The Man who Played with Fire
by The Power of Three '95
Summary: Zaraki wouldn't imagine to have fell for the Captain of the Fourth Squad. As they twist in a strange romance a mysterious person returns to Kenpachi's life since 100 years ago a murderer that seeks vengeance and will attack the one he holds dear Complete!
1. The Barbarian and the Silver Fox

**Thanks for cliking! This is my first uploaded fanfic so I'm starin' to comprehend how to download etc. well this is a long fanfic originally written in spanish so it will take some time to translate it. By the way originally the chapters are way longer so I had to separete everythin' so it will be more extend. Enough talk! ENJOY! **

**I don't own Bleach or squad eleven. Im jus takin 'em burrowed from sensei Tite Kubo. Master of Kenpachi and Yachiru. XD**

1. **The Barbarian and the Silver Fox**

The Hollow fell over his blacks and bony arms, the only thing that separated him from the red pool underneath him. Coughing and breathing heavily the shadow of the Soul Reaper wrapped him completely. The Hollow with a blue pearled mask as a triangle and with, black as dead, eye sockets rose his stare up, cursing as he did it. The figure in front of him was only defined by the aura of sunlight behind him. His zanpak-to, for the record, rest untouched on his waist, indifferent from the hollow that laid half dead over his own blood.

"… I have to confess," the Soul Reaper scratched his nape "for a second there I thought you were somethin' else from the other maggots you have as friends. But in the end" he added "you're just like the others. _But_ you disappointed me... I didn't even draw my sword! I let it easy for you and now look at you! You're inners are all over the dirt! How disappointin', really. I no longer see this fun. I'm out of here. Die on your own."

Kenpachi Zaraki turned around; his bells tingled with the coming wind.

"WAIT! This isn't ove-!" the hollow started coughing once again, the man with the squad eleven numbers on the back of his haori froze in place "I'm still alive. And as soon as I get my hands on you, I will devour your soul and I'll be as good as new!"

"_Tch_," scoffed the eleventh Captain "You can't even reach my leg." Kenpachi turned around to face him once again "If you're enough confident of yourself then let's do a deal: how 'bout if I lift you up and you bite me? Or what if you jump at me and you cut my flesh with your claws? Or you stand up and suck out my eyeball? Or do you prefer to bite me instead? Tell me now before my patience runs out!"

Instead of answering, the hollow continued coughing and vomiting blood underneath him. It reminded Kenpachi so much of Jushiro Ukitake that it was pathetic. Zaraki stood paralyzed, hoping that at the last minute he stood and grab his skin off in a second or so…But nothing happened. The hollow's breath was heavier by the second and his arms were struggling with his own weight.

Kenpachi closed his eyes, sighing annoyed.

"How pathetic." He drew his sword and cut his skull by half, letting more fountains of blood and brains jumping out. Just before this, the hollow's body evaporated like smoke gone with the wind.

The work was done.

Kenpachi's katana was dripping blood on the floor, while he was still standing at that same spot of the finishing blow, like a living statue. He never often gave a lousy hollow a second chance. It seemed like he was desperate for something challenging in those miserably boring days… But, he couldn't help it. He had to stretch his muscles some how. Even if it was with that insignificant being that didn't stand a chance, not even with a Captain's highest ranking subordinates. The bells in Zaraki's hair that rose on thick spikes jingled with the weak wind of the east, making an ignored sound. After long motion and speechless minutes Kenpachi murmured.

"Heh…You're still mad at me, aren't ya?" his bloodstained Zanpak-to emitted no response. In a short time, Kenpachi also took the same position and ignored his blade by returning it to his waist.

" 'Bout time, Zaraki! For a second there I thought ya were dead on your feet!"

Kenpachi pocked an eye over his shoulder and spotted a Soul Reaper with silver hair over his eyes dressed with a white haori like his own. A smile stretch on his face side by side.

"Gin Ichimaru" Captain Zaraki said, turning to him "You little motherfucker. You were waiting until I sheathed my sword so you can encounter me, eh? What a lousy chicken are ye"

"How an amusing observer you are, Zaraki" he said, without letting his smile behind "But, unfortunately you're wrong. I didn't come here to confront you, I jus was passing by and I couldn't help but notice your spiritual pressure with the presence of a hollow which you thought twice before killin'."

"Is that so?"

"But, I also remembered your lust for smashin' brains out, and so I stopped to watch"

"Heh, heh…You talk too much. It looks to me like you were stalkin' me" Kenpachi scoffed at the third squad Captain, while he didn't budge.

"How I admire yourself esteem, Kenpachi." His tone or face was indifferent from the eleventh captain's "Any how, your lieutenant's been lookin' for you all over the Seireitei since this mornin'."

Kenpachi frown his face in question.

"You already know how _easy_ that lil' girl of yours gets lost" Gin continued "I jus' came to tell you that and recommend you that you attend her."

"Recommend my ass" Kenpachi growled vanishing in a flash step.

Gin Ichimaru smirked in the shadows of his face.

**Second chapter coming soon! Review please!**


	2. The Fading Bells

**I do not own bleach or any of it's characters. They all belong to Sensei Tite Kubo, master and creator of Kenpachi and Yachiru. XD**

2. **The Fading Bells**

**"**OH, Keeen-chaaan!" Yachiru Kusajishi sang, but only the sound of the wind behind her ears respond. As her flash steps crossed rooftops and some birds near by, the young lieutenant frowns. It wasn't often that she lost sight of her Captain for such a long time. She was beginning to fell tired and bored at the game. She asked everybody that came on her way for her Ken-chan, but no one knew more than herself about him.

She stopped on her heels on an empty street somewhere in the Seireitei and continued on her search on ground. But after long minutes she sat over a rooftop, dangling her feets on mid air with her hand on her cheek.

"Hmpf. I wonder where Ken-chan went to play without me" she sighed "I'm always the best at playin'. Hmmm…I know!" she suddenly cried more joyful, as if it turned lit a light bulb over her head. "He must've fallen asleep somewhere and he can hear me 'cause he snores so loud!"

"_Who_ snores loud?"

Yachiru jumped on her feets and, turning around she smiled at her Captain.

"Ken-chan!" she cried jumping on his shoulder and pocking his nose "TAG! Your _it_, Ken-chan!"

"Ye were lookin' for me?" Kenpachi said indifferent from his little lieutenant expression.

Yachiru responded laughing, "I didn't know we were playin' hide and seek! You're _real_ good at it, Ken-chan. I was lookin' for you _all _this mornin'."

"Well, spit it out, brat" he said to his lieutenant.

"Ok! Umm…It was a message for all the lieutenants and captains! We should go to the Demonstration Camp this afternoon."

"Huh? Why?"

**. . .**

"Why are you here so late, Zaraki?"

"Non of your business, Mayuri" Kenpachi growled to the Captain of Squad Twelve when he came to line up next to Kurotsuchi.

"Hmpf. I assumed you were lost _again_. Am I wrong? And let me guess, you don't have the slightest idea _why_ are you here either." he continued, scratching his chin as he did it.

"I _said,_ non of your business." He repeated in a growl, but keeping his tall frame intact.

"HA! That filthy brat you have as Lieutenant, do you really think she _ever _was capable as performing such a position? A Lieutenant must-"

"I ain't here for your lectures, Mayuri" he response, his bells tingling a bit when he moved his head towards him.

"Silence you two" hissed Toshirou Hitsugaya, standing next to Mayuri, "The demonstration's 'bout to start."

"Who'll do it anyway" asked Kenpachi to himself just when the Captain General took steps forward the lieutenants lined up front the captains twenty feets away.

"Thank you all for coming" said Yamamoto, "The reason of this event is a simple demonstration of the power of a Zanpak-to release and its massive amount of power. You, the lieutenants, will encourage yourselves to be better for your captain and squad after this demonstration. One of these thirteen captains will execute the demonstration."

"A demonstration with a zanpak-to?" Renji Abarai, lieutenant of squad six, said, behind of Yachiru, "What are we, _pre-scholars_?"

"I'm looking further to see your captain's Senbonzakura in action." said Shuhei Hisagi, of squad nine, to Renji.

"No, no, no. Lil' Shiro will do it." Momo Hinamori insisted to Shuhei.

"I fear Zaraki" Izuru Kira, from squad three, commented without taking his eyes off from Kenpachi.

"I don't think so." Nanao Ise, from squad eight, said, "He doesn't even have a bankai"

"What if the Head Captain's plan is to do the demonstration all by himself?" inferred Tetsuzaemon Iba.

"Who knows?" Rangiku Matsumoto said, lifting her shoulders.

"Step forward, Retsu Unohana of Squad four, and begin your demonstration!" said the Old men leaving everyone speechless when Unohana stood forward in the arena.

"Tch. Oh, please…Unohana? Give me a break." Growled Kenpachi with low voice as her foot steps stopped in the middle of the field.

"Heh. If _I_ were you, I wouldn't be so sure…" Kurotsuchi whispered to Zaraki.

**. . . **

Retsu Unohana finally sheeted her zanpak-to and gave a smirk to the stupefied, breathless Lieutenants. Renji, Shuhei, Tetsuzaemon, Nanao and Chojiro Sasabike (of squad one) applauded to the captain their eyes so frozen they seemed to be made of crystal. Isane Kotetsu and Yachiru Kusajishi applauded cheerfully at the techniques. Others were tooparalyzed in time to even bother to react.

Between Captains, everyone applauded, accustom to the freighting techniques of Captain Unohana. Except for Kenpachi Zaraki, whose lips lined up and twisted up in a smirk, and his eyes frown down with his stare up at the Fourth squad Captain. His tongue wet his lips, side by side.

Mayuri stared at him and took a glimpse when he caught his evil expression.

"What's with that face, Zaraki?" cried the irritated Kurotsuchi, "Who are you staring at like that? That unusually I found it on pervertives! Stop that or you'll scare your lieutenant away!"

As soon as Mayuri Kurotsuchi left Zaraki (more likely ran away from him), Yachiru secretly climbed onto his back.

"You saw that, Ken-chan? Did ya? Awesome, huh?"

But Kenpachi never budge. His eyes were still over Unohana and her Zanpak-to while the other captains surrounded her to chat and comment stuff Kenpachi didn't care what. After some time Yachiru sighed, "I'm bored now…"

"Quiet! Did you notice her fearless eyes and that destructive blade of hers? …At last, somebody worth the strength to confront me. I never noticed how powerful she is. I can't wait to cross swords with her!" he licked his lips while his pulse speeds up as he remembers all of the Spiritual Pressure she released in a blink of an eye, the energy which she lift her Zanpak-to and that darkness in her eyes that exited him like no one in long decades did.

In that moment Unohana was turning around and his pulse froze. He instead turned around to evade her and disappeared in a flash step.

Unohana stood still when her eyes caught nothing but an empty space where she though somebody was staring at her. She could swear she herd the sound of fading bells in the distance. Isane got closer to her, "What's with Captain Zaraki? Was he in hurry or something?"

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that." Hitsugaya said, stepping forward with his arms crossed on his chest, "He's up to something. Be careful, Captain Unohana, knowing him I think he'll offer to battle with you or something. You know well his lust for blood."

The lieutenant Kotetsu looked at her captain from the corner of her eye, while Unohana was searching for the sound of the bells in the wind.

**Comments, reviews, jokes and corrections welcome! =w=**


	3. Concerning Habits

**hello again! Im sorry im late! I was on vacation these pats days but now I can continue! thanx for keeping in touch with the story!=w= ENJOY!**

**Bleach characters do not belong to me. I just took 'em borrowed from sensei Tite Kubo, master of Kenpachi and Yachiru! XD**

3. **Concerning Habits**

Kenpachi observed his trembling and opened palms that were sweating and weak as he seated on his desk filled with towers of unfinished work he needed to pass through the rest of his day and night to see it finished. Kenpachi's eyes stopped on the first tower of reports as he decided to ignore his tense breathing. Am I _that_ stressful, he thought as he pulled out a single report to start his daily work. Minutes later he realized that he couldn't get his mind to concentrate at what he was reading. His brain was running someplace else while his eyes fix on the letters of somebody who, for his luck, wasn't used to writing at all. The eleventh Captain scratches his eyes as if they were avoiding him to see clearly when the door sliced open reveling a Soul Reaper with another tower of heavy work. He left a grunt out of his insides when he planted the tower of reports on top of a smaller one that now blocked his view of the front door.

Kenpachi frowned at the works and he was about to kill Ikkaku for entering with more.

"There's a lot of work today" Ikkaku sighed but at facing his Captain's cold bloody glaze he froze in place, "W-well, Captain, you seem l-like you need some t-time alo-ne"

"What I want is for you to get out of here with the papers, your face and everything…" his fingers were circling anxiously in his temples and with his eyes closed he compressed that stress that wanted to blow out from his chest, "Do it NOW!"

At that same instant the door sliced open, "KEN-CHAAAN!"

Kenpachi snapped his eyes open and the pink haired lieutenant circled the desk and stared at her tutor with her big ruby eyes, "Something terrible, terrible happened!" she cried.

Kenpachi sealed his eyes once again to erase every sign of fury inside him before answering her without facing her, "What?" he snapped between his teeth.

Her answer wasn't surprising, "I'm all out of candy!"

"_And_? What do you expect me to do 'bout it? I'm _busy_!" he sneered, "Go 'way runt! Bug someone else!"

"But-"

"I _said_, GO AWAY, UNOHANA!"

Yachiru blinked, Ikkaku who was about to leave froze in place and turn around frowned. Kenpachi snapped out of his senses and realize what had he just said. In panic, he looked from the corner of his eye Yachiru who tilt her head in one side. "Huuuh?"

Kenpachi gulped and started to curse himself on his insides. The panic engulfs him completely, shaking him in tension just before he screamed to his third seat, "GET OUT!"

Ikkaku cried an eeek before disappearing behind the door that sliced shut in a snap as soon as Kenpachi's Zanpak-to's tip stopped in its wood vibrating of the strength it was thrown. It could have been a deadly shot in the head if the door weren't shut in time. Kenpachi didn't bother to grab his sword's tip out of the door; instead he circled his own desk and started to walk in through his office like searching for a distraction to avoid his confused lieutenant, who, no matter how many times he would yell at her to get lost she'll never listen. So he had no other choice but to beat it and ignore her stare. His chest was pouncing in angst at himself. He wanted to scream a whole world of curses but he would never do that, the emotion was so intense that he feared that everybody on the Squad Eleventh's barracks would hear him…including his pink haired lieutenant and her innocent ears. There were thinks he wouldn't tolerate and one of them was that his little Yachiru had a whole bunch of vocabulary of words for her lips to practice.

He could curse himself on his inside so that she couldn't hear but it wasn't a satisfying way to control or insult himself to dry away his panic and anxiety.

When he was on the edge of madness his fear raised up, "What you call Lady Uno for, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked, following him with her big eye's stare.

Kenpachi's fingers trembled and he scratches his nape to hide it, "What the freaking hell are ye talking about, brat?" he snapped, "I ain't said anything except for you to get the hell 'way!"

Yachiru wasn't that dump to buy it, "But instead to yell at _me_ you yelled at Lady Uno's name." she crossed her face inside the room and returned to glance at him, "And she's not here."

"Of course she's not here!" he growled stopping his feets, "Why the hell would she?"

Yachiru crossed her arms over her chest, "Your saying _hell_ a lot, Ken-chan." She pointed out raising an eye brow, "… are you nervous or something?"

"Why would I ever be? What the fuck's wrong with you, Yachiru? Stop playing around and leave me alone!"

Suddenly Yachiru gasped. Kenpachi froze and frown, staring at her as if she finally lost it. Without a second to waste Yachiru walked over to her Captain and gave him a large and scary grin at him. "Is Lady Uno, isn't it?"

"What the hell are yo-?"

"It _is_ her!" she cried with a joyful shrieking voice, "That's why you were staring at her like that in the demonstration arena!" she said "Your just like Icy when he came asking for lil' Ichi!"

"What's wrong with you? Get lost, Yachiru!"

"You _like_ Lady Uno, Ken-chan!" she concluded. But Kenpachi frown like he was rather offended than discovered.

"Unohana?" he scoffed, "The Captain of that maggots squad? HA! Don't be ridiculous, brat! Stop mocking me would ya?"

"But still! You saw how she was today and you fell for her. That's love Ken-chan! LO-VE!" she said as-a-matter-of-factly, "You like her! You like her! You like her! You like her!" she sang spinning all around the office, pointing at him as he did it.

Zaraki cried, "STOP THAT, RUNT! SHUT THE FUCK UP, YACHIRU!", but Kenpachi couldn't contain her, no matter how many times he yelled at her, the girl's song just got louder and louder inside his head.

**Review please!**


	4. Herbs Tea

**I do not own Bleach or any of its Characters! They all belong to sensei Tite Kubo, master and creator of squad 11! ENJOY!**

4. **Herbs Tea**

Retsu Unohana's soft and pale hands gently grabbed a porcelain tea cup up to her lips. She sipped gently the warm liquid, staring the blue sky as she did it. Isane Kotetsu walked to her captain, sigh her tired soul out. Retsu, awarded of her presence, lowered her tea cup and said to her lieutenant, "How are the patients?"

Isane responded indifferently sad, "They're getting worse" she bowed at her captains back, "Apologies. I-I tried by best, but-"

"There's no need for apologies."

"Huh?" Isane lift her face up to her Captain when Retsu stood to her feets and turned to her lieutenant. Her eyes shined with determination.

"As you said, you did your best." She said, "I'll take it from here on. These serious incidents have been occurring for sometime now in the Rukongai District eighty. This is more delicate that we've expected. But I have seen these incidents before…" on the corner of her mind the memories of an entire street on fire and corpses lying on ashes and ruins stayed intact for over a century now. "But that was a long time ago now." She pointed out to deny herself that the same incidents could be and were repeating themselves all over again, "The responsible was already held captive by Central 46"

"Captain!" Isane gasped, "You don't mean…? That's impossible! The patients _have been_ having the same diagnosis, but-!"

"No one survived those incidents, and those who _did_, died shortly. This time is the same. None of our treatments affect them" Unohana said, "We must warn Central 46, immediately."

Before Isane could answer a pink haired girl pop out from her back, "Hi, MOM!"

Isane let out a scream at the surprising appearance of the squad eleventh lieutenant, who came up to hug the fourth squad Captain. Retsu stared down at Yachiru and gave her a new smile that emerge at the look of those eyes of Yachiru's, "Lieutenant Kusajishi. It's so nice to see you again."

"Hiii! I was walking on the street looking for someone to play with and then I was in Mayu's office on his computer but then he sent me out yelling bad words and the second I knew Nemu kicked me out! But then I went to Byaku's house but he wasn't there and here I am with you mommy! You have any candy?"

Unohana grinned at her, "I'm all out. Sorry", Yachiru let out a disappointing sigh as a response. Isane stood up on her feet. Unohana smiled at her lieutenant, "Please send the message that I gave you, quickly. Remember, Isane: talk to _no_ one"

"Aye, captain", at the second she said this she turned around and disappeared.

"Come lieutenant Kusajishi," Unohana took Yachiru's hand and walk in the dojo, "I'll give you some tea. You like tea, right?"

"Oh! Oh! Like in a tea party and everything'? YAY, MOM!"

Once inside Unohana gave the child a small cup of herbs tea which she grabbed commenting how hot it was. Non further, her cup hit hard and hollow shook the table less than a minute later. Gasping pleased, Yachiru joyfully asked for more.

"So, where's your Captain, lieutenant?" Unohana asked grinning at the girl as she finish her hot tea once again with two strong gulps.

Yachiru gasped, but later looked at Retsu puzzled, tilting her head to one side, "What? Your asking for Ken-chan?..."

Unohana hesitated while she delivered more tea onto her cup, "Well, yes. There's nothing wrong about that, isn't there? I'm just asking…"

Yachiru let out a tiny grin of curiosity to Retsu, "Oh, really…? Well I guess not!" she cried once again with her joyful smile, "He's acting stranger and stranger by the second! But I wouldn't worry! Lately, he has too much stuff to do! So he's very moody!"

"_Moody_? He's stressful?"

"Oh! And I think he likes someone too!"

Suddenly Unohana froze her sipping and the cup stopped on the edge of her lips. Her heart lost a beat, and her eyes snapped open. Yachiru saw her pale cheeks acquiring a pinkish tone of red.

Silence conquered the room.

**reviews and comments welcome!**


	5. Gone with the Wind

**thanx for coninuing with the fanfic!On this chapter I added Karin Kurosaki as a fourth seat as part of my sister's(AngryHero42) hit fanfic so that it could connect with _the man who played with fire _time line (I asked her permition of course). ENJOY!**

5.** Gone with the Wind**

Metal strikes irrupted in the silent air at the Squad Eleven Barracks. Two swords collide abruptly each other. Which such force they stroke that sparks and grunts emerged from the continuously hits. The opponents would call themselves everything _but_ enemies; non further, there battle was to death.

Both Kenpachi and Ikkaku's shihakusho were at their waist, and while the battle intense their cry of joy got louder. Yumichika Ayasegawa seated away from the clash at the end of the hallway of dojos that looked out at the garden. He sigh when Karin Kurosaki, the squad's fourth seat officer came down the hallway to watch the cause of the commotion disturbing the peace at the barracks. She growled at seeing both her Captain and her Third seated officer striking each other with violence, "Not this again." Yumichika nodded her presence and stared at her up from the floor, "What are they doing this time? I thought it was a real fight with a ryoka or something!"

Yumichika scoffed at the girl, "I thought that you, by now, would have understand that this is the squad eleven's daily routine to have a death match between subordinates, specially when the atmosphere lacked with any action whatsoever."

Karin scoffed at him, "You don't say. Of course I'd noticed, you dumbass. It just that…the captain likes to attract too much attention. He's so …"

"Kenpachi." Yumichika finished the sentence for her while he gave her a sly grin, "You silly girl. You lack experience. In time you'll see that this is too normal, otherwise you should start worrying…"

Regardless at Yumichika's words Karin stared at the Captain's battle with Ikkaku that suddenly stopped, both warriors breathing heavily on each side of the open green grass. Kenpachi's big shark smile extended through his face at his Third seat, "I have to say…you _have_ gotten better. That's good. That's real good…"

"Heh, I told you wouldn't regret it." Ikkaku wiping his blood out of his lips.

"What the hell are you doing Yumichika?"

The fifth seat hides his hand mirror away from the fourth seat in a blink of an eye and adopts an urgent face, "What are you talking about? I am not doing anything. You idiot."

Karin raised an eye brow at Yumichika when Kenpachi came to them acquiring a very serious glare at his eye, "Have any of you seen Yachiru?" he asked, but Yumichika shocked his face, "Hmpf." the clouds were painted in oranges tones and blue shadows emerged from the east as the sun disappeared behind the walls that hide the pink horizon.

"_Well_…" Karin scratch her nape as her Captain lowered his stare at her, "She _did_ say something about _Mayu_'s office and _Byakun_'s house and something more about candy…I don't remember much, she talks too fast."

Kenpachi kept in silence for a time, thoughtful before returning his shihakusho to his shoulders and his captain's haori back on and pass between both Yumichika and Karin that step away without another word.

**. . . **

Yachiru walked out from the sliced door to the outside. The fourth squad's front garden was big but Yachiru kept going regarding all the colorful flowers around her and stumble across the lawn to exit followed by the Captain Unohana. Once at the side of the road out of the barracks Yachiru turned to her, "Thanks for the Tea party, mom! It was yummy!"

Unohana smiled back at the girl, "I'm not your mom, lieutenant but I'm glad you liked it."

"Bye, byeeee!" as Yachiru turn around to the street Kenpachi turned the corner and encounter his lieutenant walking away from the squad four Barracks.

"Yachiru!" he yell, in which respond he received two stares: his lieutenant cried his name and ran to him happily, but someone else was there and when he could recognize her his pulse lost a beat and he felt a sly chill in his chest. His breathing stopped at seeing Retsu Unohana glaring at him backwith eyes that sparked in mystery and skin that could shine more than the moon's dirt. Her lips slowly grown into a sly smile, so elegant was her frame that Kenpachi would have thought that was a sculpture that the lousy Squad members left there for decoration. He must have felt weaker because a heavy force tried to pull him felt large drops of sweat falling from his temple as he frowned at the Captain, ignoring the familiar weight thatclimbed onto his back. He inhale air to his nostrils and scoffed at himself.

"Evening, Captain Zaraki", she said as she turned around to return inside her barracks. Kenpachi cracked his neck and shoulders smiling at the now gone Unohana, felling his grip coming back at him.

"She's something, isn't not."

"She's what, Ken-chan? What?"

His smile opened more, "She's…different."

**review please!**


	6. Hunted

**Sorry im late! BUT here u have the sixth one! please keep supporting this fanfic! please review if u like it!**

**Its obvious I do not own bleach! its enuff said that im neither makin any money. Tite kubo _is_!**

6. **Hunted**

At the Squad eleven barracks the days came rushing down with the same boring rhythm as the rest of the other squads, however, the Zaraki Squad was none likely any other squad. It only was a matter of time for the thugs of the most barbarian Captain of all to cause chaos inside the Seireitei. That afternoon wasn't the exception.

The Zaraki Squad was left around the Soul Society, Kenpachi didn't know where. Curiously he was left alone. That same morning when the Captain woke up he stared long hours at his own reflection, like waiting for something to happen. He didn't have the need to call for his fifth seat so that he could fetch him some more soap to do his hair. Instead he let it fall on his back and lay on the green grass. He looked up at the blue sky filled with clouds that zigzag his view, frozen in place, the same as yesterday and the day before that. Finally he surrendered at the idea that the days turned silent, peaceful…and boring.

He still remembered when he encountered the Fourth Squad Captain…he thought he was about to fall in front of her feet of numbness. He could've screamed at her to cross swords right there to complete a second act of extreme stupidity. However he felt stronger inside, and it burn like hellfire to see himself fall _that_ low. He was surprised to know that he never broke his tall and secured frame that everyone feared.

Non further he couldn't deny his anxiety to confront her in duel, the desire was so intense and desperate he didn't sleept the night before practicing triple as hard as he usually did. He _needed_ that fight so bad…He _wanted_ it so bad…But how could he make her accept? How can she possibly want in return of that favor?

He grabbed his face, shivering of anger, the same one that wanted to set free every time he cut and slash blood out of his enemies.

But Retsu Unohana will never fight with him.

She was one of those people who did everything that was on their hands to prevent blood to run on the floor. Yes, even if it was on enemies territory.

Why _her_ of all the people? Why the one who was completely opposed to him? Why the Captain of the one Squad both _him_ and _his men_ hated and couldn't tolerate to even see?

He was out of control. He was playing with his reputation, his dignity and his subordinates.

Yachiru's words of the other day were carved on his mind, were hunting him like an unfriendly ghost…

On the middle of his thoughts he felt at a long distanced sleep.

He was standing barefoot on a nostalgic street, surrounded by poor houses on both sides of the road. Hooded men and unhealthy children huddled on dark corners. Their faces were dirty, their skin was thin against the strong bone, their lips were dry with blood and bruises covered their arms and feet. Suddenly everything blurred and he was standing in a sea of corpses. Every and each one of them with their skin as white as snow, with eyes that almost sprang out of their sockets. Grimaces of agony were drawn at their faces, froze on the moment their lungs emitted their last breath.

Kenpachi frown at the corpses and lift his eyes onto the only standing and breathing soul between them. The anorexic, black haired and tall man turned slowly at him, a small crystal bottle on his hand shined with a ray of light as he did it…

Kenpachi snapped his eyes open, breathing slowly. He rubbed his eyes, and the memory of the scene he contemplated over a century ago was still hunting him behind his waking eyes, like an unfriendly ghost.

**Please review if u like it!**


	7. The Messenger

**Review if you have critics, requests, or anything u wana say! I apreciate reviews very much!**

**I do not own Bleach or the characters. Just the plot.**

7. **The Messenger**

Yachiru's travels out of her division were, each day, more frequent. Her subordinates had already accustomed of her going outs every day, however Yumichika in particular noticed that every time she went out the whole day she came out of the captain's office, her face more sparkly than ever, and she returned in the evening stumbling back into her tutor's office smelling like herbs tea and strong medical plants. He didn't even had the need to press his ear against the wooden door: the Captain's voice was so deep and strong and the lieutenant's so acute and loud that by just passing in front of the door the conversation was almost as clear as being inside.

"You're late, Yachiru" he heard the Captain's voice so serene he didn't buy the idea that the lieutenant was wasting time in some other place unintentionally.

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan," the lieutenant said, still exited, "Lady Uno showed me a lot of stuff today and I wasn't paying attention about anything else-"

"Never mind that, runt," he interrupts, "What about what I told you?"

"Oh! Yes! Well she waited a lot to answer…" suddenly a pause silent the conversation and Yumichika thought it was over when he heard his Captain, "…Well, runt? Spit it out! Did she say anything?"

The lieutenant whimpered, "She said no."

Yumichika heard silence once more before a growl coming from his Captain, "That little…! Agh! I've should've expected none less!"

"Buuut she _did_ ask about you today, Ken-chan!"

"…She _did_?" the Captain voice was starting to have interest on the girl's words once again, "She did, didn't she?"

"What're you doing Yumichika?"

The Fifth seat gasped and jumped on his feet and turned to see his incomer that spotted him from the bottom of the corridor, "Are you trying to suicide or something ears dropping the Captain like that? Are you insane?"

"Chsssttt! Quite down or he'll find out!" Yumichika whispered pushing him back from the office's door, "Don't scream like that!"

"What's wrong with you-?"

At that same instant a door sliced in a BAM, and a huge dark frame ran by them. Both officers fix their shocking faces at the person who, by he's speed, lifted Yumichika's hair by a side. Urgently he brushed his hair with he's fingers, and Ikkaku noticed a Hellbutterfly floating away from the office.

. . .

The Captain's Meeting was annoyingly long. The Old Man Yama talked about continuous incidents happening to the people from the Rukongai District eighty were they were found dead in their homes, apparently poisoned by something lethal but unknown. Some Soul Reapers were poisoned as well and lasted enough for the Fourth Squad officers to take them back to their headquarters' Hospital, but died shortly.

Indeed it quite alarmed Kenpachi, however not as much as the peculiar presence of Unohana, whose eyes were sealed and hands together down. The same position as she always takes place at those kinds of meetings. But something else was different of her frame. Something he never experiment before. That uneasy feeling of something burning in his chests that make his feet leaving him, threatening him to fall on the strong ground. But he kept his figure, tall, and unspoiled. Each and every one of the Captains in the room wasn't aware of the storm happening on Zaraki's mind.

The Old Man dismissed the Captains. Kenpachi left his post by turning on his heels to the exit…

"Evening, Captain Zaraki." He froze in place. That voice…was so low, harmless, fragile and serene it could only meant one person. The one person he was trying to walk away that same instant. He turned his head over his shoulder.

**Revieeeewwww! Please! (My sister's wining me by a long shot!)**


	8. The Receiver

**A bit late again, but I finally did it! Thanx for reading and keep suporting this fanfic!**

**Bleach and its characters are Tite kubo's. I aint making no money out of this, just satisfaction! :D**

8. **The Receiver**

"How do you do?" Retsu Unohana said without leaving her characteristic smile behind. The man, who was facing her from over his shoulder, didn't respond. His eye frowns down in question although his heart lost a beat just for her presence. His runaway didn't work out as he planned. Once he knew that she wouldn't hesitate a no if he insisted on striking swords it was definitely impossible to change that woman's mind. And he knew to well her famous stare that seduced to her decision even the mightiest Soul Reaper known in the Seireitei.

"I've heard that you weren't feeling very well lately." She commented, joy still emerge from her lips, "I'm just asking"

Kenpachi didn't budge. On his temple rushed beads of sweat.

"Yachiru comes to my Division every day." she added, "She never stops talking about you."

"Isn't that so…" he murmured as the only thing that escaped from his mouth.

Unohana opened her eyes and adapted a frown face, "Are you okay, Captain?"

"What the hell do you mean?" he snapped, "Nothing's wrong with me."

"I see that you're tensed." She observed tilting her head a little "Is there really too much job at your division?"

"None of your business." He snapped crossing his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath through his nostrils to keep his feet on the ground, "What's with all your questions women? You're getting on my nerves…"

"And so are _you_, Kenpachi"

Zaraki lift his eyebrows in surprise. In that moment she lost all sense of respect in the calling of him and the words went strait through him like an arrow to its target. Unohana's eyes shined with a different color now, her face turned more serious. Deathly serious.

Kenpachi scoffed some minutes later, "It ain't my fault that Yachiru's messing with your time"

"I know that you've been sending her on purpose, Kenpachi" she said, smirking, that stare, her infamous stare, "Are you satisfied with my answers?"

Kenpachi turned completely to face her and took some steps ahead, while in his face a smirk was extending on his lips in which escaped a tiny laughter.

"You wanna know what my answer _really_ is, ah women?" he said closing the distance more and more. But Unohana didn't step back, she waited instead, "That you've got some guts to face me, I'll give you that."

"What do you call guts I call it tolerance," she said as-a-matter-of-fact, "We're totally opposites, Kenpachi. While _you_ beat with violence all your subordinates _I_, on the other hand, _heal_ them. And with experience with those kind of operations I've execute on those Soul Reapers I've seen enough to know well that you don't have limits when it comes to slashing injuries at anyone. That's why I call it tolerance to face a man like you."

Kenpachi laughed, "I don't wanna hear any of your sermons, _Nurse Captain_" he scoffed "As a matter of fact, I don't want to hear _anything_ from you…"

"Then why were you sending your lieutenant to my office to ask me questions every day instead of you facing me and saying them yourself? Why would you go to all the trouble?"

"Because I _never send her_, bitch!" he snapped.

"Oh, well then." she answered lowering her head and passing by his side, avoiding him completely. Kenpachi following her with the gaze, "Too bad. For a second there I thought you could turn into a fond man."

"_Fond_?" Unohana's arm was grabbed and pulled outside to the street. In a certain point were no one was around Kepachi dragged her to the wall and cornered her with both of his arms and with his face atop her fore head, hiding her on his shadow, "You bet I'm _fond_, as you damn call it. But I'm more eager to see how you're Zanpak-to can clash with mine and engulf into a long time battle. I'm _eager_ to see that! How 'bout it, _Retsu_!"

Unohana was indifferently calm and shallow at that brute behavior coming out from him. She knew to well that something like that could happened and, although it _did_ surprised her for a second, she never lost her grip, even do it was hard not to melt under that short distance they both had upon bodies and faces. Was _this_ his true feelings? He just wanted a fight her to the death as all of the patients she had from Squad eleven that been injured 'cause of _him_? That wasn't what she had in mind. Was he just limited to _that_? To _fight_?

She sighed, lowering her shoulders. Her chest echoed of sadness as her fingers grabbed Kenpachi's haori. Zaraki took a glance at her hand, and frowned. Her hand pulled him closer to her. He could already smell her herbs and vanilla scented hair that penetrated through his nostrils engulfed him from the inside. His muscles gathered weight; his eyelids were down at the women's face. His lips extended in a thin line almost sad, frowning as his heartbeats speeded up.

"Is that all you think about, Kenpachi?" the man snapped out of his trance, "You only care because of what you saw the other day? You just want to fight? Is that it?"

"That's who I am, women." He said, "You're strong…"

"So what?" she snapped "Strength isn't all, Kenpachi."

"It _is_ in my world." he scoffed, "If you don't like it, then deal with it!"

"I refuse."

"I'm sure you do, Peace lover. You prefer healing the people I cut. It sure isn't surprising that you don't want to even be at my prescience."

"I never said that, Kenpachi" Unohana pointed out lifting her eyes at the Eleventh Captain, "I just can't stay away from it actually…"

Kenpachi smirked, "Oh really? How amusing, the Goody-two-shoes of the Nurse Squad can't stay away from me the Tough Captain of the Thugs Squad."

"You're stubborn, indeed, Captain" Unohana sighed lowering her face, waning to rest it on the man's chest.

"I bet I am" Kenpachi laughed pushing her more to the wall, while Unohana's scent kept him close.

**Reviews, critiques, protests, comments are all well come!**


	9. Bona Fide Elegance

**LATE, but done! Its the longest and most out of plan chapter yet! enjoy and review so that i can be inspired by you guys to keep writing this story! And by the way, in my country school's starting next week, so that means uploads might take sometime from this next week on. So be patient!**

**Im not making no money out of Kenpachi. He belongs to sensei Tite Kubo along with every bleach character else!**

9. **Bona Fide Elegance**

Men's bragging voices echoed across the dojos, where bewildered and curious heads peered out of their respecting rooms to the end of the corridor, the source of the voices.

Two low ranked officers stood at both sides of the entrance of the Squad Eleven Barracks. Their faces gazed up at the sky as their shoulders jumped with the rhythm of laughter that broke suddenly in the air, contaminating it with riot.

The small height Soul Reaper lowered his shoulders, eyebrows crumbled together up and his cheeks acquired a cherish tone as the squad eleven officers dried their tears, smiling from ear to ear.

"You're such a funny lil' weasel," cried one with the most joyful expression with his eye crumbled corners, "I haven't laughed as much as hard in ages!"

"Me neither!" the other one still had his giggling effects, "And I thought Squad Four was full of girly asses that did nothing but medical shit!"

"You've got that right! Who knew they could say some ass funny jokes!"

Hanataro Yamada bit his lower lip, not capable of taking any dangerous chances by opening his mouth and let out words any further that they were. But after some few moments, the officers sighed, creaked their knuckles and adapted a tall frame. "Get out of here, asshole. Don't joke anymore like that."

But Hanataro insisted further, "Hey! I wasn't joking!" he cried, "She's really coming! B-besides… it's not that funny."

"_We_ said, _get outta here_, PUNK!" with the plant of his feet he kicked Hanataro right in the middle of his chest, sending him back, screaming before he crashed the ground with his back in a sore _thump_. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! How a wimp you are!"

"Wimpy wimp!" the other men sang touching his nose with his thumb as he wriggled the other fingers in the air, "Run, before we throw trash at ya!"

As Hanataro slowly lifted up his head rubbing it with his hand and the Soul Reapers once again burst out laughing, some new footsteps came in procession through the entrance. A very tall figure used her palm to overshadow her eyes from sunlight and the second one that followed was of lower height and overlooked at the men laughing abruptly on both sides of the door, "Good morning, men" her soft and female voice provoked the officers to choke into silence and snap they're eyes open. Both their pupils went down at the Captain Unohana's as a violent chill came up through their spines. Thick beats of sweat went down in the faces of the Soul Reapers that shrugged from head to toe.

"Working hard I see" Retsu's voice went through them in an indifferent calm and joyful tone. Her lieutenant, as soon as she noticed Hanataro, she tended her hand and lifted him to his feet, she question him as he scratch his nape, blushing. "You gentleman're okay?" Retsu froze smoothing off her smile away at seeing they're grimaces of panic, "Oh well, I suppose my hair is rather surprising today, isn't it?" her smirk devoted more her porcelain features when she went passing through both perplexed men, "Keep up the good work."

Both Soul Reapers stared at each other, stupefied. Isane and Hanataro followed the Captain across the corridor of dojos that extended ahead while some other figures sliced doors open to follow with rather choking eyes at the fourth squad Captain who proceed, vivid as ever in between a sea of gasps and murmurs around her. As if she couldn't listen she turned her right.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" trembled the seventh seat, not able to ignore the pressure of all the glares of the toughest tugs on the Seireitei. For him entering to the Squad Eleven barracks was like walking through a mad dog fortress. All killing, bloodthirsty eyes over him. But the fear of facing _they're_ leader was even greater. And for long moments those canines seemed rather more as a non reachable danger as he walked to the threatening territory of _the_ Captain. _They're_ Captain.

Hanataro peered some familiar looking officers sitting in the middle of the backyard whose pairs of eyes where planted on his face, he felt a chill run up his back and moaned, "Captain Unohana, ma'am, are you sure where your going?"

"Why are you so worried about, officer Yamada?" her eye could reach him from over her shoulder, "His Spiritual Pressure's hard to miss. Can you sense it?"

Hanataro moaned at the ground. Of course he could sense it, why wouldn't him? That was the whole point.

"My Captain," Isane advance some steps ahead of Unohana for her to walk closer to her, "what if he's busy or isn't awake? You could come back another day or something…"

"No, Isane." the lieutenant was choked by her sudden seriousness in her tone.

"Captain."

Unohana said, "I want to see him today. He'll receive my visit, believe me. And besides…" she glance her lieutenant from over her shoulder with a smile at her face, "If you haven't noticed, I washed my hair twice this morning and it's quite soft and bright today."

"W-wait, _what_?" Isane snapped, "Is that _really_ to reason of this visit, Captain? To show off your _hair_?"

"What are you saying, Isane? Is there a problem?"

"O-oh, what? No! No, no, ma'am!"

Unohana smiled back at her, "Good." Retsu looked ahead to the abandoned corridor. She followed the dense and all-too-familiar Spiritual Pressure as her heart jumped exited within her. She sighed, trying to focus on the now in order to find the Captain's office.

In that moment, before they could even realize they had a curve ahead, some footsteps turned the corner. For Retsu's surprise and delight, the figure only reached her hips' height and she walked down dragging her Zanpak-to while her pink hair shinned with the sunlight coming from the backyard. Her steps froze in place as her stare lift until it caught Unohana's face. When she did this her big ruby eyes blinked in amusement and her lips opened wide in a big childish smile, "MOOM!"

Two hands slammed the desk with fury, and the Captain snapped his eyes open, "But that's not fair, Captain! I've done my reports and everything, you can't do that!" the Fourth seat Karin Kurosaki cried at her Captain while his feet laid on top of the desk, close of were she slammed both of her palms.

But closing in a sigh he replied, "You quit ditching duties and I'll think about it, 'kay?" he added, "You can't just disappear from your post with that fucking twerp anytime you want, _imbecile_. Besides, you never finish your fucking reports, as-a-matter-of-fact."

"If they're short it doesn't mean it's unfinished, Captain!"

"That's not the deal here, Kurosaki." He snapped frowning at her, "How come you pay more attention to that fucking asshole than to _me_, _your_ Captain! _You_ own me some battles, little missy, you can't ditch that!" he scoffed, "No more exits with your fucking Mcdreamy, until _I_ say other wise. _Got it_?"

But before she could open her mouth to protest some more, they knocked the door abruptly and a shrieking little voice was heard, "HEEY, Ken-chaaaaaaan! Ken-chaan!"

Kenpachi growled, "What now, runt! I'm busy!"

Yachiru answered, "Its _Mom_, Ken-chan! Mommy has come to see you, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi frowned his face, "What the damn you talking 'bout? You have no-!"

"Silly, Ken-chan! It's Lady Uno!" Kenpachi snapped out of his senses, "She's here! Right next to me!"

Kenpachi jumped on his feet, his wide open eyes stuck on the door as his chest went up and down chokingly, "_WHAAT_!"

Karin stared surprisingly choked at her Captain as he's eyes went down at her, "GET OUT, KUROSAKI!"

Karin eeked and went out flying at the door sliced it open and close it behind her.

Kenpachi fixed his haori in a hurry, creaked his knuckles and his neck before checking if his reflexion in the bathroom mirror was okay, "I'm coming out!" he walked in strides across his office to the door, and he slide it open reveling the women he had waiting outside.

Her fragile porcelain features lighten up when she met his eyes, "Morning, Kenpachi."

**I _really_ apreciate reviews!**


	10. Scent

**I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters. Im taking 'em borrowed for fun!**

10. **Scent**

"Retsu? What the…What the fuck you're doing here?" Kenpachi's voice stood more on the idea of being more concerned than surprised when he glared at the peeking heads down at the hall and noticed that Yachiru hadn't mention the other two Soul Reapers accompanying Retsu.

"Now, now. That's no way to speak to you're _visitor_, Kenpachi." Unohana grinned at the man.

"Huh? Visi-?"

"You have to invite your _guest_ to come in, next" Unohana proceed with joyful eyes.

Kenpachi scratch his nape, "But you're already _in_ my division, stupid woman."

"That's no way to speak to your guest _either_, Kenpachi."

"Fuck with your teachings, bitch! Just spit it out!" roared Kenpachi as Unohana suddenly passed by his shoulder to enter his office.

"Thank you for letting me in," she answered as she swiftly went across the room.

Kenpachi had frozen in place to follow her with his stupefact stare, "I never even _let_ you in, fucking shit! Just who the hell do you think you are?" Kenpachi stopped with his arm Unohana's lieutenant right before she decided to follow her captain, "Ah-ah. Don't even think 'bout it, freak!" as he said his last word he slammed the door shut on their noses before he turned to the woman who just sited on a chair in front of his desk.

Unohana crossed her legs and waited for the owner of that desk in front of her to sit down with her. But Kenpachi had this long time contemplating that woman's nape thoughtfully.

What would she be after? What was she thinking by coming this far to his Division, full of men that rejected that woman's opinion of battle and her subordinates low ability in wielding a sword? They rejected her on sight, like a rotten apple in a basket, along with all the people working under her. Those men looked up on him, on their Captain. They thought better of him. They thought he would not reject but despise Squad Four completely, along with its Captain.

But _there_ she was. On _his_ office, making his heart burn the blood running through his veins, crushing his brain, making his adrenaline rush, making him experiment anxiety, stress…desire.

His legs tempted him to fall. Retsu's figure itself was uneasy to stay away from. While his head ran with ideas and thoughts, Unohana started wondering if Kenpachi did left her alone on his office when he slammed the door. But right before she could even start thinking about turning to check she felt a warm and tough breath against her neck when a rough arm wrapped her from shoulder to shoulder. She froze in place, on his embrace, cornered once again between his arm and his face.

"Why are you here, bitch?" he whispered, "You came a lot sooner than I expected." The point of his nose reached her cheek, "You must be really into me." He scoffed as he grinned at the pleasant idea.

Unohana took a deep breath, "If I waited for you to invite me, it will be long before you even remember yesterday"

She felt when Kenpachi's arm released her and his warm breath vanishing away from her skin before she saw him walking to the back of his desk as a aura of morning light coming from the window, making his figure look dark, "Can you realize all the commotion you're little appearance's 'bout to make to my subordinates after this day?" he glared outside, where everything was awfully quiet. Too quiet, "I'm looking forward to their fucking faces", he chuckled.

"Oh really?" her voice sounded puzzling, "Well, _my_ subordinates will not say a word _or_ protest as-a-matter-of-fact. No opinions will be heard of the matter."

Kenpachi laughed, glaring at her, "Are you _that_ scary to them?"

Unohana lifted her doubted face, "What do you mean?"

Kenpachi scoffed turning his back at the window, "Never mind" he grinned, remembering all the tales that had reached his ears about how she could seduce a man to surrender to her orders with just her closed eyes smile and a low tone of her voice. He wanted pretty much to see it with his own eyes, how that woman wasn't very far from his insisting attitude.

Kenpachi came back towards Retsu and, tilting his face close to hers, Unohana's heart jumped as she almost thought he'll reach her lips, "So what?" he scoffed, "I'll be like your dirty little secret, ey? Except of course those who came with you as stowaways …and Yachiru." he said in a whisper, "She really doesn't count anyhow…"

Unohana's heart was pounding heavily at that close range of his face; both their breaths were mixed in the air between them as she only noticed the opportunity she had to reach him with her fingertips. But the fear was so great, she hesitated with her close hand on mid air. Opening her fingers and closing them she refused, she wasn't capable of it. She didn't even know of his true feelings for her. If he was just playing around for him to be easier to fight her later.

"Tch…" her eyes lifted up, staying on his again, "Don't hesitate, woman." He said dryly, "You know better than to hesitate with _me_, Retsu. Don't be a coward. You're not that weak." He indicated, taking her hand up to his nape making their faces lose distance, as Unohana's heart stopped again, "That's why _I_ chose _you_ in the first place. You're mine, I'm yours and no motherfucker can say anything against it, _got it_?"

At first Retsu could felt her heart warming soft as her eyes watered with joy, one that spread into her soul like the morning breaking sun. Kenpachi's fingers ran through her hair as he noticed how soft and aromatic it was. He closed his face against it, inhaling its scent, smiling delighted, "What did you put in your hair today, Retsu?" he scoffed smirking.

Unohana smiled triumphal, "I washed it _twice_ for the occasion." She said, "Like it?"

"Did you did this to _seduce_ me, ey brat?" he giggled, puzzled.

"Of course." She answered, "What else?"

Kenpachi burst out laughing, "…How amusing. Well, too bad for me." He smirked, "It _worked_."

**Reviews, jokes, coments and critiques welcome!**


	11. A Squad's Resolution

**Hiya! School's gonna keep me slow at updating so please be patient and keep suporting this Fanfic!**

**I dont own Kenpachi or Retsu, or anyother else. Tite Kubo does!**

11. **A Squad's Resolution**

Seas of murmurs erupted for the passed days at the Zaraki's division every time Kenpachi happened to walk through his men. He never flinched; however, he knew the conversation's protagonist was himself.

The intranquility governed Squad eleven since the day the squad four Captain planted foot at their division. Kenpachi knew better not speaking or hearing about the matter to and from his subordinates. But after a week and a half he couldn't stay away from the officers' words behind his back thanks to his runt's talent at ears dropping.

"…She's planning of moving in and bring the whole squad four here, Ken-chan!" Yachiru said when Kenpachi was bathing her one night he, curiously resign to the idea of torturing his men if he heard them talk in his back even once, "Is she gonna marry you, Ken-chan?"

"Shut up, runt! And don't move or you'll get shampoo on your eyes again." He said as he scratched hard into her scalp creating more foam cover her head, "Wash your arm pits twice with the soap, would ya? And can you stop talking about Retsu, goddammit?"

"But I looove talking 'bout Mom, Ken-chan!" Yachiru made a splash of water with her arms, making Kenpachi's pants soak in wet.

"She's not your mother, idiot!"

But the Squad's resolution increased as Unohana's continuous visits frequented. Although she seated down to drink tea and talk, Zaraki's subordinates' imagination overflow the reality. The absence of the Third Seat and Fifth Seat disoriented the lowered ranked officers and hooked them in the only beliefs they had, and those where rumors. Non further, with no one brave enough to stand for the confused officers the desperation multileveled at the point of collision. Gossip became daily like fighting as Yachiru's reports for the Captain became the latest update of word schemes.

On day Kenpachi's legs climbed at the top of the table of where his men ate, and with sudden fury, he kicked each and one of their plates that, where sent off flying over their heads as he got their nerves up enough for them to have all frighten eyes and ears on their Captain.

Listen up all of you nasties sons of bitches!" he roared, stepping his feet hard and slow against the dinning table as he went side by side, "You're all disgraceful maggots! You look like a bunch of gossip motherfuckers to me instead of some grotesque Soul Reapers! SHAMEFULL! So what if I'm sleeping with Retsu Unohana? GROW UP!"

"Yeah! You go, Ken-chan!"

"I've had enough of this bullshit! If I hear _one_ more word respecting Unohana I swear that you'll want to kiss your skin good bye!"

On the next morning Unohana experience a very quiet Squad Eleven Headquarter. No officers were found guarding the entrance or peeking heads out of dojos. Just closed doors, clean floors and a silent Kenpachi sited on his desk with his cheek resting on his arm.

"Morning", she sang with her low female voice as she closed the door behind her. "I've been wondering if there was an emergency at your squad"

Kenpachi frown at her, "What'd you mean?"

"Well it's just that…your division." She glance at the walls as if they where hiding behind them, "It's so …quiet. It looks like a ghost town"

"Tch.", he scoffed regarding the words he had spoken the day before to his men while they looked at him up struggling to maintain they're butts on their chairs, "Believe me," Yachiru's reports had returned into the ordinary complains about her low quantities of konpeito candy that morning, instead of the latest rumors around, "…it's better this way", as he said this he pushed his chair back and circled his desk until he stood at close range in front of his lover. Retsu caught his eyes and they were shinning with desire right before he took both of her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. As he smirked he caresses her cheek down to her collar bone, slowly without haste, following with his eye his trail, "Unless… you liked those scum bags to talk about us all day long?"

"Talking you say?" she echoed, puzzled, her skin trembled against his touch, "What _did_ they say?"

"Nah, some bullshit. A bunch of nonsense…"

"You _do_ realize that if this reaches unworthy ears it could bring you troublesome-?"

"What? Are you really scared of that?"

Unohana shocked her eyes, "Are you really not concerned of that?"

"Hell no! Why _would_ I, goddammit? I don't care _any_ of what those motherfuckers say or think about us, Retsu! It's just _you_ and _me_ here! Forget about the world dammit! I have you against the wall, trying to kiss you while you're worrying about some scums, Retsu!"

Unohana's heart jumped out of her chest in a gasp. Kenpachi barked out a laugh showing his shark shape teeth, "So you didn't notice, ey Retsu?" he mocked her as he grabbed her waist harder against him and Unohana's cheeks blushed while her body sharpened into a tone of lust for the shining grey eye that man used to see just through her, as if her soul was bare skin.

That man risk a lot to have her in his arms. His pride. His reputation. His men's expectations about him. She _had_ chosen well after all. He was playing a dangerous roll in his position. They _both_ were. Two squads that collide as opposites were those of whom their number were written on the back of both of they're haories.

"I'm starting to wonder if you had ever kissed someone before…"

Unohana hesitated, "To tell you the truth…I…I can't recall any one I've…"

Kenpachi enlarged his eye, "What? You can't be _that_ old…!" but Unohana's face was virgin of any signs of lies. Kenpachi struggled to get a flinch but, with no victory, he surrendered to the idea that she was telling the truth. For Retsu's surprise, Kenpachi let out a long and hard laughter in response, "How amusing! Good for you then." He grabbed her chin firmly, as her heart started to fail, "Well this one, hell your remember 'till the day you die."

Retsu's soul was long gone from her body as Kenpachi hot and steaming breath intoxicated her lips and, tilting his head to one side, barely touching her downer lip…

"Keeeeeen –chaaaann!"

**Please review! I loove reviews!**


	12. No Tomorrow

**I do not own BLEACH. Tite Kubo does.**

** I'm making no money out of this. Tite Kubo does.**

12. **No Tomorrow**

"Hi Mom!" bending from her waist, Yachiru greets Retsu with her wriggling hands, "I didn't knew you where here with _Ken-chan_!" she said smiling at her tutor.

However Kenpachi's expression was years away from her joyful smirk, and as he fixed his haori stepping away from Unohana, he cursed deep down his soul as he glared at her, "You weren't _suppose_ to know, runt!" he roared as he scratch his neck in frustration doing circles, "You better have a _good_ reason for this, brat, or I'll _swear_ you ain't gonna have candies tonight!"

"Huh? What _for_, Ken-chan?" Yachiru nagged wrinkling her eyebrows up, "I ain't did anything wrong!"

Unohana looked at Kenpachi from the corner of her eye, but Kenpachi didn't seem to notice she was even there, "Jus-!" he inhale a long amount of air from his nostrils and, by closing his eyes and reopening them, he incorporated his shoulders, "-_say_ _it_, Yachiru." He muttered, with his shark-like-mouth, struggling a smile from ear to ear, "_Why are you here_? _What is it_?"

Yachiru poked her lips with her tiny finger as she rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, "Hmmm… Let meeeee remember….whaaaaaaat waas it…"

Unohana turned to take a glance at Kenpachi in whose temple a palpitating vein almost bursted out. She let out a worried sigh at the scene, not capable of interfering it, but then again punishing herself by not having the will to do it. The more she thought about it the more Kenpachi's face threatened to detonate as Yachiru humbled, scratching her brain's out.

After long struggling minutes, Yachiru cried with her finger, "OH! I know! I know! I remember now!"

"_Well_?" he snapped, his fake smile breaking from impatience, "Spit it!"

Yachiru said, "I'm all out of crayons, Ken-chan! Let's go get some crayons, Ken-chan! And _Candy_! Let's go buy some candy too, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi's eye twitched, "Is that it?"

Yachiru nodded, "Yep!"

The Captain of Squad Eleven took a deep breath through his nostrils and regained his tall frame, but his mutter continued, "I can not, Yachiru." he said, "I have _a_ visitor, and she cannot wait all day while we search for your goddamn candy. _Got it_?"

Yachiru tilted her head to one side, "_Wait_?" she echoed, "Why's that? Mom can come _with_ us. Right, Mom?"

Unohana opened her mouth to answer, but Kenpachi intervened, "Yachiru, just get out, kay! I'll buy you crayons and all that bullshit in the afternoon!"

"What? Why, Ken-chan?"

" 'Cuz I'm _busy_, dammit! That's why!"

At that instant the door sliced open once again, reveling two Soul Reapers down on their knees, "Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa reporting for duty, sir!" said Ikkaku as everyone in the room that turned their eyes to the newcomers that didn't took at notice the conversation that was just cut by their sudden appearance.

A long and disturbing silence was experimented in the scene. No living Soul moved until Yumichika, frowning against the silence lifted his face up that froze on the only figure he couldn't recognize at first. He gasped in reaction, "Huh? What is Captain Unohana doing here?"

Ikkaku snapped his eyes open and stood at his feet, "_Unohana_?" Its _was_ true she was standing right next to his Captain tall frame, grinning at both of the newcomers with her porcelain features. Ikkaku felt a chill clime to his spine as he arched an eye brow, switching his stare to the Captain before he returned to Unohana and came back to his Captain and Unohana again. Why was she even here? …What _the hell_ did he miss all this time at the mission?

"What is this, Captain?" he said, "Is there an emergency?"

"No, stupid Pinball Head!" replied Yachiru, frowning at him up.

Ikkaku looked at her down, "I'm _not_ Pinball Head! _Don't_ call me Pinball Head, kay!"

Yachiru let out her tongue in response, "I can call you whatever I want whenever I want!" she snapped, "Don't look at Mommy like that, _Baldy_!"

"Ikkaku! I don't recall _ever_ calling you to report! Get out! _Both_ of you! Now!"

Yumichika stood on his feet as Ikkaku frowned puzzled, "But, _Captain_, it is our duty to-"

"NOW!"

Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged concerned looks before they bowed and turned on their heels to leave, "Bye- bye, Feather Face and Baldy!"

"Yachi_ru_!"

"What, Ke-" Yachiru interrupted herself when her eye caught a small flying thing floating into the room from the window, "Ken-chan, _look_! Behind you!"

Both Captains poked their surprised eyes over their shoulders as the Hellbutterfly crossed the room to fly unto Unohana. She, puzzled, she flexed her finger to it and it reposed over her fingerprint. The report was rather shorter than Kenpachi expected but as the Hellbutterfly floated away between them, Retsu adapted a solemn face as her porcelain features soften sad, "There's been another attack" she said to him, "They say he has strong will, but doesn't have much time." Retsu enlaced her fingers with Kenpachi's as she came closer to his face, when both of they're eyes were burning alike she said, "I'm sorry, Kenpachi. They need me. They need me to go and try to save him" the back of her palm she caressed his cheek, so softly, so effortlessly gently, "I have to go now. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

Kenpachi touched that hand on his cheek and kissed her wrist carelessly and slowly, feeling her soft and cold skin on his lips, his grey eyes never leaving hers, wishes over flooding, "No, tomorrow…I'll go with you."

**Reviews are soooo welcome!**


	13. A Sadistic Man Named Kiyoshi

**LATE! Don't blame me, blame school! ART classes just started and im gonna have double the preassure. I'll try my best to upload as fast as I can! Keep supporting this fanfic!**

**BLEACH is not mine. Just the conflict. I owe it all to sensei Tite Kubo!**

13. **A Sadistic Man named Kiyoshi**

_**Zaraki District, 112 years ago**_

The final metal stroke that pierced the sky's view send blood out from the opponent's wound. As he was backing away clumsily, grunting in agony beneath his breath, Kenpachi regained his straight figure once more, his Zanpak-to dripping the blood of the man he glared at.

The curtain of his black hair hid the fierce moon that was his eye. He let himself fall on the dirt, with one knee on the ground as he breathed heavily, cursing in his chest. Kenpachi harden his grip on the hilt of his katana when the bleeding man struggled to stand on both of his feet, "D-_daa_mn _you_…Z-zaraki!"

Kenpachi contemplated the hopeless soul while it whimpered of pain as his bleeding flesh was torn as more he struggled to plant his foot over the ground. The same ground in which a few feet away laid a paralyzed body. Its hand rested, twisted uncomfortably over her back. Her bare feet's sole where dirty of mud. Because of the foreshorten angle, Kenpachi's view could not reach her face and part of her body. However, the seared kimono that the once-living soul was wearing, out spoke that it was a woman.

Kenpachi from Zaraki turned his eyes to his enemy, "I'll ask you once again," he spoke, his head pointing out at the corpse lying in the ground, her face twisted with a grimace of agony. The grimace that followed Kenpachi and lead him unto the less expecting man, "_Did _you do _that_?"

"Why should _I_ answer to y-you?" the man muttered, "It's practically obvious, Zaraki! _Of course_ I'd done it! Was 'bout time _someone_ took justice up on their hands! Don't you agree?"

"Justice you say?" he echoed, in a puzzled tone, "How amusing. But since when, I wonder, taking the lives of the weaklings and innocents _is_ _doing_ justice?"

"What are you saying, Zaraki?" he asked, "Are you planning to defend those who despised us and betray us?"

Kenpachi scoffed his eyes down at the body, "Tch…Justice is a funny thing to start with. What you're calling _justice_ looks more to me like a cowardly act." He fixed his eyes once again at the man, "What I _actually_ believe in, rather than justice, its revenge."

"Isn't it the same?" he argued, "It's putting down all the discriminations to an _end_! C'mon, Zaraki! You and I are _alike_! We've _both_ been despised by those helpless scums! We've _both_ been cornered and mocked! Zaraki, it's time to END IT! JOIN ME and we'll be complete!"

Kenpachi poked his eye over his shoulder. The ruin of a once-standing building was right behind him. The only wall standing had irregular edges he searched for a pink haired head peeking her head towards the scene. And there she was, as he supposed, with her big ruby eyes staring at him. She blinked in surprise, frowning worryingly at her father, "Ken-chan…"

Kenpachi returned his glare at the man that still bleed, and waited for his response while he holed his wound with his folded arm, "I understand your fury and quest for revenge… _but…_ I don't need it anymore," he indicated, as a smirk grew on the corner of his mouth, "I'm _already_ complete," he lifted his Zanpak-to up, aiming at him with it, "What 'bout you? Do you feel complete after killin' all those men, women and children? Do you feel fulfilled of watchin' them choke to death? Do you feel accomplished at seein' they're pleading eyes roll over blank and fall hard on the ground? Do you feel like your doin' _justice_ when you see the bodies of children that woke up one mornin' on their lives to suddenly die jus' because you just had to act like a fucking God that takes out the lives of people who had nothin' to do with the ones who, _you_ say, despised us?..._Tell_ me…Kiyoshi…How _it feels_ to be a serial killer, ey0!"

The man that recuperated his breath smirked at Kenpachi. But minutes later it transformed into a chuckle and grew intensively to a loud barked laughter, "Is that a curiosity question or a poll for your friends the Soul Reapers, Zaraki?" he cried, smiling ear to ear in amusement, "Have you already fallen _that_ low? We're a lot alike! Why can't you see that?"

Kiyoshi raised his hand between them and Kenpachi narrowed a crystal bottle the size of a finger that sparkled with a ray of pale moonlight, "With this weapon we could be unstoppable, _Zaraki_! Nobody would defy us or look us down! NOT _them_!" his other hand pointed at the cadaver lying on the dirt, "NOT the Seireitei! NOT _ever_ again!"

"What a pain."

Kenpachi's frame vanished. Before Kiyoshi could question how he did it and think about himself, a metal flash sliced cut the hand he was holding the bottle. He let out a scream of agony as his wrist bone had fallen apart from his arm, letting his bare flesh bleed abruptly. The crystal bottle was never released from its prision of fingers even as the palm fell hard in a pool of blood on the ground.

Kiyoshi cried in horror and agony as he back away, holding his beheaded hand in front of his nose.

Kenpachi kicked him right in the middle of his chest, sending him flying backwards. Kiyoshi, coughing, lifted his head a little when he devised a bleeding hand next to his feet on the distance. But before he could struggle to stand with his elbows a foot stepped it flat, breaking the folded fingers' bone and the crystal bottle inside them.

"NOOOO!"

Again and again the foot desfigurated the palm as its color darkened in violet, messing it with mud and blood. The poison had scattered on the hands skin, blotting between the broken fingers and mixed with its own blood and Kenpachi's sandal sole.

It was gone. The weapon he cherished so much, that worked and fit with his plan and made it effortlessly to succeed. The only thing that gave him power…_gone_.

Kenpachi laid his feet with the last effort to break the hand bones into ashes. Twisted it as it's cracked once more beneath its skin, "Where's your weapon _now_, Kiyoshi? HYAA!" the resting piece of human meat was kicked out flying in spirals far away between some trees, "Guess _what_? _Now_ you're just like 'em, Kiyoshi! You're _weak_!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, ZARAKI? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? _THEY'RE_ OUR ENEMIES, NOT ME!"

"What're you blabbing' 'bout?" Kenpachi took his neck sleeve and pulled him close unto his face, "You ask for it, you despicable dumbass, son of a bitch. That's what happens when you play with the lives of the weakling civilians. It's pointless to even start with. They don't stand a chance."

"What 'bout you?" snapped Kiyoshi, "You're on their side? A man like you, talented, gifted with strength doesn't play the good guy! Don't throw 'way your gift! You're playin' with fire! And you'll _BURN_!"

_**Squad Four Barrack's Hospital, the present day**_

As Unohana's hand stopped her healing work every nurse officer lowered their head. A deep and phantasmagorical silence conquered the room. Retsu stood straight and took a last glance at the monitor next to the bed, narrating a straight dead line, "Call it, Isane"

The lieutenant took a deep breath as she referenced her watch at her wrist, "Time of dead…12:43" she declared weary as her soul gained a heavy weight. Every and each one of the officers dropped their instruments and pulled down their protective mask. Unohana was left alone to cover the body of a once living man with a blanket up to the top of his head.

The nurses passed by Kenpachi's shoulder as he rested against the doorway. Retsu was facing her back to him, so he was limited to her head's bow to realize that she had forgotten everything about him. He let out a scoff and his folded arms when he crossed the room unto her. He circled the bed to face her. Retsu's eyes never meet his. They were paralyzed behind her closed lids. Kenpachi passed his stare down to the voluptuous blanket of a frozen face in time. In that moment he took the white cloth off his face.

He didn't react at the grotesque grimace the man had carved in his face. It was curiously nostalgic rather than choking. It was too clear for him. So many times he had seen that cold and white as snow skin. Those violet red lips. Budding eye balls. Line of fresh and thick blood flooding from his mouth.

Was all _too_ familiar to him.

He returned the blanket to the man's face, abruptly, "I know who did this" Unohana opened her eyes, puzzled.

The image of a hundred years old was vivid at the back of his mind again. Nostalgic, "His name was Kiyoshi," he said, "Kiyoshi from Zaraki"

**I LOOOOVE Reviews!**


	14. As you engulf Me

**LATE AND SHORT! people Im sorry but it was suposed to be longer but THERES A TROPICAL STORM COMING IN MY COUNTRY! Xp Im gonna be out of electricity and water for long days! Its name is IRENE AND its BIG! it could trasnform to a hurricane so please wish me luck!**

**Bleach ain't mine ya-da ya-da ya-da. Neither Kenpachi or squad eleven!**

14. **As you engulf Me**

Concern _wasn't_ the right word to describe how Zaraki glanced at the Squad Four officers when they bowed to him as he crossed the division's hallways for the second time on that week. They always saluted when his frame came into the scene with the same surprise every time, "Morning, Captain Zaraki!" _shouted_ more likely, Kenpachi thought.

Rather than his voice, the bells of his hair respond to the still bowed officer's gestures of good manner when he turned to the Captain beside him, "What the _hell_ did you _told_ this scum bags, woman?"

Unohana asked, puzzled, "What'd you mean? ...I already told you my men wouldn't argue 'bout the matter. _Be_sides, they always _have_ to salute their superiors no matter were they go, it is, after all, part of their obligation… _Especially_ if that Captain is my boyfriend."

Kenpachi stared at her from the corner of his narrowed eye with, "Tch…" he scoffed as he looked away, "The day I get my hands on you', will be the day I'll let you' call me the hell you wan', lousy woman"

Retsu caught Kenpachi's finger with hers and linked between them, effortlessly, "Stubborn as ever, Kenpachi" she sighed, leaning her head against his arm, attracting more glances from the passing officers.

Once in Unohana's clean and bright office, Retsu crossed the room up to her lieutenant, who had been waiting in the morning with a struggling agenda against her side. She refused to emit any question regarding the Captain of Squad Eleven's prescience. She foresaw this visits will start anytime soon and it was out of question rather than obvious that it was only a matter of time for it to begin being a new daily routine.

As both women executed her duties, Kenpachi laid down in a bed the captain had for patients that needed constant attention lying next to the window, where he stayed until the sun tainted the room vivid orange and he was miles away in slumber.

Unohana pushed back her chair and fixed her haori as her lieutenant did so on papers and hide them on binders. When she was on her last report she looked back at Retsu Unohana, "Captain, are you going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Can't promise you anything," she responds, regarding the sleeping man beside the window, "Why'd you ask?"

"Oh, its nothing that urgent…" she blushed at comprehending that tonight could as unexpected as the morning after, "…it's the Society of Female Soul Reapers' committee. Tomorrow it's the reunion and they want you to be there…Well if you have any other time tomorrow.

"I see," she said, turning her head to Isane, "I'll have it in mind then. Thank you, Isane."

"Mm-hm…" she sighed and bowed at her Captain before turning on her heels and leaving the office.

Unohana's heart accelerated when she felt the door click shut and she realized the only breathing soul on the room was Kenpachi and herself.

She came closer onto the bed's side, where Kenpachi lay with his arms crossed under his nape and his chest went up and down in a slow rhythm. His sealed eyes showed complete unconscious while his elbows incorporated now and then.

Retsu never noticed she was grinning at that man's sleep state. She recalled all those times other Soul Reapers referenced to him as the agent of chaos and bloodshed in the Seireitei's struggle to balance and peace.

And then again his face rested miles away in slumber, breathing slowly, regardless of all those rumors, all those comments against him… she was in love with that man. But it will be a great deal of time before she could tell him that… she wasn't ready. _They_ weren't ready. She _needed_ to wait.

For now she just planted her knee on the mattress, pushing down as she let her body carefully lie unto Kenpachi's side, incorporating closer to his sleeping frame. She leaned her face against his chest, inhaling his scent sighing pleasantly closing her eyes. His Spiritual Pressure engulfed her.

Suddenly, a muscular arm wrapped her back and pushed her closer to Kenpachi. She snapped her eyes open and she heard a strong and dull voice, "You've got me waitin' all day, Retsu, you badass"

A smile was drawn in Unohana's face, "Sorry I will give you a reward you're waiting"

Kenpachi let out a loud laugh lifting his head to lean forward to her face, "Oh, yeah…_Now_ we're TALKIN'!"

Kenpachi was already over her when he grabbed Unohana's face to pull her unto his own. Unohana couldn't react. She couldn't think. She just could watch him make his move and close her eyes slowly.

**REVIEW and wish me luck with IRENE!**


	15. Under Pressure

**Irene(THE HURRICANE)is GONE! I HAD ENOUGH TIME TO COMPENSETHE LAST SHORT CHAPTER! BEHOLD! tHE LONGEST SO FAR!**

**I do not own BLEACH blah-blah-blah. Neither kenpachi nor Retsu ! XD**

15. **Under Pressure**

Kenpachi's hot and steaming breath intoxicated Retsu's mouth as he pursed his lips hungrily against hers. Both of his knees were on her sides, and his hands on Unohana's nape, pushing her forward to the kiss. Retsu couldn't breath. Nothing that she cared. Her heart was bumping on her ears. All her mind was far gone from her body, all consciousness was concentrated in how his lips tasted, how he carelessly kissed her desperately, as if he's been waiting a life time for that.

Kenpachi savor her sweet lips, her cold mouth. Everything of her was contaminating him with delight and pleasure. He couldn't get enough of this woman. Everything about her was so contradictory of him that he couldn't contain himself to open his lips wider and kiss her deeper, winding and unwinding their tongues together.

He felt cold fingertips climbing up to his bare chest. Blood raced furiously through Zaraki's veins while in Unohana's blood dried concentrating on her head.

Kenpachi separated his lips away from Retsu and left hers soaking wet. Unohana gasped for air when Kenpachi kissed her passionately from her cheek to down her collar bone. As his hands measure to cover her whole body, Unohana planted her hand over his nape.

Kenpachi returned to gaze at Retsu, "_Lik_ed it?"

Retsu's smile was already drawn on her features. Her heart was pounding heavily on her chest, "Why'd you stopped so suddenly?"

Kenpachi opened up a bright shark-like smile and laughed, "Heck I'm givin ya time to breath, woman. Heh…You're weaker than I expected. _One_ kiss and you're already suffocating!"

"Well, you _are_ over me, Kenpachi."

Zaraki looked down, noticing her body underneath him, "So _what_?"

Retsu sighed leaning her head forward to sit by the support of her elbows, grinning at her lover, "Oh, never mind…"

Kenpachi scoffed at her letting his haori slip down his shoulders and with one hand throwing them across the room. Retsu forgot about breathing when Zaraki pulled out his arms from his shihakusho letting it dangle on his hips, showing his voluminous, muscular chest barely naked in front of her, the now breathless and blushing Captain.

Kenpachi, at the notice of her unexpected reaction, he sneered, "Oh, c'm_on!_ _Don't_ tell me a damn_ healer_ has _ne_ver _seen_ a shirtless man before!"

Retsu even blushed more. She felt a strong knot on her trough as she melts at that voluptuous skin of his, so perfect it make her melt. Kenpachi let out a wary sighed, "Man…your unbelievable, woman" he leaned forward to her body once more grabbing her haori's sleeve down, "Juz for the record, the other thing was a warm up." Unohana ear was engulfed with Kenpachi warm breath as he said, "_This_ is gonna be the _real thing_"

**. . .**

"Ladies! Ladies! May I have your attention?" Nanao Ise pushed her eye glasses up to her nose as the other female Soul Reapers settle on their respected chairs. Yachiru gave her wide smile at all the women present up on her Chairwoman post on top of the table, "Thank you. Now, welcome to our Society of Female Soul Reaper weekly Committee Reunion! Today's agenda is full of themes we should discuss. I'd worked hard last night organizing it, so, if you ask jus' for the record if it is a big deal, then the answer is_ yes_! So now we start with the first theme that shall be-"

"Captain Unohana's new boyfriend!"

"Correct- Wwait! What? _Rangiku_! That's not what I was 'bout to say-!"

The females gasped shifting their faces up to Retsu Unohana that was at the end of the table for being late. She opened her eyes puzzled, "What…?"

In less than a second all the females were surrounding her with shining eyes and hopeful smiles, "You have a boyfriend, Captain?" Kiyone Kotetsu asked with a big smile of gratitude on her face, "Why didn't you told us?"

"Yeah! Tell us _who_ is it!" Rangiku asked.

Unohana grinned at the women, "What? How do you know?"

"Well, Captain, everyone from your squad is buzzing 'bout it" Rangiku said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"But… how don't you know who it is?"

"They refuse to tell us" Nemu had an emotionless expression; however she was into the conversation as well as any of the others.

"They just won't let their tongue lose a bit" Rangiku said, waving her palm down, her smile brighten, "But you can tell us who he is, Captain! We're dying to know who's the lucky man!"

"Is it a Captain?" Kiyone said eagerly.

"Is he _handsome_?" Rangiku asked.

"Hey! Leave my Captain alone! You too Kiyone! Knock it off!"

"Aw, Isane don't be such a rip off!"

"It's okay, Isane" Everybody switch their gazes down to Unohana once again, "Let them be curious."

"But Captain-"

_"Let them be…Isane_"

The lieutenant swallowed hard at her Captain's spine tingling glance, "Alright, Captain…"

"_Well_" Rangiku proceeded, "Is he cute?"

"Is he a gentleman?" Kiyone asked

Unohana answered, "Yes, he is"

"Aww!"

"Who is he?"

"Is he Shunsui?"

"Hey! What are you girls up to!" Nanao jumped from the other side of the table.

"Is he Ukitake!"

"HUH!" Kiyone protested, blushing, "No way, Rangiku!"

Unohana giggled, "Relax, Kiyone, it's not him". _Is she really enjoying this? _Isane thought.

"Phew… Told you so."

"What! C'mon you guys are _so_ alike! You match _perfectly_!"

A loud laughter was herd from the other side of the table as every female swift they're faces to the source. Yachiru was hitting the table with her palms because of the laughter that tortured her gut. Her shrieking voice got annoyer and annoyer.

"What's so funny?" Rangiku asked puzzled.

"Did someone say a joke or something?" Nemu asked, emotionless.

But Yachiru fell on the floor as she lost control of herself.

"Chairwoman! Chairwoman!" Nanao Ise tried to take her hand to lift her, "Chairwoman, please calm down!"

"IT'S SOO FUNNY! MAKE THEM STOP, NANA!"

"Ah, well, it looks like Lieutenant Kusajishi ate to much candy again," Unohana said receiving the female faces once more, and she smiled "There's no need to worry about it."

"Why wouldn't you tell them, _Mommy_?" Yachiru asked giggling, "Are you _shy_ or something'"

"Don't interfere Yachiru." Rangiku said, "You're too young to understand."

"What? I_ do_ understand. Right, Mommy? Want me to tell them who he is?"

"Isane"

"Yes ma'am." Isane Kotetsu pulled out a small sack from her pocket and let it dangle in front of Yachiru's eyes, "_Look_, Lieutenant! Konpeito Candy!"

Yachiru gasped, "CANDY! CANDY! GIMME!"

"Go get them!" Isane ran off the room unto the door and into the corridor as the pink haired child obeyed and followed her lead with her arms stretching in front of her.

"CANDY! CANDY!CANDY!CANDY!CANDY..."

When the Lieutenant small shrieking voice vanished with the distance, "You were saying…?"

After a long minutes pause the women were once again around her pleading for answers "Are you gonna tell us _who's _the lucky man? C'mon! Jus a clue!" Rangiku whimpered.

"Well he is a Captain" Unohana nodded.

"Ah-ha"

"He's _tall_"

"Oooh"

"Shunsui _is_ tall!" Rangiku pointed out, "It has to be him!"

Unohana sighed, "No, his not it. Keep trying"

"Agh! Why wouldn't you tell us, _Cap_tain! We won't tell!" Kiyone insisted with her hands together, pleadingly, "Please!"

"OH! I know! You must be worried about what we might say, isn't that _so_?" everyone stared at Rangiku waiting in an awkward pause, "Is it _Mayuri_?"

"_WHAT_?"

"That's impossible"

"What'd you mean's impossible, _Nemu_?"

"If it were _really_ Lord Mayuri I wouldn't have been wasting time asking some useless nurses about it. It would have been pointless"

"Oh, well look who's the smarty-good-two-shoes!"

"No, Mayuri isn't the man _eit_her. Try again"

"Oh, I give up!"

"Already, Kiyone?" Rangiku said.

"We've mention _every_ male Captain name within the Thirteen Court Guard Squads that could date Captain Unohana!"

"You haven't mention Gin Ichimaru or Sosuke Aizen" Nemu said.

Momo Hinamori stood from her chair as Rangiku also gasped, "_WHAT_? Now _that's_ impossible!" they cried at the same time.

Suddenly the entrance door sliced opened abruptly. Isane stood there, breathing heavily, "HE'S COMING!"

Nanao fixed her eyeglasses puzzled, "What do you mean? Who's comi-?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

All the women gasped at the appearance of a male on the entrance door as Isane ran away from him screaming.

He at once unsheathed his sword and showed it in front of his face, "Scatter, Senbozakura"

"_RUN _FOR IT!"

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	16. Away with my Insolence

**BLEACH: it ain't mine. Nor Kenpachi nor anyone else. It's all Tite Kubo's work!**

16. **Away with my Insolence**

Sinking his finger in the water, Kenpachi proved that it was indeed warm enough. He closed the sink with a single twist. Then he popped open a bottle with a label that read out _bubbles _and he turn it upside down pouring it in the hot water. Once finished he tossed a small towel over his shoulder and stood on his feet walking strait to the bathroom exit. He crossed his room until he had a pink painted door in front of his face with two colorful words, made by the runt herself, which he never needed to read:_ Yachiru's room._

He didn't bother to knock, he just pushed the door abruptly and gave a glare at the, as he expected, still messed up pink bed room, "Yachi_ru_! Didn't I _told you_ to clean this fucking mess a few minutes ago?"

Yachiru, who had been peeking her head under the bed, popped her face up to her tutor and said with sparkling ruby eyes, "But, _Ken-chan_ I _told_ you I was looking for my doll, 'cause I can't find it!"

"I don't fucking care 'bout your freaking' toy, runt! When I _tell_ you something you have to _do it_, dammit! Clean this fucking room _now_, brat! I don't wanna hear any more complains coming from you! Jus' do it fast before your bath turns cold."

"Huh? A bath Ken-chan? Alrea_dy_?"

"I _said_ no complains, dammit!"

When he slam the door shut, he sat on the edge of his bed as he asked himself, pissed, why did he left Unohana for this? Just when they were finally into it and having fun, he just _had_ to have this uneasy feeling that something was not right regarding Yachiru. He was so unfocused of the moment that he had to dismiss the fun session with his lover to go back to his barracks and find an all dirty Yachiru and her disaster zone room.

Why didn't he bring Retsu with him to kill time while Yachiru started to think about what he said to her? But then he reconsidered it and realized that if he _would_ have brought her it _will_ have ended up in the making of dirty acts. And by having Yachiru just a door away he couldn't think about taking any risks. So it was good enough that he hadn't made that decision earlier. Although, he couldn't deny that it could've been really good doing it with her. Just by kissing her, desire build up in him as he almost lost control of his whole body. He could've sworn he was losing it as she had switch sides with him and, before he could realize it, she was on top of him, controlling him, and making him feel constant waves of passion overflow him as he laughed at how she started to control him aggressively, without warning and losing her distinguished tall and innocent frame of which she was well-known. She was more than meets the eye; he scoffed at his insides when he thought this. He_ will _have fun with her after all.

Then he interrupted his own thoughts when he remembered that Yachiru had a warm bath tub waiting, "Yachi_ru_!"

"Whaaat!"

"Done already?"

"Emm…"

"…Yachiru! _Answer _me!"

"In a minute, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi roared, "No more minutes, dammit. I gave you enough time! You're taking a bath NOW!"

Kenpachi stood on his feets and pushed open the door, "Yachiru, bath. Now."

Yachiru stared at her Ken-chan with her eyebrows frowned together, "I was just looking for my rubber ducky, Ken-chan, don't be so meanie!"

As she marched up to the bathroom, Kenpachi sighed weary rubbing his temples. Once with Yachiru in the water distracted with the bubbles, Kenpachi could clean her with ease. He never regretted buying that bullshit as long as it distracted his little brat and made the bathing hour a more productive and shorter one.

When he told her to close her eyes so that he could guarantee that the shampoo would not fall on her waking eyes, she started talking that she saw animals and some strange creatures that cleaned their cars, "There's nothin' there goddammit! What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Right there, Ken-chan!" Kenpachi followed her little pointing finger up to the ceiling, "Can you see it? Can you, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi was about to bark out a no when he swallowed the word and sighed, trying control his temper. He wasn't looking forward to arguing with her right there, non ever. He just had to surrender to her imagination to be with peace of mind. The only thing he hated the most other than boring days is to have a sad or angry Yachiru, "_Yes I see 'em_."

"Told you soooo!" she sang; "Now they're cooking dinner, Ken-chan!"

Kenpachi sighed, "_Yes, brat_…"

"What'd you think there doin', Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi said, "They're roosting a bunny"

"They _are_?" Yachiru gasped.

Yachiru was clean when he took her out of the water and measure to dry her with towels, taking a special time to rub her hair. When she was al wrapped up with a big towel he gave her nightgown for her to dress. He got out of the bathroom with Yachiru following his lead. She gazed up at her father when he sat on the edge of his bed letting out a sigh, "Are you going to spend time with Mom tomorrow, Ken-chan?"

Zaraki lifted his head to take a glance at Yachiru, "Why'd you ask? Is non of your business"

"I'm jus' asking', Ken-chan"

Kenpachi scoffed at her closing his eyes, "Don't think so, runt. She had this meeting with the Female Soul Reaper bullshit tomorrow. And I doubt she'll be free in the afternoon."

"Ooh. So she'll be in the meeting?"

"That's what I said, you brat"

"Oooh…I'll be there too!"

"Yeah, I know. I signed the papers for ya, remember?"

Yachiru looked at him with puzzled eyes, "_Papers_?" but then she switches her face to a bright smile, "I'll keep an eye on Mommy for you, Ken-chan, okay?"

Zaraki frowned at her, "I never asked you to"

But on the next day Yachiru came busting in Kenpachi's office with that bright smile again, "Guess what today's topic was?"

Kenpachi lowered his monthly edition of the _Seireitei Bulletin_ to take a glance at the pink haired girl in front of him, "What now, _brat_?"

Yachiru, regardless of his words she cried, "Unohana's new _BOYFRIEND_!"

**LOOOOVE Reviews! they really inspire me to continue!**


	17. A Nightmare with You

**BLEACH ain't mine! Kenpachi ain't mine! Tite Kubo owns everything (_exepting_ Kiyoshi XD)!**

17. **A Nightmare with You**

A cry echoed through his head and intensified by second. It got more and more loudly. More and more until it reached his senses and make them shake and he opened his eyes to see Kiyoshi's beheaded arm bleed. The cry he heard was of agony. It was Kiyoshi's cry.

When he lifted his glare up to Kenpachi they were bleeding, over flooding with anger, hatred and the lust for revenge. Just in that moment black dressed figures started appearing in flash step all around them. Kenpachi looked sideways puzzled. He never had recalled seen this men before, not with those almost completely covered faces. They weren't Soul Reapers; he thought just when a woman appeared just behind Kiyoshi. He turned abruptly as if he was actually scared, as if his fears were coming true right before his eyes when she lifted her glare up to them. Her skin was brown as the earth, she dressed with a white haori over her shoulders and arms that almost shaded the uniform Zaraki recalled as Soul Reaper's. He didn't know back then what the white part of the uniform meant, but he did noticed that she wasn't anything like the ordinary Soul Reapers he had never seen before: her spiritual Pressure was overwhelming.

"Kiyoshi from Zaraki," her golden eyes were on the bleeding man on the floor, who opened more his eyes, "By the order of Central Forty Six and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you're under arrest for the killing of fifty nine people on Zaraki District."

As she read his sentence, the officers around them unsheathed their swords, "Fall down, Kiyoshi from Zaraki. Do not resist. If you haven't notice, you're surrounded."

However, Kiyoshi's feet planted hard on the ground and the woman Soul Reaper frowned at him, "I said _fall down_, Kiyoshi!"

"You ain't the boss of me, BITCH!"

"This is your _last_ warning, Kiyoshi!" Yoruichi Shihoin cried, the black suited men had gasped at the insult and incorporated their feet. Her team was struggling not to intervene, "Fall down! You're in no position to make a stand! Surrender just to make this easier for all of us."

"Hell with you! I ain't surrendering, asshole! That's what a coward will do!"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Kenpachi took Kiyoshi's neck sleeve and when he had his eyes on him, Zaraki planted a fist on his face. Kiyoshi spitted blood from his mouth as Yoruichi gasped, and with a disapproving tone she yell, "STOP THAT, YOU! _Release_ him!"

Kenpachi switch his glance at her when he pushed Kiyoshi to the floor from where he coughed, "Who gave you permission to hit him like that!" Yoruichi cried at Kenpachi.

"Well I don't see _anyone_ stopping his mouth from moving." he scoffed at her, cleaning his hands, "A thank you won't be necessary, do"

Yoruichi crossed her arms on her stomach, lifting an eyebrow, "And who the hell do you think you are, _pal_?"

Kenpachi chuckled at her, his shark like teeth shinning, "That won't be necessary, _missy_." As he half turned, he gave a last glance on the lousy woman and his men, "He's _all_ yours"

He turned on his heels and walked unto the path drawn upon him, as he searched for his pink haired girl that peeked her head up to the scene and her eyes now where shinning on him, "Let's go" as soon as he told her this, the girl smiled at him and left her hiding place to climb on her father's back.

He lowered his grey eyes over his shoulder unto Kiyoshi who glared at him down from the ground while he hid he's bleeding nose behind his hand, "Have a nice time on hell, you bastard son of a bitch"

A dark room cornered his sight as his eyes opened slowly from his unconscious trance. A foot step was heard. Someone backed down beside his bed at the moment he opened his eyelids and incorporated his neck. He left out an annoyed sighed, "Al right. Come on out"

When he said this, a dark but familiar frame came closer hesitating as it walked. He didn't give the need to watch the face of his little runt to recognize her.

What was concerning rather than surprising was the fact that she was out of her bed while the moon was far on set in the dark sky, "What're you doing out o' bed, brat?" he growled, his voice as dull and low as the night itself, "Go back to your room, dammit"

But as Yachiru stepped forward to the moonlight that reflected on the floor from the window, he spotted big and watery ruby eyes that frowned up with fear. Kenpachi stared at her, puzzled.

He switched sides on his bed to face her, being support by his elbows. Her little frame followed his movements and remained waiting, fully aware that she would get a scold to return unto her bed chamber. Kenpachi saw no flinch on her features; they were as set as a pale sculpture. And so the answer came to him as bright as sunlight. Tilting his head backwards he said, "Ahh ...A nightmare, wasn't it?"

Yachiru nodded with her head slowly, her downer lip sprouting out, "Mm-hm…It was with Kiyo-yo, Ken-chan." She whimpered.

He lifted his eyebrows, surprised for the first time in months, or at least as long as he remembered. Yachiru lowered her head as she swayed her body from side to side, recalling the times Kenpachi did this to comfort her when she cried back when she was so pitifully young to even stop when he told her to.

Kenpachi scratch his nape still trying to believe the idea that his child still had that man's face carved on the edges of her memories. Just like he did.

After some long minutes, Kenpachi Zaraki let out a weary sigh and returned his head on his pillow, holding out his hand to her, "Come' ere"

Yachiru acquired a long and white smile across her face as she climbed up to her Ken-chan's bed and crawled unto his side, where he wrapped her small body with his big and muscular arm. He tugged the sheets over both while Yachiru rested her head on his chest, beside his beating heart.

"Don't get accustomed to this, you hear me?"

"You're so nice, Ken-chan" she said regardless of what he said before her, "Does that means I can sleep here for the night, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi scoffed, before saying, "Only if you promise me you'll be a big girl next time you face that asshole anywhere, even in dreams, brat"

Yachiru lifted her eyes up to Kenpachi, who was expecting them, "I promise, Ken-chan"

"That's more like it" he said, patting her pink head, "That's why you have a damn Zanpak-to, brat. _Use_ it. Kick his head off and play with his inners! He doesn't have a Zanpak-to, _doe_s he?"

Yachiru digged back at her memories and found nothing that was a sword on any of his hands, "I _gue_ss not" she said slowly, "I'll cut him down to humiliation, later"

Kenpachi chuckled and mussed her hair, "_Good_"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**On the next chapter Kenpachi and Unohana's first date? :O**


	18. The Adjustable Replacement

**LATE AGAIN! But ITS LOONG! Enjoy! And review if you liked it!**

**BLEACH isn't mine. It's Tite Kubo"s all imagination, geniusness and creativity's fault! XD**

18. **The Adjustable Replacement**

Two souls, miles away from each other, stared at their glances, perhaps with the same eagerness to fulfill their plans for today as their own eyes met with the reflexion on their room mirrors. The day, for both of them, had the expectation to be something special and some say out of hand, and for obvious reasons, they didn't coincide with each other.

As Kenpachi grabbed his hairbrush to create his hairstyle division he organized cromatologicly the day carefully laid in front of him. His day was ready to turn unto Retsu Unohana's person only. Although the possibilities for her unwilling emotions to raise resistance to his promotion were obviously high, he was more than capable to drag her back of her hesitant thoughts.

Meanwhile, and sitting calmly indifferent from Zaraki's far away thoughts and expectations, Unohana twisted her long and dark hair to a thick braid over her chest and down her front frame, playing the same thoughtful cards of anticipation as the Eleventh Captain as her glance jumped right back at her. Unlike her lover, she _did_ have a stressed agenda carved on her mind.

Every minute of every hour of the day was counted and heavily charged of duties, operations and patients exams she needed to pass through to fulfill the day. A deep pain engulfed an edge of her heart when she tried to empty at least half an hour to squish her boyfriend in, but she couldn't change one single thing according to the schedule without endangering a patient's life. So Kenpachi had to wait, she said to herself as a weary sighed agonized on her chest as a heavy burden was build up on her shoulders when she stood on her feet and crossed her room to exit and start her stressful day.

It was already ten o'clock of the morning when Kenpachi laid a foot inside the Squad Four Barracks. And as he passed by the officer, they abruptly bowed at him with the usual _Good Morning, Captain Zaraki _yell as he caught them at the middle of their work and appeared by surprise on their view. He went down the hall that send him unto Retsu's office, but when he froze at her door and knocked, an officer behind him responded in a bow.

"What'd you mean she ain't here?" he growled, repeating what she told him but with and indifferent and harassing tone.

The woman dressed in a nurse uniform said rather scared than with authority, "She's with a patient right now, and no one can enter other than the Captain's assistance"

"Hell with you! Get out of my fucking way, bitch!"

The nurse with a yelp crashed her back with the wall as Kenpachi ran down the hall, leaving the officer breathless and with a cry on her through behind.

One of the _many_ things he hated the most was being instructed by some weak-ass-nurse-officer that didn't know how to wield a sword.

Unohana checked the monitor beside the bed once more and returned her glance at the Squad Thirteen Captain and his pale features. She sighed in relief and said to the other Captain standing on the opposite side of the patient's bed, "He'll be fine now"

Shunsui Kyoraku also sighed and glanced at his white haired friend, "Quite a scare you gave us for a second there, buddy. You'll pay for that later"

Unohana chuckled as she pulled out her stethoscope and verified Ukitake's chest pulse. Shunsui lifted his eyes unto Retsu just before he caught over her shoulder an unexpected figure leaning in the door way just behind her, with his arms crossed on his chest as his fingers tapped on his elbow, impatiently.

Shunsui, although as smirk and a lousy chuckle struggled to emerge from his mouth, he said to Retsu lowering his face until his eyes were covered behind a mask of shadow, "Looks like you've got a _visitor_, Unohana. An _impatient_ one may I say"

Retsu Unohana frowned at Kyoraku before turning her head over her shoulders. She spotted her lover's glare at that instant and her heart jumped out of her chest. She returned her glance at Shunsui, biting her lower lip. She completely forgot to tell him that she was going to be busy all day, with the urge that she had to complete all her duties. And there he was, right when she had no time for him, nothing to offer him. The man she had to avoid against _all_ her will to fulfill her primary responsibilities as a Soul Reaper Captain.

Kenpachi cleared his throat when he notices he was receiving a back rather than a face as a respond. All the nurses' faces were at him except for the nurse _Captain_, whose call was destined to, "Are ye going to ignore me all day, Retsu?" he snapped.

Unohana placed the stethoscope over her shoulders, "I have no time for you today, Zaraki" she responded without any face contact, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be busy all day"

Kenpachi lifted his chin, "Uh-huh… right." he said sarcastically, "That's what you say often now."

Unohana turned unto him for the first time and caught up with his glare and her heart jumped heavier as she narrowed those features that makes her fall apart for him, but said, "I told you I'm sorry, Kenpachi."

"Yesterday too, you know." he pointed out dryly, "_And_ the day before that"

Unohana sighed. He was right. Two weeks had passed since the last day they're lips first met and their tongues had twisted with each other. With a deep and uncontrollable agony she lifted her eyes up to him, to her lover, "I've got some autopsy to attend. Injured to heal…It's been a heavy week, Kenpachi…"

Kenpachi scoffed, stepping forward, "So that's it. You're replacing me for some dead bodies, ey?"

Unohana lifted her eyebrows, "Kenpachi…What'd you mean? It's not that, I-!"

"You _what_? You've got nothin' to say. A week's enough you lousy woman! Do you think you can ignore me then FINE! Have fun with your fucking corpses!"

And with this he turned on his heels, with abrupt jingle of his bells. Just at the door an officer was entering with a cup of hot tea on his hands and as Kenpachi went by him he knock it from his hands violently and left the place without a sight.

The next day came down heavy for Zaraki as he woke up and dressed with an eager Zanpak-to on his hands. He spoke no word and looked at no one while his pink haired runt took breakfast. He had his face frowned and carved with bad humor while his hands were fold on his chest at all time. Once Yachiru gave a look at her Ken-chan she emitted no word and she disappeared after her plate was emptied.

He took advantage of the situation and lifted from the table as well. Later on the day he instructed the prescience of his top ten officers to the backyard, and once they've arrived an angry captain with sharp spiritual pressure and an unsheathed katana waited for them to do a line.

Unohana entered unnoticed to the Squad Eleven Barracks and founded a bloody scene full of injured and dying men lying on one side of the backyard. The metal strikes she heard from the other side of the barracks came from the place in front of her. Kenpachi's spiritual Pressure was suffocating as he continuously stroke harder and harder on Ikkaku Madarame's katana as he stared up at him beneath his Zanpak-to as the only thing protecting his face from the deadly strikes.

Unohana entered the backyard to run unto the injured subordinates, and that was when Zaraki noticed her prescience crossing his view. Then his Zanpak-to and Spiritual Pressure sharpen and stroke down poor Ikkaku harder, making him perspire more as his knees pushed harder and harder the earth beneath him. Kenpachi's grunts increased and sparks of fire emerge from each strike when Unohana started her work with the dying men.

With a yelp Ikkaku went out flying against the wall and Unohana disconcentrated from her healings. Over the green grass, Madarame let out a moan of agony as his face was covered in bruises and blood when the Captain was long gone from the backyard. Retsu searched him with her eyes but only caught the white corner of his haori swinging before it disappeared in the corridor and the fading noise of hard foot steps.

Once in his office, Zaraki closed the door behind him with violence and walked unto his desk were he kicked the chair with an uncontrollable fury that knocked it upside down.

"Stupid bitch!" he growled, "Ignoring me would cost her big time! Who the fuck she thinks she's playin' with! Asshole bitch!"

In that moment, someone knocked. His glare was drawn slowly unto the door. In his chest his heart was beating hard and fast, with a sudden desperation and anxiety awaken inside of him. With this, and knowing who stood behind the door, he walked with heavier steps to the door and without preparing himself he sliced it open.

Her porcelain features were frowned in sadness. She opened her mouth, but no words flooded her lips, just death silence. Kenpachi squished his teeth together behind his lips. A million of offenses and curses wanted to escape from him; nonetheless he contained them and struggled to wait for her to start on the words.

Unohana's eyes never left his, sparkling with pain thirsty of his comfort, the comfort she wouldn't get if she didn't open out her words. She took a deep breath, as Kenpachi lifted his chin with express less eyes.

"W-will you go on a date with me, Zaraki?"

Kenpachi frowned puzzled, with an undignified grimace, "_What_? The hell! Do you think that could cover all your nonsense? Who do your playin' w-?"

Unohana lounged herself unto him and stroke him with all the fury of her lips. Kenpachi lost a bit of balance on his heels, but covered her back with his voluminous arms as he pressed his lips harder on hers. His hand managed to fall from her lower back to her thigh. Retsu moaned when Kenpachi closed the door behind them and cornered her against the wall. Their lips disentangled for a few moments for him to slip his haori from his arms and throw them away. Kenpachi kissed her hard once again. The sound of their mouths and groans were echoing the office as they lost pieces of clothing and Kenpachi touched her bare and soft skin, grinning as Unohana felt his cold lips against her neck.

"_This_ is the apology I was looking for, Retsu" he whispered on her ear, engulfing her with his warm scent, while he chuckled "Apology accepted"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**On the next chapter Kenpachi and Retsu's quality time gets interrupted by an unexpted visit from old friends from the other world. Questions will be made an answers revealed about the past Kenpachi has decided to forget!**


	19. Curiosity Kills the Black Cat, Pt1

**I don't own Bleach! Jus own the plot!**

19. **Curiosity Kills the Black Cat, **_**Pt. 1**_

At first, the Soul Reapers, sitting on their respective dinning tables, gave an awry look at the newly sliced open door unwittingly…but their eyes peered a tall heighted man with a dark and thick haired raised in spikes and their senses jumped. Not until they saw a second lower figure entering next to him they started whispering with each other, pointing at the newcomers as they walked across them and stopped on an empty dinner table. Soon the eyes that once were on their plates had stopped on the Captains standing in the middle of the restaurant. They started to question the coincidence of the opposite Captains' conformity of their prescience once the Fourth Squad Captain gave a sly smile at the Eleventh just when he pushed back a chair and she folded her waist to let herself fall on the _offered_ chair.

Gasps of stupefaction were herd across the lounge, and so the seas of whispers took sail. A great fist stroke at one table and the Soul Reapers sitting on it hushed at that instant. An irritated glare was upon them, "IS THERE A FUCKIN' PROBLEM HERE, EY ASSHOLES?"

The Soul Reaper officers shocked their heads vigorously, but the man wasn't convinced, "OOH _REALLY_?"

Unohana cleared his throat behind him. Kenpachi spun his head unto her, "_Now_, now, Captain," she began to say, a smirk emerging on the corner of her lips, "No need to loose your cool in a place like this. Would you come back here to the table, Kenpachi?"

Zaraki frowned at her, indignantly, "Hell with you, _woman_" he turned back unto the scared men at the circular table as he leaned back to his tall frame, "Better not hear a word comin' from your goddamn mouths 'gain"

Once he had sited on his own chair opposite side of Retsu Unohana, he crossed his view from the ceilings down to the walls and the weird Soul Reapers eating on their white tables, "Where'd hell did you brought me, Retsu?" he sneered with his eyes stuck on the fancy decorations in the walls and the rapid waitresses that strode between tables up to the same door that never could close cause of the consecutive transit of men carrying large trays over their shoulders.

"It's a restaurant."

Kenpachi returned his glance to the smiling woman, "I _know_ that, you lousy woman" he said dryly, "What I meant was _what the hell is this fucking place_?"

Retsu took her menu chart open and began explaining, "It's an expensive restaurant called The Ambassador. It's for rich and powerful Soul Reapers in the Seireitei and its very cozy and appropriate, and when I say _appropriate_ I mean _private_"

Kenpachi narrowed his glare back at the table of the gossip motherfuckers he threatened when he came in and scoffed, "Oh it's private alright." He folded his arms on his chest, "Say, and what made you think this was the very one place you'll take me on our first date, ey?"

Retsu lifted her eyes from her menu chart, puzzled, "What, you don't like it?"

Kenpachi leaned against his chair backwards, shifting his view from her, "Nah. It's not my thin' checking into moneybags-bitchy-goddamn-fancy restaurants. Tch. If you ask me I'll burn this kind o' places down…However I couldn't cuz I'm a Captain now… and it seems that you enjoy this place, _do you_?"

Retsu smoothed her face once his eye was back on her, with that emotionless expression of his that made him more inoffensive that what he really was: a blood thirsty Captain. She smiled a bit, "Yes. I _do_"

Kenpachi closed his eyes and scoffed, slicing a small smile, "Then fine by me."

He opened his eyes once again and unfolded his arms when he leaned forward to her, "I didn't know you were rich, by the way" he chuckled, "You little goodie-two-shoes-bitch"

Retsu smirked, looking down once again to the menu chart, "Be careful with what you say, _Zaraki_"

"I don't know the meaning of the word _careful_." He mocked

. . .

Ikkaku was walking across the front yard of the Eleventh when he spotted with his eyes a familiar figure of what it seemed a orange haired Soul Reaper with a tall Zanpak-to wrapped up on his back walking on his direction when he shoved his hand up above his head, "Yo, Ikkaku!" he said when he overlooked the black cat that sat on his right shoulder, and he realized who he was.

A big grin crossed his face, "Ichigo Kurosaki! What an unexpected surprise may I say."

"Long time no see, Ikkaku" Said Ichigo once he stopped in front of him.

"Well what brings you here to the Eleventh?"

"Kenpachi, is he here? I need to speak with him"

Ikkkaku raised an eyebrow in amazement, "Well what'd you know…The Captain's on his office, he just arrived actually"

Ichigo and the black cat exchanged bewildered looks; "Must've been another attack" whispered the cat to Ichigo, who nodded once before returning to Ikkaku, "Is he available?"

Ikkaku scratched his nape thoughtfully, "Don't think so. But then again, if it's _you_ I think he'll stop even the earth from moving"

. . .

"Wanna do a braid, Mommy?"

Retsu Unohana grinned at Yachiru Kusajishi's big, beaming, ruby eyes of anticipation, "Sure, lieutenant"

As Yachiru cried of joy Kenpachi scratch his temple scrutinizing reports he overlooked that morning and evaded again when, much earlier, Retsu knocked his door to commit her apology message. Now he was stuck there, between all those bunch of reports and uneasy to do work while he was surrounded by two women that couldn't shut their mouths.

Suddenly someone knocked at the door, and Kenpachi lifted his eyes, "What's it now, dammit!" he snapped.

The door lightly sliced open when Ikkaku Madarame's head peeked inside the office, "Captain, you've got a visitor" he said, sliding more the door.

The Substitute Soul Reaper entered the cozy office and waved at the souls inside of it.

Kenpachi stood at his feet abruptly and with his shark-shaped teeth he smiled at the orange haired newcomer, "Well if it isn't Ichigo!"

"Ichiiiii-niii!"

**Review REVIEEEEWW!**


	20. Curiosity Kills the Black Cat, Pt 2

**Phew! Finally finished chapter 20th. THE 20th Im proud of my work so far XD please review!**

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. They're all Tite Kubo's exepting the plot and Kiyoshi evilness, etc.**

20th. **Curiosity Kills the Black Cat, **_**Pt. 2**_

**(The Interview)**

Kenpachi passed his arm around Ichigo as a radiant smile gleam in his features, "Well what'd you know! I always thought you'll get on your guts to visit me someday, Ichigo!" the substitute grinned back at the Squad Eleven Captain and his fraternal contact as he welcomed him.

He always foresaw this, nonetheless, after that vigorous fight they once had. It seemed like, since then, Kenpachi Zaraki always addressed him as he was a distant childhood friend. "What are you waiting for, kid? Please come in and sit down" he said cheerfully, showing the way with his hand as he patted his back.

"Thanks" he said with a low voice when he walked unto a destined chair and Kenpachi to the back of his desk. Just when he was about to let his body fall on the chair he noticed another persons prescience staring at him, "Unohana-san! Wha-? I-I didn't saw you there…"

Retsu Unohana salute Ichigo with her characteristic smile of close lids as Yachiru couldn't stop crying Ichigo's name consecutively, "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki. Long time no see, hasn't it?"

"Excuse me when I ask but," Ichigo crossed his view around the Squad Eleven's Captain office in search of something broken, beaten up or bleeding, "What're you doing here? Are you waiting for a patient or…?"

Unohana giggled, "No, I'm just visiting" she sang, unbraiding her hair and calling out for Yachiru, "Come to see how you start, lieutenant"

Yachiru spun around to her, "In a minute, Mom!"

_Mom?_, Ichigo thought, _did she just said Mom?_

"You want some sake Ichigo?" the substitute Soul Reaper returned his gaze at Kenpachi and waited a lot to react.

"Oh, no. I'm a minor" he responded, with his stopping hand and frown eyes.

Kenpachi raised his eyebrow, confounded, "Oh, _really_." He incorporated on his chair by tilting on one side of his chair arm, with his fingers on his cheek and lip, "Hmpf…You don't look like one…" after a long pause, he finally sighed, lifting both eyebrows, "Well, what brings you here to my humble prescience, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo blinked dumbfounded while Unohana giggled close to him, "I know you've come here because you want something from me, am I correct?"

Before Ichigo would answer a black figure jumped lightly on the top of the desk between both men, and as it twisted its tail slowly it returned its yellow eyed stare to Zaraki, who scoffed in amusement rather than surprise, "So you brought up your pet as well?"

"I'm no pet Zaraki," Yachiru gasped at the sudden words coming of the cat while Kenpachi scoffed with a smirk, "It's me"

"A TALKING CAT!" Yachiru gasped, "A TALKING CAT, KEN-CHAN! KEN-CHAN, I WANT ONE!"

"Quiet, runt!" growled Kenpachi before returning all of his attention to black parlance cat, "This is turning amusing…what other tricks do you have under your sleeve, ey?" he said, using scrupulous words to the feline.

"You remember me, right? I was the Former Captain of Squad Two, Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Ah, Captain Yoruichi!" Unohana stood on her feets to bend unto the desk and caress the cat's head, gently and fondly as Yoruichi purred, twisting her tail behind her, "You're so adorable"

Yachiru caressed her back as always, giggling uncontrollably of how smooth her fur was under her fingers, "AWWW! SO CUTE, CUTE, CUTE!"

"Hmpf…I don't recall you…" mumbled Kenpachi, scratching his temple thoughtfully, squeezing within his worn out memories something of the words the cat just said…nonetheless, nothing emerged. But then again a black woman passed through some fading images. "Wait…Are you the Black-talkative-flash-step-master-sexy-chic that disappeared a century ago?"

Chokes were heard from Ichigo and Unohana, whom froze her caress gesture abruptly as her spiritual Pressure hardened. Yoruichi turned to him, with amazed eyes, "Why yes. Yes I am. And why thank you"

Unohana's black eyes jerked threatening unto Kenpachi, who, at noticing this, chuckled, "Woo…" he whizzed, "_Lo_ve those eyes. I can see you want to _kill me_ with 'em"

But Unohana murmured, "Don't ever play fire with me… Zaraki"

Ichigo, stared dumbfounded at them both, his left eye twitching, "What the hell's going on here!" death silence covered the air, as Yachiru was too busy caressing the cat's back, and Yoruichi laughed from below, "Why doesn't anybody answer me?"

Kenpachi gazed him, "Oh will you stop whinnying, dammit? Just tell me why you are here?"

"It was Kisuke Urahara who send us", Yoruichi said, regaining its original serious frame, "We wanted to ask you…about Kiyoshi from Zaraki."

Both Kenpachi and Yachiru faces gloomed with the same bitterness simultaneously just at the hearing of the word that overshadowed the past they've both had behind. But when Ichigo and Yoruichi decided to wait the Captain's answer, Zaraki published his reply, dryly, "There's nothing to know 'bout that asshole, nor to say "

"But you _knew_ him" Yoruichi maintained, "I saw you that day my team and I arrested him. _You_ were there."

"_So_?"

"You had him on your knees and you cut off his hand. And it was pretty bad…" the cat recalled, "You wouldn't have done that if it wasn't personal."

"You don't know me"

"You were trying to _kill him_"

Kenpachi scoffed with a frowned and bittered stare, "Too bad I didn't. That damn son o' bitch needed some one to stop his complaining."

"So you're saying you _did_ knew him"

"Don't put words in my mouth, bastard. I said if I didn't stopped that jackass no one would've. I jus did you assholes a damn favor. Don't push me any further, shit!"

"I'm just trying to find out something about him"

"What? Don't tell me you couldn't make him talk after I left." the silence that proceeded with his question gave him the answer, "_Oh_ _please_! You've could've lest make him squeal! Well I guess I was wrong 'bout letting you stupid rats do the job!"

"It wasn't our fault, Zaraki! Don't speak as you could do better! Our orders were to arrest Kiyoshi and bring him to justice! Nothing more!"

"Well there you go. You've already send him to _justice_. The hell with him! He's already dead anyway."

Ichigo sighed, weary, while Unohana remained silence on her respective chair against the wall when Yoruichi closed her lids and said, "No." Everyone lifted their eyes up to the cat, "He's…not dead."

Retsu Unohana choked of surprise as Ichigo and Yachiru gasped, "What are you saying, Yoruichi?" replied Ichigo standing up, undignified, "_Wait_! You told us Central 46 stopped him-!"

"And they _did_" Yoruichi said, "Not in the way it was logical to put a murder such as hi-"

A stroke on the desk was heard when a fist landed just next to the black feline and everyone spooned their heads to him, to Zaraki, of whom Spiritual Pressure compressed the walls and pressed the ceiling up. His eyes were as dark as the moonless sky and his features as dull as stone.

"THEY LEFT HIM _ALIVE_! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING LETTING THAT SCUM KEEP BREATHING?"

"Not exactly" replied Yoruichi with a strong frame, "They've sealed him away to let time torture him while he waited for his sentence!"

"ARE THEY STUPID? HE KILLED _DOZENS_ OF PEOPLE! DO THOSE ASSHOLES HAVE TO WAIT 'TILL SOME SOUL REAPER DIE _AS WELL_? AND YOU _APROVED_ THIS SHIT? THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU SON O' BITCHES?"

"Kenpachi, wait. Yoruichi said he was sealed. He's still sealed!"

But Yoruichi shook its head, "That's the problem" it turned back to the Eleventh Captain, "That's why I'm here and why all of this is happening… it seems like ever since Sosuke Aizen slaughtered the Central 46, the seal wear down, and in a short time, it let him loose…That's why we're here, in front of you, to ask for his background history so that we could also help the Soul Reapers on his hunt. You're the only one that really knew him."

Kenpachi half soften his dark and dull countenance as he slowly bends back to his chair. His Spiritual Pressure discomposes back to normal, as his eye patch allowed it to be, "You better mean _kill_ him, or I'll wont miss my next fist" growled the Captain of Squad Eleven, "And first of all…" Kenpachi took a long weary sighed as he bent against his chair back, maintaining a dull expression, "I never knew him actually." He started to say.

"We grew up on the same District but never met" he assured, "One day Yachiru was annoyingly hungry and we didn't had any money for buying food so we deal with it by starving until something else could help us by saying otherwise. That day Yachiru founded a fighting arena full of assholes that surrounded a couple of scumbags dueling with nothing but fists. It looked like when the only man standing won they gave him money from the bet. It was an excellent idea to me so I got in. Back then I didn't knew that my opponent was a popular invictus that everyone was betting for…"

"Kiyoshi." whispered Unohana from her chair; as if she could see the sequences occurring on Zaraki's waking eyes.

He proceeded, "When I won I let him bleed disappointment and failure, a failure that got him out of the arena and that brought him nothing but humiliation. Some time later than that, dead people started to appear on the streets, people that I never knew or seemed too familiar. What I herd was that a murder was freely killing women and children, all of them poisoned by some reddish liquid that I just saw once: the night I cut off his hand."

"I don't understand. Why he killed them?" asked Ichigo.

Zaraki tilted his head slightly backwards, "Revenge. All those women and children were kinfolk of the men that humiliated Kiyoshi. He first killed _them_ to send the true targets a message and he could kill them after they suffered extreme loss. That's how it worked. He tortured them from the inside so he could have his satisfaction by enjoying the agony of others. One day I met him. He offered me countless times to join him in a cause. I didn't gave a shit 'bout it. I always refused because it was a coward act to kill weaklings that are worthless. I decided to ignore it, but as more as I struggled, more fucking corpses emerged out of no where."

"And so I gave up to the idea that no one was gonna stop him. If I didn't _no one_ will. The night I faced him I went with the intention of killing him but then he was talking bullshit again and so I cut off his hand and destroyed the liquid with it. That's when you showed up…The truth was that I never knew that lousy ass, bastard, son of a bitch."

Kenpachi looked away from all the eyes that stared at him inside a dead air on his office. Unohana glaze at him perplex. All those words had never flooded from his lips, words of his past. The past he had left to forget. And, with Yachiru, they created a silence conspiracy against anything or anyone, independently of any emergency what so ever. She couldn't have believed that he could've just broken that treaty with himself to look back into a grotesque memory such as that.

The only gesture Yoruichi and Ichigo did was to exchange looks and bow at the Captain, "Thank you, for cooperating with us." Yoruichi said regaining her high head.

Kenpachi Zaraki over looked the bow but followed their measures of standing on their feet to walk down to the entrance door, "I have a question for you now, man talking woman"

Yoruichi peered her eye unto him, "_Yes_?"

His question wasn't predictable, "Do you transform back?"

"Why do you ask?"

He had his palm beneath his chin as he stared down at the cat thoughtful, "When you transform, you turn _with_ clothes or _without_ clothes?"

Ichigo choke in surprise with an awful red tainted grimace carved on his face while the Fourth Squad Captain had hers covered in shadow.

Yoruichi chuckled, "No. That's the fun part. Do you want me to show you?"

A dense Spiritual Pressure stroke in the air and Retsu came in flash step in front of the cat, with deadly shining eyes, "Do you want _me_ to show _you_ the _exit_?"

Yoruichi laughed, "Oh just kidding!" it said returning her journey to the door, "I knew you guys are dating so I won't interfere. Don't worry…_Come_ Ichigo"

But Ichigo was as paralyzed as a stature and white as paper when his pupils shrank on his eye balls, thick beds of sweat framed his forehead and his left eye twitched constantly.

His scream was heard miles away from the barracks, "_DAAATIIIIIIING_!"

**REVIEEEEEW IF YOU SUPPORT THIS BIG CHAPTER!**

**Ichigo: WAIT! SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN ME HOW THIS HAPPEND? ?XS**

**ME: oh stop whining, for crying out loud!**


	21. Bloody Tears Disgrace of the Intruder

**Sorry Im late folks! But here you have! Please enjoy!And review! Beta readers wanted!**

**ain't mine. Yes. Its Tite Kubo's!**

WARNING: **RATED _T_ FOR STRONG LANGUAGE! DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!**

* * *

><p>21. <strong>Bloody Tears (Disgrace of the Intruder)<strong>

Four Central Forty six officers placed the dying man over the surgery table and stepped away for the Captain of Squad Four to start an arduous operation. But after long hours, even when the civilian's heart ceased into silence, Unohana kept struggling for an efficient sample from the man livers. Everything inside the man's system was dried up black, like raisins, torturing the poor victim alive. The nurses stared down in horror and gasped at the man's beaten up inners once they opened him up. They couldn't explain what caused this and concluded, conquered by fear, that this was far beyond their imagination.

And the most concerning discovery yet was that there weren't any visual non biological evidence that could nod that the victim was indeed poisoned. Like it happened by another source or nature phenomenon that even began within they're bodies. But the original assumption wasn't able to be put in doubt in public because of the only living witness they had and his stable testimony of the deadly weapon. As he was the only man that saw it in action, Kenpachi had no choice but to share all his living knowledge to the Head Captain before Retsu Unohana did it for him…and the Old Man will get suspicious.

So after a long chat and a thick report from the Squad eleven Captain, Yamamoto send instructions to both Captain Four and Captain Twelve to find in the victims bodies a sample to detect the venom that Kenpachi refereed to. But before this he gave Zaraki a long and annoying speech, "…I understand your position in this matter and your reasons for telling me after all this time…However as a Captain I expect you to take more drastically decisions when it has to do with emergencies such as this…Are we clear?"

Kenpachi sighed with his eyes stuck on the floor the Head Captain stood from, feeling a twitch of anger on his chest. He hated so much to be scolded by that Old Man, "Yes…sir"

Yamamoto took a long pause before continuing, "Don't take this personal, Zaraki." He said to him, with a different point of view, "I know you very well…even more than you think."

With this Kenpachi scoffed. Yamamoto said, "Of my students, you are indeed the most mysterious, strongest and stubborn of them all…Things like this are nuisance to you. But also understand that now this is coming as a menace to the Seireitei and we need all your knowledge to stop this Kiyoshi for good…Dismiss"

With this, Kenpachi took a long bow and went off the Head Captains presence. When he was walking home the moon shone in the dark sky, watching him down with mockery as he walked all alone back home. Suddenly he changed his original path by turning left, into the Commercial side of the Seireitei. He ended up in a bar crumbled of people that talked and laughed drinking sake. He recognized all of those drunk faces; nonetheless he seated alone way back the bar where he ordered nothing but alcohol.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi knocked off a plate furiously at the floor, "What do you mean you found nothing?" he growled at the serene Captain with her hands together down, "That's nonsense, you lousy woman! How can you open a corpse and find nothing? Why can't you just do your job?"

"With all due respect Captain," she softly said, "I couldn't extract a sample of the victim's juridical state"

"But that's impossible! How couldn't you run a stupid test? That's _completely_ illogical!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi fell abruptly on his chair and turned back to his computer, "ARGH! You are so USELESS!"

A hard hand stroke on Kurotsuchi's head sending his face to hit the keyboard with a hard thud and his yelp, "AUCH! WHO WAS THAT?"

"If you _shut_ your mouth and _listen_, Captain, you _might hear_ what else I brought up for you"

Mayuri glared at her as he rub his head, twitching, "_Why you_…!"

A plastic box filled with something that seemed ice was left next to the giant keyboard. Mayuri glanced at it from the other side and tilt forward to it, touching its surface and shaking it in mid air, "What's this I wonder"

"The organs extracted from the victim, at least what is left from it…"

"HA!" cried Mayuri once he opened the box and contemplated the black intestines between ices, "NOW _THIS_ IS MORE LIKE IT!"

"Well, have fun, Cap-"

At that same moment Isane Kotetsu appeared in a flash step behind her, breathing hard while in her face showed nothing but panic, "Captain Unohana!" she cried with one knee on the ground, "There's been more victims!"

Unohana gasped, "How _many_, Isane?"

The Lieutenant took a deep breath, "Two more! And it's pretty bad! You need to come!"

"Of course", with this both women disappeared in flash steps and less than two minutes they arrived in the operating room, which was currently crowded of officers that ran to the victim in packs.

Unohana took lead of the operation once she arrived…but just when she took a look at what she was dealing a great gasped left her system. Shocked, she worked as quickly as ever with the young lady who had her eyes going blank as she was choking in her own blood… while more blood emerged between her legs where the lieutenant was receiving in her arms a small figure that was crying and coughing loudly as well.

Soon the chaos in the small room dizzied her and the monitor's line finally dropped dead. The woman's face became as moving less as a sculpture while her lips where tainted with crimson red blood, indifferent from her white skin with blue shadows. From her eyes tears flooded from her open lids. Her pregnant belly was as still as her breathing. The child in Isane's arms ceased as well…

Retsu Unohana had her feet under her body, as she quietly received all the nights wind on her face. Thick tears went down her cheeks as low sobs replaced her breath. Her fragile and pale fingers wrapped tightly around each other, buried on her lap. Her night gown was lavender colored, dark over her pale chest. Tufts of hair fell on her face as her nose and eyes attained a reddish color when her sobs grew louder.

The image of the dying mother on her hands as she gave birth to his son haunted her waking eyes. It all happened so fast…it was almost like she didn't saw it coming and still was before her. Or she _did_ saw it coming and just stood there waiting for it to happened. She couldn't bare the thought that she was responsible and she had murdered that woman and her child…She let it happened. No one else. She had never felt so guilty in her life.

"Are you alright, madam?" a young male voice said behind her. Tempted to turn by not recognizing his voice, Retsu didn't looked at the man.

"Who's there?" she asked, recuperating her voice and rhythm of breath.

"Oh I'm an officer from Central Forty Six, Yin Hiro, remember me?"

Retsu didn't respond, but did recognize the name.

"Can I sit down?" Hiro asked leaning to her. Without thinking and feeling devastatingly alone, she nodded once with her head. And so Yin Hiro took a sit in the balcony next to Retsu.

The news about the incident in the Squad Four Barracks ran through the Seireitei by nightfall. Kenpachi was one of the last ones to receive the message, but was notified by the sudden visit of the Squad Four Lieutenant herself.

"Hell you're doing here, girl?" he growled as he spotted her figure entering the office alone. Yumichika, Ikkaku and Karin's eyes followed her trail to the Captain where she gave a bow to the Captain.

"I apologize my interruption," she started to say, "but is about Captain Unohana"

Kenpachi frowned at the papers he was passing as he did a grimace turning his lips side ways as if he was annoyed by the brought up of the theme, while in his insides his senses where alert, "What 'bout her?" he asked, disguising his interest with distraction.

"There's been another victim in the Kiyoshi case" Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged looks, but Zaraki just stopped passing papers.

"_And_?"

Isane stood straight up, hesitating a lot before she continued her message, "She's taking it real bad…It was a pregnant woman and… she took it personal…She's been crying all afternoon." Kenpachi lifted slowly his eyes up to her, with a narrow sight and straight lips, "She _needs_ you Captain."

Karin Kurosaki frowned at her Captain with a suspicious glare, as he tilted his head backwards still glancing at the Lieutenant with raised eyebrows, and speechless respond. Kenpachi sighed, lowering his face and shoulders as he stood up and crossed the office, always so silently. He said to his officers when he was at the door, "I won't come back 'till mornin', kay?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika had their eyes as plates at the Captain's words, "E-excuse me?" Karin said just when Zaraki closed the door behind him. Gasping angrily, she shouted to the others, "How can he do this? He just ditch us!"

"Oh c'mon, you do that everyday with Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Ikkaku responded crossing his arms over his chest, "_Besides_, the only thing that makes you different from him is that he's_ the_ boss and he can do _anything_ he wants _whenever_ he wants."

Unohana's sobbing was cut off by a handkerchief Yin Hiro pulled out just before her face. Unohana followed his gesture to his face. His eyes where shining with trust when she took it to dry her tears, "Now you look even more beautiful"

Retsu glanced puzzled at the man, "I beg your pardon?"

"Well, women that don't have sadness in their eyes _do_ look beautiful" he assured, confidence lifting his conversation, "Don't you think so, madam? And you have an even more precious smile, so joyful and full of youth…Woman always deserve to smile, as any creature deserves to be free." He said "But why do you feel so sad, my lady? Has someone broken your heart?"

Retsu dodged the man's close face as he leaned forward to her in so many ways. Her sadness had suddenly taken a more abruptly turn as she felt uncomfortable by the man's short range. "Why are you asking such a thing?"

"What do you mean? I'm simply asking, for you look like if you had been hurt."

"HAH! SOMEONE'S GETTING HURT ALRIGHT!"

A sharp Spiritual Pressure stroke the air from where both souls where breathing, and before Retsu could react Yin Hiro let out a shriek of agony as he was pulled out of the balcony by his hair and thrown violently trough the door to crash to the hallway wall with his face. The officers peered out of their dojos in reaction for the loud thud herd. Yin turned wimping in agony as his nose was bleeding hardly. He hadn't completely reacted when a wooden chair crashed against the wall beside his ear just missed by a hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK WERE DOIN' EY, ASSHOLE? TAKING AVANTAGE OF RETSU WEREN'T YOU, LOUSY SON O' BITCH! WEREN'T YOU?" with loud and hard foot steps he waked up to the bleeding officer as he continuously kicked his sides so hard he crashed with the wall, "HOW THERE YOU TRY TO RAPE HER YOU NASTY ASS! COWARD FIEND! TAKE IT LIKE A FUCKING MAN! I WILL CASTRATE YOU IF YOU DARE TO TOUCH HER AGAIN YOU CRAZY MOTHERFUCKER! GET AWAY FROM HERE WILL YA!" he took his neck sleeve and trough him mid air down the hall as he cried until he fell hard to the ground., "AND YOU BETTER NOT COME BACK OR I'LL SQUEZZ YOUR BALLS OUT! GOT IT PUNK?"

Yin Hiro, still whining on the ground, crawled away from Zaraki, crying in panic, begging for help for the other eyewitnesses peeking shyly their heads out form their respective dojos, ditching their duties. But no one came for his aid. Not even when he was bleeding the nurses hesitated to help him, for Zaraki was, for the first time in history fighting for the Captain of the weak nurses of Squad Four.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEEEEEW! SEE I told you it was hardcore! X)<strong>


	22. My Lady of Sorrows

**Nooo. I dont own Bleach or any of its characters. Noo. I aint making money either :)**

**Rated _T_ for some adult content...Jus in case people ;)**

* * *

><p>22. <strong>My Lady of Sorrows<strong>

Fury still burned like hellfire on Kenpachi's insides, and so the door was slammed shut before he turned at Retsu, the foolish woman responsible of his useless waste of energy. She who makes him lose his temper unnecessary. She of who he dreamt about every night cause of her haunting memory carved on his mind. She of who he agonized by just having her close. She who tortured him with her scent, her insignificant existence, her quietness. She of who he couldn't contain his great desire. That same fucking woman standing gloomy at the middle of her bedroom made him cross the line he carefully laid when he first came to the Seireitei: despise weak scums.

Retsu was right in front of him. Her frame standing straight with an emotionless stare that looked at him down. Her eyes were beading of a reddish residue of a soft cry she suddenly drop finish. Kenpachi founded her skin paler than usual as her nightgown was dark lavender against her white flesh. Her ghostly frame reminded him of how the women used to look back at the Zaraki District days. Nonetheless she was in a great way different. Her porcelain features were perfect, peaceful, elegant, humble…nothing he could've ever recalled on himself.

Retsu lowered her stare to the floor as he stepped forward to her. Hard footsteps made his bells braided on his hair jingle, "The hell's wrong with you, Retsu!" he growled, "You jus' let motherfuckers like him get advantage of you? What has gotten into you? Why did you let that fucking-ass-son o' bitch get into you? You're not that fucking weak! Not even in dreams you lousy woma-!"

"K-kenpachi" the Eleventh Captain dropped his words as her hand grabbed in a close fist his haori sleeve. Her weight pulled down not only his cloth, but his eyes as well when she buried her face on his bare chest. His heart lost a beat at the sensation of her soft and cold nose against his skin. Her other free hand reached his shoulder when he softly kissed his chest. Her silence made him leave his earlier anger behind. Suddenly her soft voice irrupted his senses, "I feel tired…Kenpachi"

He scoffed with mockery, "Then sleep you _idiot_."

Suddenly she coughed. No. He felt how his chest got a cold wet sensation as a sob replaced her breathing and her body shuddered with every breath shortened with a harder sob. Kenpachi frowned at the woman's hair. Her whimpering made him frozen and he felt his soul get pierced by a sword. Her agony was contagious. He couldn't explain why. Unwillingly his arm took her nape closer to his bare skin, and Unohana could feel his warm embrace and hard scent once again. In that moment a loud cry emerged from her mouth, striking against Kenpachi as he kept her close. She let out all her desperation, all her numbness, her guilt on that one cry.

Kenpachi caressed her braid down to her side and approached his face to her head, sucking her scent of herbs, frowning "You've done this enough time, Retsu for crying out loud. What was _this_ one different from the fucking other corpses?" he murmured, her skin was as cold as ice and her cry was unbelievably long and desperate, as if she had been waiting all night for this. As if she had been waiting for his chest to all for comfort.. How could this woman feel responsible for things such as these just because they passed through her hands? It was pointless and stupid.

Suddenly her sobs halted, "K-kenpachi…" her hands went from his chest to his cheek from where he glanced down, and Retsu kissed him softly on the lips. With a sly smile she stepped back from him, "I can't do this any more." she said, "I can't let anyone else die in my hands. They're covered with enough blood already. I can't- I can't let anyone else die…I-I feel…I feel guilty…"

"For what? For what, Retsu? It isn't your goddamned fault. Don't fucking compare yourself with Kiyoshi, dammit! You're not a maniac, fucking shit!" he grabbed her both shoulders leaning his dull face to her, as her eyes shinned in bewilderment, "I _AM_ THE MANIAC! I AM THE ONE WHO _KILLS_! I'M THE ONE THAT _PUTS_ THE INJURED ON _YOUR_ HEALING TABLE! YOU FUCKIN' DO THE THING THAT EVERY FUCKING SOUL IN EXISTENCE CALLS THE RIGHT THING TO DO! DON'T COME SAYING THAT YOU'RE MAKING THEM DIE, RETSU, 'CAUSE IF YOU FUCKING DO THEN ALL YOU'VE DONE IS POINTLESS AND TRUST ME WHEN I FUCKING SAY" his hand took her head to shortened the distance between faces, close enough to feel their breaths mix with each other, "THAT _IT_ _ISN'T_, RETSU!"

Unohana touched with the tip of her fingers Kenpachi's rough lips trailing them. His eagerness couldn't be contained any longer and he met with her lips hungrily, as he held her face towards him, making sure she couldn't escape from his mouth. Retsu kissed him back receiving his tongue fury as she savor his flooding desperation when her back crashed the wall with a hard thud and she gasp for air when he measured to pull her haori down and savor her neck's skin. Retsu caresses his chest and cheek. His teethes slightly pressed her skin, without hurting her enough. Kenpachi kissed her ear, cheek and chin until he returned to Retsu's mouth, trailing his tongue between her lips, pressing her body harder to the wall. With so little time for each other to gasp for air, Kenpachi measured to take off her shukahusho "You better be fucking ready for this, Retsu-"

"Same to you, Captain" she murmured with so little air on her system…

"Captain Unohana, excuse me bu-OH HOLY FISH STICKS!"

"SHIT!" Kenpachi and Unohana's clothes were abruptly pulled up again and tied together but before they turned the door was again slammed shut. Retsu was still with a heart rush by the sudden shriek of her fellow lieutenant. She was started to freak out when she called out her name and no one answered.

"Of course it was your fucking Lieutenant, Retsu!" Kenpachi snapped incorporating his shoulders up and down, "Who else will irrupt and yell for some mother fucking fish thingies! Dammit Retsu! Why can't we just have a normal time for sex?"

"Shh. Just stay here"

"Tch…What am I? A fucking dog?"

"Isane, I'm coming out" she swiftly sliced the door open to find her over blushed and sweaty Lieutenant and a silent Captain Kuchiki with close eye lids that reflected annoyance, "I-I-I-I a-apologize Captain! I didn't mean to interrupt your-your-private moment with-with _him. I mean the captain_!"

"It doesn't matter, Isane. Just tell me why you are here"

"_It doesn't matter you say_?"

Retsu turned her head slightly to Kenpachi with a glaring smile, "I _said_ that it doesn't matter, Zaraki."

"Fuck you"

Retsu returned her face to her lieutenant with a big smile, "What is it Isane?"

At that moment a man behind Isane cleared his throat, "I have come down to invite you to a celebration that will take place at my mansion…but it seems that you were _busy_."

Retsu giggles, smiling at the serious expressive Captain Kuchiki, "A party? I'll be happy to go! Right, Captain?"

Kenpachi, who had his sight lost on the floor, jumped his eyes up and half turned to Retsu, "…Huh? What'd ya say?"

"Captain Kuchiki is inviting me to a party at his house…Will you go?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'll be lovely if you go…We could spend time together…"

"Aren't we doing that _now_?"

"It'll be fun. Come please…There'll be sake"

Kenpachi rolled his eyes up, sighing weary; somehow, her voice reminded him of a pink haired little runt. But when he stole a second glance at the Fourth Captain a spark of hope and eagerness shone on her pupils, the same one that his little daughter gave at him when she begged for her favorite candy before bed or after every meal as a gift for her obedience. Oh, he founded that same stare so annoying it almost drew him out of his patience, of which he wasn't very known for, "…Goddammit…Alright, alright."

"Thank you, dear" she sang, returning to Byakuya and her lieutenant regardless of the grimace Kenpachi gave her at the hearing of the word _dear_, "We'll be there!"

Before Byakuya Kuchiki left the doorway he took a quick glance at the Eleventh Captain, "…Zaraki, you better control yourself"

"Oh shut up, Princess!"

* * *

><p><strong>Reeevieewww!<strong>

**Byakuya: I'm really serious, Zaraki.**

**Kenpachi: Oh go #$%^ yourself.**

**Me: ... wouldn't you guys stop?**


	23. Tulips

**HIII! PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS! BETA READERS WANTED!**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters BLAH BLAH**

**I aint making money either YADA-YADA-YADA! NUFF SAID!**

* * *

><p>23. <strong>Tulips<strong>

The Soul Reapers' duties dropped dead in slow motion as their gazes were attracted and blacked out by an enormous and voluminous …vase of flowers tainted with vigorous and powerful tones of red and orange. They stared down indifferently at the officer as she swayed with each struggling step, the agonizing Isane Kotetsu took further to her unreachable destiny. And as a reward of the outstanding achievement of the secret keeper of Captain Unohana's relationship, her back and feet ached by being the personal mailer of Tokens of appreciation send from her not-so-secret lover for over a time now…No. A day! An eternal day, she figured as her hands started to sweat by the carrying of the biggest gift yet.

She was completely annoyed by the constant mailings from Ikkaku, who, curiously, also seemed pissed. However, as they talked they both agreed in the Squad Eleven Captain's true objective, and that was to give a reason for Unohana to smile after yesterday's tragedy that just could not be erased from the Fourth Captain's bones. Although she _did_ wake up this morning as if nothing had ever happened, Kenpachi Zaraki didn't need to see her face to know that she will be dragging the event with her all day.

Isane didn't know from where the money came from. She didn't know who was the one selecting the ongoing gifts and who sent them with Ikkaku to her. She would never know _who_ did, as a matter of fact.

The Zaraki _she_ knew and whom she was well fond of would never ever care for others miseries and much less bother for their comfort. He would have ever stepped in the Squad Four Barracks without being bleeding or at the deathbed. He wouldn't have gotten involved with no one from the Squad. The closest contact from him at the barracks would've been their low ranking men bullying the nurse officers. He would have never had the urge to speak or think about Captain Unohana.

He would have never fallen for her.

So who was this guy that did worry for her sanity and visited her constantly? Just what urged him to continue? What were his true motives? His goal? His reason? Was it because he wanted something back? Was it for convenience? …or was it really an emotional link with her Captain? Could the bloodthirsty demon truly be falling for the peace lover Captain of Squad Four?

It was, incredibly, hard to believe…even for the Secret Keeper Lieutenant. No matter if she was carrying true living proof of the unbelievable sentimental bond between two opposite Captains, she could never imagine Zaraki's soft side materializing in front of her, and less someone who wasn't the pink haired Lieutenant of his.

Isane took a stop at the doorway of the office she felt her Captain's spiritual Pressure, and with all her view blocked by the enormous blue vase she clumsily lifted with her both arms, she took her first step unto the familiar lights of her Captain's office…overlooking the presence of other two Soul Reaper Captains and Lieutenants that silenced (and some gasped at its size) when Isane marched up to the end of the office, which she was all too familiar with and blind she planted the heavy vase of flowers at Retsu's nose with a loud thud, "You've got mail, Captain…_again_"

Unohana's face blushed with intense tone of red as a smile slowly drewn up on her face. Then her heart warmed as a morning's breaking sun…

"What the-? What _is_ this?" replied Toshiro Hitsugaya with his stupefact grimace frozen at the mocking flowers that swayed with the breeze slipping from the window behind Unohana's desk.

"Oh my, my! Well take a look at this!" Shunsui Kyoraku exclaimed, so ever joyful leaning to the vivid flowers, "Captain Unohana's got a lovely gift…and it's not her birthday yet! An admirer I suppose?"

"Captain…let her be please? Captain Unohana is no different from you and after all this time she deserves to b-"

With that an orange haired Lieutenant with big breasts took Retsu's shoulders and laughed, "UUUUUUuuu! Is this your boyfriend's doing, Captain! Well that's sooo sweet of him! AWWW and he brought her tulips! Oh my gosh! Ha-ha-ha-ha! He's really into you if he brought you _Tulips_!"

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Nanao Ise asked with her eyebrow lifted to Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Oh c'mon, _Nanao_, don't tell me you _don't_ know what Tulips mean!"

"I beg your pardon?" Rangiku switched her gaze to the Captain of Squad four who stared at her back with a puzzled look marked on her features, "Well when your boyfriend gives you Tulips they mean that he feels uncontrollable desire and passion for you!"

This made Retsu blink even more shocked…but as she figured she already knew this due to various occasions when he has shown incredible sequences of burning lust coming from within him that got her cornered by a wall and his skillfully bold hands and tongue, "Oh… I see. Desire you say?" she asked with an indifferent calm and low voice to the Squad Ten Lieutenant.

Rangiku frowned, "Don't tell me you guys haven't _done_ it yet?"

"Hey! That's none of your business! How can you be peeking of my Captain's personal se-I mean love life!"

"No one asked for your opinion, _Isane_. I'm talking to Captain Unohana"

"_Matsumoto!"_

_"What_, Captain! How can you be soo grumpy at a time like this?"

"Probably the same reason why you're such an _immature_", Hitsugaya scoffed beneath his breath.

"That's right," murmured Nanao, lifting her eyeglasses on her nose.

"Well, well, Captain Unohana I'm happy for you!" Shunsui laughed patting her shoulder, "After all these years you've finally gotten your self a hot shot man!"

"So are you saying that you _know _who he is?" Nanao asked her Captain, frowning with suspicion.

Her Captain lifted his gaze up to her, with an extended smile as he grabbed his traditional hat border, "Nope" he said as a matter of fact, "I don't…but he must be heck of a guy to attract my dear Unohana's attention." He turned to Retsu, "So are you gonna tell us who's the lucky man or what?"

"Yeah! Please! We're _dying_ to know!"

"When you say _we_ you actually mean a _you_, Lieutenant Matsumoto" Ise said sharply.

Unohana giggled, "I would love to spread the word. Really. But… I don't think his even ready to say…well, to –you know: declare it"

Rangiku Matsumoto lifted an eyebrow, "_Huh_? Not _yet_? But what is he waiting for? And isn't this _enou_gh? I mean _look_ at these!" she took a petal from the fire toned flower vase between her fingers and narrowed with her eyes, "He's desperate for you! This color is erotic, Captain! This things are shouting for you to give him some of your sugar-!"

"Okay, that's enough, Matsumoto! No porn narrations coming from you please."

"But it's _true_, Captain! I'm _trying _to make a point here!"

"Well you've put three more! That's it! Stop peeking into other people's business and get back to work!"

"Yes. Good point Captain Hitsugaya!"

"And I suppose you mean everyone, _right_ Captain?" Nanao narrowed her eyes to Shunsui who blinked and turned to her puzzled, "Who? _Me_?"

"Well-_Yes Captain_! Don't be silly! We've completed our mission here."

"Really? Oh…well I guess we could stay if Captain Uno dosen't bother, right?"

"Ugh, c'mon, Captain. Let her be with her present."

"Same to you, Matsumoto. Let's go"

"What? Wait, Captain! Don't be such a rock in a shoe…!"

And with this the room was left in silence, leaving only two breathing souls behind, one that sighed waery placing her hands over the desk, "Phew…That was a close one, wasn't it Captain?..."

Crestfallen, Retsu's ears where deft to her Lieutenant's voice, and this she noticed when no replies emerged in the air and she felt the urge of lifting her gaze up to her. The reason of her inattention was hidden between her hands: a small card she took between the bundle of reddish flowers. The tears went rushing down her cheeks as the little piece of paper read with a clumsy handwriting of a toddler:

_Take Care, Mommy! _

_Ken-chan and me_

**. . .**

The very air which Kenpachi breathed was so greatly heavy of dampness that made him sweat the bath he just took before getting on the road to the _Princess_'s Mansion. Each step he took was getting on his nerves, cause he couldn't belive he was doing it in the first place. Since when he cared about fucking parties anyway? Just what the heck pushed him further to it?

But then _her_ face jumped out from the deep corners of his mind and he just couldn't bare it again. The emotions regarding Retsu were so contradictory from one another it was like a vigorus war settled inside his body. One of wich he wasn't really participating, wich for a barbarian like him sucked. And as if his inner fight with himself wasn't enoughhis little pink haired brat kept pointing with her thick and tiny finger next to his face shouthing instructions, as if he asked for any.

"Quiet, runt! I know where I am goin', shit!"

"But, Ken-chan you're taking the long way!" replied Yachiru leaning her head closer to his cheek, "There was a short cut over there and you left it behind!"

"Forget it, 'Chiru. It's the same"

"No it's not, Ken-chan!" cried the Lieutenant, indignied, "Long is long and short is short! We'll never make it if you keep up at this speed!"

"Urgh-! You want speed? Is that what you want?"

"Yes! Yes! Im hungry, and I want to eat from Byakun's food bufit"

"Its pronounced _buffet_, idiot"

"That too!—" Yachiru interrupted herself when over head she divised lights shinning from over som buildings rooftops and some distant music and laughter, then she gasped, "We're here! We 're here!"

"Au-au-auch! Yachiru! Don't pull my ear!"

They arrived at the source of the lights where concentrated chatter and laughter placed widely at the Kuchiki's Mansion's front garden. As he expected all the Captains were there, scattered between normal Soul Reapers officers, talking while they drank sake on crytal cups. His eyes slowly glanced on every and each and one of the white dressed up Captains in search for his one and true pray.

His heart lost at beat when he figured her porcelain perfect face between Shunsui and Ukitake. His chest went out of control as a feeling of titillation almost domaded him. The lights around where all on her, only at that woman…Then he felt a loss of weight on his shoulder when the runt seemed to had divised the table of food, but he didn't bother to react at that as a defying smirk curled up his lips as he took a step into the patio with a his eye glued at Retsu Unohana. His journey seemed eternal as he almost forgot all about breathing.

What he wasn't aware about was in the cuantity of eyes that got fished by his entrance. Some gasped and pointed at the eyepatched Captain that was never seen in a public party such as these. Others murmured incoherences of how he was staring and what he was staring at, but no one achieved to guess correctly…excepting Jushiro and Shunsui who at divising him coming straight at them, with a bold (more likely scary) look at his face as if was a bedtime story monster coming for revenge, they made Retsu spun her head and lighten her face with a jovial smile and receiving one from him back.

* * *

><p><strong>revieeeeeeewwww!revieeeeeeeeeeww! pretty please!<strong>


	24. Introducing a Masochist Captain

**Here u go! the 24th! hope u like and review! BETA READERS WANTED BIG TIME!**

**Me no ownie Bleach! Jus the plot!**

* * *

><p>24. <strong>Introducing a Masochist Captain<strong>

"_Evening_ Captain, Zaraki"

"Well hello there, _Captain_ _Unohana_" the sarcasm which leaned on his tone wasn't of annoyance although at a first glance it _did_. His face indicated a more mocking gesture rather than despise for the Captain of Squad Four. Along with his arms entwined inside his shukahusho and showing a grin with sharp and white teeth, made it look much more seductive than scary… at least that was what the awestricken Reapers saw and made them to spawn whispers between each other. Regardless of that, Kenpachi as a matter of fact didn't seem to bother about Retsu's personal space and so the distance between one and another's faces were stretched as the air between their faces. This was as intimidating to Retsu, as it was choking and scary to the spectators who, pallid, perspired nervousness and screams that tried to contain behind their mouths, "How was your day?... Boring I suppose."

Unohana smirked, her eyes trapped on his lips "… You know, if you keep up like this everybody will not stop staring at us"

Kenpachi scoffed, "The hell, women! Is 'bout time they find out that we're together...It makes it all more _interesting_!" he smirked as his hand traveled from her chin up to her ear.

The Soul Reapers eyes snapped blank and their chin's dropped.

Izuru Kira frowned at the view of what it looked like to be a Captain Zaraki grins provocatively at the Captain of Squad Four as if he couldn't see well with his eyes, so he used his palm to make shade from the beamy red paper lamps crossing the garden's sky in zig zags, "_What_?" He looked down at the porcelain cup he carried, puzzled, "Have I _already_ gotten that drunk?"

Behind him a hand patted his shoulder and a person's weight leaned on his back, "Ha! What a waste Izuru-_hip_! R-eeeally? You can't-_ hip_! -Have a single cup of Sake?"

"I-I can't tell for sure, Rangiku" he said to her regarding her fetid breath stench of the all too familiar smell of alcohol in his ear, "It's just that I think I'm seeing things."

"_Seeing_-hip? What're u'r talking' 'bout Izuru?"

"It's right there. I think I'm seeing Captain Zaraki about to make out with Captain Unohana… Nuts,_ huh_?"

Rangiku, her neck so numb it couldn't balanced her head, followed Izuru's face up to the source of all the commotion before returning again to Izuru, "… Nah! You're really, really, really drunk-_hip_… You should like… see a doctor" with this Rangiku Matsumoto turned on her heels almost tripping down as she got off.

"What is it that you like to be the center of attention all of the sudden, Kenpachi?" Unohana asked when Kenpachi kissed her wrist with his eyes fixed on hers.

"Heh… Are you _embarrassed_, _Retsu_?"

Retsu's cheek heathen were infected with a pale red color and her eyes dropped down, "Stubborn as ever, Kenpachi"

"_What's going out here_?" cried joyful, all of the sudden stepping inside the lovers circle Shunsui Kyoraku placing his arms around their respective shoulders, "MY, my! What a lovely couple we've got here! _Right_ Ukitake?"

"Ha, I'll say! Why didn't you guys told us?" asked, very optimistic, "You guys sure look good together…No wonder Kiyone was struggling to get a picture from you, Captain Unohana"

But the reply that Retsu made was changed into a puzzled look, "_Picture_?"

"Say butter!"

When the Captains spun their heads in react a white flash sighted them, making Kenpachi growl in annoyance as he stepped back to rub his eye and spit out curses as he did it.

The camera pulled down an instant picture that came out wet black when the photographer gazed emotionless at the Captains while her partner jumped up and down with joy, "Yay! SUCCESS! The shopping money is MINE! I can almost taste it!"

"What the hell's the meaning of that?" growled Kenpachi at Kiyone Kotetsu "Was that really fucking necessary? You've ruined my eye's pupil, dammit!"

"Um… What! Oh Captain Zaraki! Deepest apologies!"

"Hell with you, bitch!"

"Now, now, don't go all too rude on my poor officer" replied Ukitake, "The girls just wanted to take a picture. Right?"

"For the Seireitei Bulletin yes"

"Shush it, Nemu!" Kiyone placed abruptly her hand on the Lieutenant Kurotsuchi's mouth.

"Ah… I see… Is it a competition?" asked Shunsui tilting his head to one side, "AAAH…you girls know how to kill time! Can I join in too?"

"… Oh… I umm… I'm sorry but when we publish this picture the competition will be over."

"Agh! No fair!"

"Tch…What the fuck's wrong with you people? I'm no rag for you to toy with!"

"Ha-ha… That's what happens when you try to get everyone's attention so bad, Kenpachi. It's like playing with fire!" Unohana replied with her gracious smile before laughing up at him.

Kenpachi scoffed, "Why do I always get that compliment?" he asked with a low tone of annoyance,

"Because you are a stubborn man" Unohana said lifting on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips making his senses jump abruptly. But before he could even react she untwined her lips, taking his breath away with her.

"Say Butter"

Another flash made Kenpachi growl in annoyance and step back as he rubbed his eye.

"Nice shot Nemu! Another successful picture!"

She wasn't finishing saying this when a hard spiritual pressure went down at them both and their skin broke out sweat. Captain Zaraki was glaring at Kiyone and Nemu as he unsheathed his sword… Kiyone shrieked out pushing Nemu with her as she pulled out of the circle of Captains, lifting dirt behind her heels, "RUN FOR IT, NEMU!"

"COME BACK HERE BITCHES! YOU'RE GONNA PAY WITH YOUR GODDAMN SKINS!"

. . .

"HAH! JUZ AS I EXPECTED!"

"What have you've found, Captain?" Akon walked up next to Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was shouting at the gigantic monitor that illuminated the Captain of Squad Twelve and the lab hidden in darkness behind him.

"Look at this!" he cried, "I've finally founded the bacteria of the poison!"

"Bacteria, sir?"

"Indeed. It took me quite some time to catch it up but nothing can be unseen by _me_!"

The image of what it looked like a worm slipping through other cells that darkened when the maggot passed by it "How did we overlook this before?"

"Now that's an excellent question! It's actually very simple… The bacteria can adapt quickly to a habitat while it eats everything in its path at the same time! It's more like what the humans call cancer, but its characteristics are _very_ contradictory from any virus."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A virus it's battled by the victim's Immune System… but instead it lets itself be controlled by the virus… until the bacteria finally consumes it, making it one of its own! It's very interesting! _Very interesting_! It has surpassed any logics or laws of physic… I need _more time_ to investigate! Just what thing could have such power? It's very hard to get it… this little fellow it's very slippery… he-he-he-he…"

"So this is what's killing all those people." Akon said, thoughtfully, "So, what Captain Zaraki said on the report was true?"

"Don't jump to conclusions so suddenly! I told you I need more time! DISMISS! I can't get concentration when I'm being watched!"

At the hearing of this Akon left the lab in silence as Kurotsuchi's both eyes scrutinized independently on the exam results that crossed upwards the monitor. The blood thirsty and slippery worm moved across the screen vigorously, hiding a suspiciously secret with the Captain struggled to squizz out.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWW! PLEASE! DON'T FORGET IT!<strong>

**On the next Chapter Hollow hunt is on and Squad eleven's on the lead!**


	25. Crimson and the Murdere's Glare

**Hi! Sorry im a bit late! but here it is! enjoy!**

**_Warning_: Some Bloody Violence included**

**I do not own Bleach or any of its characters! They belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

><p>25. <strong>Crimson <strong>**and ****the ****Murderer****'****s ****Glare**

Their roars were potent. They broke the very air that rocked the tops of the trees and shook the houses in the district 79 as fell light stone dust from their ceilings. Inside people that hid from the uniformed visitors, slide shut their doors as a pack of numerous footsteps ran down the streets shouting orders between their own. From their waistbands sheeted katanas were held by their master's hand as they marched through the misty road. Their black shuhakushos discarded them from normal people.

"It's getting away! Quick! Call officer Madarame!"

"We don't know where he is!" replied a Soul Reaper named Aramaki as he breath heavily behind the running group, "I haven't seen him since we first saw the hollow!"

"Then where's the Lieutenant?"

"He-he! You're too slow, Saky-saky!"

The officer named Yamasaki spun his head to the girl running next to him as her arms were folded behind her nape and a playful smile crossed her face, "Lieutenant!", he gasped.

"You're too slow" she pointed out showing her tongue before disappearing behind a cloud of dirt she lifted with her run, "See ya on the other side!"

Yachiru crossed fast the district with her child-aged feet without any struggle thanks to a breakfast she ate that morning with her Ken-chan, who insisted her to eat double the proportion she usually consumes. He assured her that it will grant her enough energy for her mission without him and that she could kick more hollows asses with it. Yachiru seemed both exited to gain that energy and to please her Ken-chan.

She was in the mission aspiring and thirsty for blood to grant some pride to Kenpachi. She wanted so much to fulfill the Old Yama's decision for her first solo mission without her captain. She was eager to confront her first hollow since god knows when and see its blood jump out of the enemy's wound…just like Ken-chan does to his adversaries.

This was her moment to put her skills to the test and show it to her subordinates. Show them all that she's capable of; show them how much Ken-chan had taught her. A smile grew in her face as she thought this just when she entered a tall wall of dark trees that tried to reach the far and blue sky.

The forest surrounded her in its night and with the district houses behind her a distant roar was heard again, closer. Her grip on her katana hardens as she gave impulse to her feet to climb up branches. Her pink hair bounced on her nape as the forest morning breeze entered her hair and the trees passed by her burly.

In the middle of her travel she catches with her ear distant screams of agony and cries of war way up front. As she ventured deeper to the forest the spiritual pressure of her comrades guided, nonetheless their weakness was frightening. They banished one by one as the seconds past.

Her heart jumped exited inside her chest when the hollows spiritual pressure finally was close. In that moment she stopped on a thick branch just behind the monster's nape of which head was high above the ground, at least thirty feet tall. What were highlighted from the beast's figure were his strong and white skin and his two pointed horns and large forceful claws. Yachiru noticed them already tainted in blood and crude inners definitely from the corpses that were opened in a red grass exposing its insides.

Some scattered officers remained between the bodies, and, by their grimaces and bad gripping of their zanpak-tos, Yachiru saw they were terrified. They trembled from head to toes. The Hollow had another Soul Reaper hooked up on his claw by his mouth and right through his nape. His foot twitched in mid air.

The Hollow let his victim dangle in front of his nose. The Soul Reaper's comrades stared up in horror when the monster took his victim's head and pulled it down tearing his flesh apart down to his neck splashing red blood. His skin opened in threats. Thick drops of blood rained from the Soul Reaper's sandals. His shuhakusho darkened wet with crimson. The Hollow ripped the Soul Reaper in two as if it were a cheap fabric just before taking it to his mouth and chew it as he chuckled to the frightened and petrified Soul Reapers.

"_Who__'__s_ next?" he said to them when he swallowed his food.

At that moment, his forehead cracked. His yellow eyes snapped open. He gasped shocked as more cracks grew and multiplied. He cried breathless when a tip of a sword emerged from the cracks. The sword went down his face abruptly and the hollow let out a scream of agony just before evaporating with the air. The sword lowered to the floor along with his Soul Reaper who landed firmly in on toe. The officers stared in awe.

"HAHAHA! I WON, I WON, I WON!" exclaimed happily Yachiru as hse jump up and down, "Yay! YAAAaaaY!"

"Lieutenant!"

Yachiru turned to the running officers that ran to her from her back, "HAHA! I won! We were you Baldy? I already killed the hollow!

"Lieutenant, don't run all by yourself like that." Ikkaku said, stopping in front of her with his zanpak-to over his shoulders, "I promised the Captain I'll keep my eye on you and I'm pretending to keep my promises."

"Oh cheer up Baldy!"Yachiru said, "You'll catch a hollow next time"

Ikkaku frowned at the girl, "That wasn't what I was talking abo-!"

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Look at here!"Everybody spun their faces at the officer Yamasaki who was peeking his head into a short bush. Yachiru went to him and imitated his lookout.

What she spotted was like a little animal with his knees drawn up to his chest as he trembled from head to toe, cornered in shadow. She smiled amused, "Oh, lookie! It's a little boy!"

The kid reacted at the hearing of a perky girl's voice and lifted his stare to her, "What?...W-who are you?"

Yachiru giggled, "You silly, _I _should be asking _that_!" she pointed out, "What's your name?"

The boy lifted more securely his face, "…Sora. Sora Ayasawa."

"Sora? Cool! I'm Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of Squad Eleven! Nice to meet you! Wanna come out?"

The kid gasped, "A _Soul __Reaper_? _How_? But you're a _girl_!"

"I know you stupid. Come out you little chicken"

"No! No. I-I can't!" Sora replied in panic, 'There's a monster outside!"

"Huh? The Hollow? I already killed it. It's gone, so come out"

The kid hesitated a lot before grabbing Yachiru's hand and exposing himself out of his hideout. When he stood Yachiru noticed he was her height but his skin was darker than her and his poor cloths were smaller than her shuhakusho.

"Where do you live?"Yachiru asked him, "Should I take you to your house?"

The boy frowned at the Soul Reaper, "And why is that?"

"Cause there more Hollows, of course! My friends are gonna take care of 'em while I take you to your mommy!" she smiled at him.

"Whoa, that's very kind of you Lieutenant" officer Yamasaki pointed out.

_She __wants __to __take __him __to __his __house __to __see __if __he __has __any __candy?_, thought Ikkaku on the other hand, _Wow __she__'__s __clever_…

"You guy's keep going," she turned to the others surrounding her, "I'll go catch up later, 'kay?"

Ikkaku was about to opened his mouth in protest when everybody over spoke in chorus, "Aye, Miss!"

"Let's go Soru!"she exclaimed grabbing his hand before she ran in a flash step.

"It's _Sora_!"the kid replied.

**.****.****.**

Where they landed Sora wasn't the only one to recognize the street. The rotten houses. The filthy corners. Trash cans everywhere. The ghostly atmosphere. The nostalgic sensation.

It was Zaraki District.

"My house is way down the street" he said, "It alright from here"

At that moment a dense Spiritual Pressure went down at them both abruptly. Yachiru gasped. This familiar prescience panicked her. It was all too familiar and all too horrible at the same time. A big knot was stuck on her throat when a shrieking scream of a woman set her senses on alert. Sora by her side gasped shocked.

"What?...T-Th-T-That's my mother!"

Yachiru lifted her stare to the end of the street. A woman had been pushed to the floor by a tall man of whom spiritual pressure engulfed them. He grabbed the woman's hair and pulled it for her to stand up. She cried of pain and sobbed in horror.

Yachiru hadn't reacted when Sora passed by her running to the man, "MOM! MOM!"

The woman quickly noticed the kid running towards her and shouted, "NO! RUNAWAY, SORA! NOW! RUN!"

The man turned his head over his shoulder. The kid froze in place under his glare. Yachiru's heart stopped. Fear engulfed her, but she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who are you! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH MY MOM!" replied Sora to the man.

"Stand back, Sora"

Sora instantly was blocked by Yachiru's arm, "…What? You know him?"

Her answer was unexpected, "Yes…His name is Kiyoshi." she said "Kiyoshi from Zaraki"

* * *

><p><strong>!<strong>

**On the next chapter: comfrontation between Yachiru and Kiyoshi! Can a tragical event save her?**


	26. Kuro No Shojo The Black Virgin

**Hellooo people! Maany things had happend this week in me personal life...SO BE GRATEFUL I PUBLISHED FOR U! review or ELSE IT WOULD BE HARDER FOR ME TO PUBLISH! X3**

**No ownie BLEACH. NO ownie Yachiru nor Ken-chan. Juz ownie Kiyoshi! XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>26. <em><strong>Kuro no Shojo (The Black Virgin)<strong>_

"K-_kiyoshi_?" muttered Sora glancing breathless at the tall dark figure with long hair on one side and short at the other. With a single hand he pulled his mother's hair as she whimpered with her knees on the floor. Her glazy eyes glued on his little boy's as her face was colored in brusings and sweat.

"Yes…" Yachiru Kusajishi pushed the boy back sending him grunting in the dirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Get away from here, Soru!" she replied without looking at him back. The boy blinked in surprise, "You runaway and I'll take over from here, _' kay_!"

Sora stared angry at her nape, "But that's my mom out there! I gotta help her!"

"I SAID _GO_!" she turned her face over him, with her eyes shinning with a hidden emotion she didn't even understood, "Unless you wanna die!"

Sora gasped. His skin trembled at the hearing of those words as if it was a dead serious menace…and it wouldn't have been taken doubly if it didn't came out from a little kid…and less a girl.

But then again the man she called Kiyoshi had fierce eyes that shined as if they were transparent and were reflecting the yellow color of the very sun behind him. His Spiritual Pressure was moving even his hair while it compressed his lungs. But at the looking of his mother's eyes all those things and all those emotions were pointless compared to her agonizing voice and bruises. Her knees were filthy in wounds making him imagine her being dragged on the floor by her hair of which she was pulled out.

He build up bravery in his heart when he stood on his feet and swallowed a thick knot of tears, chilling his insides, "My-My mom's gonna die if I d-don't do something…"

Yachiru's hair lifted with the same Spiritual Pressure that lifted his, But when her eyes met once again, hers were round , carved with an emotionless stare that gave him more chills than the man that holded his mother, "You don't understand, Soru" she murmured, darkness molding her words, "If I don't do this…you'll die as well."

Sora gasped, "W-what do you mean? I-I can take him down if I join you!"

"No, Soru. You'll die. You have no sword."

"But you're just a GIRL! If don't stand a chance then NEITHER WILL YOU!"

"_I told you before_," she pointed out, her pupils lighting up with ruby tainted fire as a dense Spiritual Pressure of the same color engulfed her, "I am Yachiru Kusajishi, Lieutenant of the Eleventh Company" Sora frowned, "We of Squad Eleven specialize in battle…and I'm they're second leader. _Do not_ underestimate _me" _

Sora's eyes widen, as his breath shorten, "Were you…where you serious after all?"

"_Go away_!" she replied with a second kick on his gut sending him further away, "And you better not come back, you meanie!"

In that instant a shunpo move was herd. When Yachiru turned her face up again another large figure emerged behind Kiyoshi. The man was darker in skin, his arms and shoulders were double the normal proportion, his poor clothing was as enormous as he was and was even cleaner than Sora's. On his eyes a sparkle could be seen a bit indifferent from Kiyoshi's. He was surprise of what he was staring at, "Hum? What is_ this_, Boss?"

Kiyoshi for the first time took his eyes off Yachiru to turn to his newcomer, "_Oh_… It's you Bishamon." He returned to the little Soul Reaper, "It's nothing really" he said, regardless the familiar frame that runt made him experiment, "It's just a little puppy out of its cage"

Bishamon frowned, "But, blind me, that's a Soul Reaper! Well what'll you know! I didn't know little brats could be accepted to the Squads!"

"Yes…who'll know? But don't subestimate it" he pointed out, "Her Spiritual Pressure is…is at a Lieutenant's level... and maybe more"

"Lieutenant you say?" he echoed, gazing carefully at the girl, "Who do you think she is?"

Surprisingly, Kiyoshi lifted arm to his head…Yachiru's heart lost a beat when she noticed that his wrist was clean cut and he missed a whole hand. Struggling in thoughts, Kiyoshi said, "I'm…not sure…"

"So you _know_ her?" replied Bishamon.

"I never said that, you fool" he growled in a low voice before he returned to the girl with pink aura around her frame and deathly glaring eyes, "I don't have time for that brat" he scolded, "Deal with her. Do whatever you want while I take care of this bitch, Bishamon."

"Yes, Boss"

With this Yachiru held the grip of her zanpak-to tightly when she closed her eyes and her spirit searched for bravery…

"…_you promise me you'll be a big girl next time you face that asshole anywhere, even in dreams, brat"_ she could hear her Ken-chan say just like the night she had a nightmare about the man she now faced, "_That's why you have a damn Zanpak-to, brat." _She remembered as her grip on her katana hardens, "_Use it. Kick his head off and play with his inners!"_

"_I'll cut him down to humiliation, later"_ she had said to him before falling asleep on his arms and in his warm too well known embrace.

_I promise, Ken-chan. I promise I will kill him when I see him._ She thought, with her face frozen in perseverance, _I'll kill him for you Ken-chan!_

With this Yachiru slowly drew her zanpak-to as her eyes were covered with a black mask of shadow before the tilt of her blade pointed no other than Kiyoshi himself, who glared at her from the other side of the street. The whimpering woman she pulled by the hair had stopped sobbing to look upon the new Spiritual Pressure that build up around Yachiru and stroke her surroundings with sharp lighting.

"Huh? Is this her Spiritual Pressure?" Bishamon moved his eyes to his surroundings that threatened to come down only by the girl's pressure, "It's amazing, Boss!"

Kiyoshi's robe aggressively moved behind him as he stared blankly at the little pink haired Soul Reaper. The woman struggled to get out of her assassin's claws as the Spiritual Pressure compressed her lungs.

Yachiru snapped her eyes open and disappeared in a flash step. Bishamon gasped and in a heart beat second he drew his own sword and stopped the girl's swing on Kiyoshi's back, "How dare you, fucking brat?"

With all his hand force he pushed the girl zanpak-to back. In mid air Yachiru disappeared and reappeared in front of Kiyoshi. When she swung the sword forward to his face he released the woman and kicked her face before jumping to evade Yachiru's blade. Yachiru cut nothing but thin air. She lifted her stare up to see Kiyoshi's face grinning down at her just before his feet landed on top of her head. She evaded the kick with another Flash Step. Kiyoshi's feet landed hard on the ground breaking the rock down as the dirt lifted from his tip toes.

Yachiru reappeared charging to him when Bashimon's zanpak-to stopped her. He grunts as his arms execute full force over the kid's zanpak-to that was near her face. Yellow sparks emerged from the strength of their clash until Yachiru kicked his gut with her both feet. Bashimon grunted as her strength pushed him back and blood escaped from his mouth. He was sent out spinning before falling to the ground some feet away.

Yachiru stood firmly before she searched with her eyes any sign of Kiyoshi, "Freeze, Soul Reaper!" she lifted her stare up to the rooftop of a house next to her, "That's enough!" His elbow wrapped Sora's mother's neck as his other free hand held a small crystal bottle containing a red liquid, "I'm amused by your strength, Soul Reaper…but is over now" the bottle was missing its cork was missing and it threatened to drop into the woman's mouth, "Fall back, Soul Reaper…or she'll die in front of your eyes "

Yachiru frowned at the man, "And _why_ should I do that?" she asked with a childish tone, "That's what a coward will do"

Kiyoshi smirked at her, "Oh,_ really_? ...My, you _truly are_ an interesting little fella. Yes indeed…You don't look like a Soul Reaper, but you talk and act as one of their own…" his thoughtful eyes were berried deep on Yachiru's dark rubies for long seconds there, "…What do you say if you_ join_ me, _ey_, Soul Reaper?"

Yachiru's face widen in a gasp, "What? How there you! Are you stupid or what? _This_ is what I say!" she showed him her tiny tongue in disgust and with all her force she made a spit noise at him.

Kiyoshi frowned in a growl, "…I see…So you're no different from the others, huh? Very well then…"

In that instant, the woman started to cough when Yachiru snapped her eyes open. Kiyoshi pushed her down from a roof top two stories tall, and as she came down screaming Yachiru catches her with flash step. They reappear a few feet away, but when the lieutenant placed her on the ground she started to tremble violently from head to toe as thick drops of blood came out from her ears, eyes and mouth.

Yachiru gasped horrified. In her big eyes the reflexion of the woman's body shacked even more uncontrollably. Yachiru's breath was stuck on her throat when Kiyoshi reappeared in front of her. The lieutenant of Squad eleven lifted slowly her stare to him and his big and muscular accomplice.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouted at him, "You're evil!"

"No, little one…They are the evil ones, Can't you see?"

Yachiru glared at him with joined eyebrows, "The only meanie I see is you, Meanie-Poppie"

"Shall I shut her up, Boss?"

Kiyoshi sighed, "No…It doesn't matter any more" he said searching the grip of his sword…Yachiru gasped puzzled at the new discovery. When he slowly drew the katana, she stared awestruck at the weapon, as if she had never seen a thing like that before, "This will be over, swiftly," the little lieutenant jumped back, creating a safe distance, leaving the dying woman shaking weakly for the last time on Kiyoshi's feet. Yachiru drew her sword in front of her as her heart beat speeded up in fear. She didn't knew what was about to happen…

The tilt of Kiyoshi's sword was upside down as the grip was infront of his nose, he murmured, "Pray to the Gods…" Yachiru gasped, the fear finally conquering her, "…_Kuro No Shojo_!"

The sword instantly erupted in white sparks of light that made the floor beneath Kiyoshi crack and the woman in front light up in instant fire. As the beaming light increased the buildings next to it lighted up in fire as well, a fire that grew more and more tall. The light that now morphed into a big lion of fire ran to her when she, frozen in place watched the Zanpak-to release burn everything in its path. Her mind screamed in horror. Her feet didn't react. Yachiru's zanpak-to fell off her grip. An instant cry escaped forms her mouth when the heat started to burn in her skin…

…a bell jingle reached Yachiru's ears.

A familiar hand texture covered her eyes, and a familiar chest hid her body between two strong arms and the fire stroke their surroundings when a big explosion broke the clouds above the District and made a breaking sound of a thunder clap. Yachiru pushed her body tighter to the man's hold as fierce winds lifted all her hair. The bells continued to jingle vigorously.

The Spiritual Pressure clash finally started faded out for what were ages for Yachiru. When the thunderous sound dissipated and her hair fell down in place, the tough hand that blacked her sight opened free. Yachiru was hit with the sudden light of sun peeking at the sky. The second thing she saw was his face…her Ken-chan's face down at her as his arms tightly wrapped her to him.

Yachiru was so shocked a big knot prevented her from any sort of speech. At this she noticed that Ken-chan's eyelids were forcefully shut, "Y-Yachiru…? …Are you 'l right?"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cried, with joyful eyes as she hugged his chest with her extended arms, "It_ is_ you! It _is_ you!"

"Argh…!"

Yachiru frowned at him back, "…What is it-?"

He took his hand up to his waking eyes, "…I-I can't see…" he said, "I-I can't see, fucking shit!"

"Ken-chan… Ken-chan?"

"Take me, 'Chiru…" he growled at the little runt that he couldn't devise any more, that rubied eyed girl he couldn't stare at, "Take me to Retsu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Revieew for support!... Please * sob*<strong>


	27. Don't Cry for Me

**Hello! SHORT but ENJOY! SUPPORT! there'll be more to come! XD SUPPORT! REVIEW! XD AAAND REVIEW!**

**I No ownie Bleach. Juz saying**

* * *

><p>27. <em><strong>Don<strong>__**'**__**t **__**Ever **__**Cry **__**for **__**Me**_

As her flash steps crossed rooftops and some birds near by, the young lieutenant almost sobbed of desperation, for the huge man she carried couldn't even see what he was stepping at. His large arm only had support of her shoulders. She did flash steps as fast as she could…but Ken-chan's clumsy feet delayed her urge to get in time to the Squad Four Hospital. She was so anxious for her Ken-chan's sake, so frustrated and panicked she could pay attention only at the path that opened in front of her, overlooking Kenpachi's frowned expression at her and a tear drop escaping from her own eyelids.

Even do she didn't knew Kenpachi always had the perception to feel her crying. Ever since she was so small, Kenpachi could never miss a single sob Yachiru tried to hide from him every time he'd get wounded after a battle… he could never shut his ears from her silent sorrow, the lament that pinched his heart and make him experiment a fucking sensation of guilt, as if it was a highly contagious virus that reached him. He would let out a sly scold for her to silence, or send her a smile and say to her that he's all right. But now…a thick knot blocked his words. The sorrow was more mark able, more evident… In cases such as this he would tug her to his side and pat her pink and sweet scented head to silence.

He never liked her sad.

Not even when he first met her between a blood sheeted forests of murdered men by his hand did she ever looked angry or sad…

Tears were for cowards. Yachiru wasn't a coward. She was almost like him… She was too small to experiment sorrow. No one should stain her pure child-aged soul. Not under his watch.

Why did she ever lament when she knew he was strong enough to take anything and anyone, Yachiru of all the people. She knew better than to worry about him.

Why bother?

Another sob reached his ear. And so he said, "What is it with you?"

Yachiru turned her chin to him.

"How could you cry for me?" he asked, "This is nothing to die for, dammit. I'm just missing my sight, not my head…It annoys me when people worry. Makes me feel weak"

Yachiru wrinkled her eye brows up, "…Ken-chan…"

"It is ok to cry, Yachiru." He said, facing her nose but seeing nothing but the aura of Spiritual Pressure that drew her face shape, "But you already know I'll be all right, so what's the point of it?"

"…-I-I'm not crying, Ken-chan"

Kenpachi scoffed, "Don't play fools with me, kid. You know better…"

They landed abruptly at a flat surface that seemed to be grass. Retsu's Spiritual Pressure was close enough for him to sense it a few walls away along with the weak ones of her subordinates.

Yachiru took him to walk through the grass, approaching to the concentrated formation of Spiritual Pressures. At what it seemed to be the entrance he could sense eyes all over him already. A see of gasps and officers with bigger spiritual pressures shouting orders conquered his ears. Footsteps ran unto him when he could decode an officer ordering to call the Captain. Chaos engulfed his person and Yachiru let his arm off her shoulder but never released her fingers from his hand. Yachiru sobbed his name again when all officers at once asked what happened and what did he felt. Many hands examined his back for his flesh was burned. Then a female voice was distinguished from the others and made his heart jump.

"Kenpachi!"

Her informal address made everyone else back away, and Kenpachi scoff, "'Bout time Retsu"

She landed on her knees to fall on his height from where he had been seated, "What happened? Kenpachi who did this! Hurry! Please get the purification barrier up! Quickly! Get my instruments!"

"Retsu…I'm almost alright…Don't need to go all exited…"

"_What_? Haven't you noticed you have burns on you're back?"

"Retsu"

"Who did this to you?"

Kenpachi said, "I can't see"

Unohana lifted her eye brows, "_Wha_t?"

Zaraki took her head with his free hand and approached her nose against his, enough for him to feel her cold breathe against his lips and her strong tea scent enter his nostrils, "I _can__'__t_ see…" he said, "…_anything_"

Unohana gasped as Kenpachi let her head back away. Then he thanked the heavens for his incapacity to see her face expression right there. It would've been greater than the fact that he had the possibility to be blind forever, "…No…WH-who…?"

"IT DOSEN'T MATTER!" he shouted at her feeling Yachiru's grip tighten n his fingers. Again the feeling of pity coming from another that really annoyed the hell out of him, "JUST_fix_ it!"

Unohana took a deep breath and waiting in a long pause. Then he felt cold and soft lips against his. Pressing his lips between hers he savored her taste and the long minutes kiss as if was there first before she backed away, gasping for air. The men surrounded him once again and stared to put their healing spells into action. He wished they could shut they're mouths at the mean time, but the questions were still drown to him as they purified his back flesh.

The only thing he enjoyed was Unohana's hand touching his closed eye lids, struggling with spells for a reaction. But after hours nothing happened. The questions continued. He got more and more annoyed.

He hated so much to be pitted, for he despised so much to be weak.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! 8)<strong>

**I know its short...but I'll upload soon!**

**On the next chapter Kenpachi recuperation takes some time...but this dosen't stop Retsu to take advantage of his state...XD careful kenpachi...**


	28. Mocking Fools

**HII! I'm finaly announcing the final chapters of this fic! So keep supporting this until the end! **

**I dont ownie bleach or kenpachi! jus the plot**

* * *

><p>28. <strong>Mocking Fools<strong>

Kenpachi's feet had contact with the cold floor. Seated at the edge of his bed at the hospital he felt as if he was still asleep, for his opened lids seemed not to take a look at his surroundings. Everything was blacker than the night, and still he could hear birds chirping nearby, he could address familiar spiritual pressures close, he could feel the sun's heat against his bare skin soaking him with thick beats of sweat. His blood boiled with disappointment.

His wounds had disappeared after four days of the incident at Zaraki District, and yet, his sight didn't seem to take the same luck. Thanks to this nuisance, his days were taking a miserable twist. Besides his inability to stalk Retsu's behind, he constantly was checked by fucking nurses who gave him a series of disgusting medicines and eye tests that were undoubtedly pointless. Atop of that, his whole squad crowded his recuperating room just to receive daily orders from the Captain. And cause all the Seireitei founded out about the incident and the injured Captain, the visit were joined by the whole Thirteen Court Guard Squads Captains, who other than check on them searched for answers about the occurrence on the eighty district.

For example, the General Captain entered to offer him his dearest wishes for his full recovery and a complete oral report of the incident matter; Ukitake and Shunsui wished their dearest luck and drank with him awhile with a small table they placed next to the bed; Hitsugaya came asking for the complete narration of the clash and asking for his Fourth seat officer, Karin; Kurotsuchi was too busy to come up to even hear rumors; Komamura and Soi Fon passed by, but didn't stayed long to ask further questions, which pleased Kenpachi's day; if it wasn't for his spiritual pressure, Kenpachi would have never noticed Byakuya's visit also took the trouble to visit him down at the Hospital, he just stood silently by the bed's side and walked out the room without uttering a word of condolences, this made Kenpachi scoff.

Yachiru always slept by his side every night just to make sure that he was ok. She also spent all her day at his room, drawing Kenpachi didn't knew what, but what he could be sure about was that it was for his work desk. His pink haired lieutenant, in all those days, she never expanded comments to him, and just like Byakuya she just came by his side with this annoying silence and killed time working on her art work at the floor. Her prescience engulfed him in warmth of home as he meditated alone with his sword, the only activity that could satisfy his day. At night as she slept over his chest he could sense her sobbing…but didn't bother to say anything back for this was the only sound he could connect with his soul.

At early morning Retsu's spiritual pressure waked him up and with a gentle push she could be able to snap Kenpachi out of his deepest slumber, "Can you see me, Kenpachi?" she would murmur when his lids opened blank. There was no difference between being dreaming and being awake

He would say, less and less surprised each day, "…No…I bet you're beautiful"

Retsu giggled, "Are you _mocking_ me, Captain?"

"…That depends. Are you in a good mood for some fun?" he asked.

"What do you mean by that…Here's your breakfast, Captain. Eat it all. You've got a visit."

Kenpachi sighed seating at the edge of his bed, noticing Yachiru's Spiritual Pressure was missing along with his shirt, "_More_ visits, Retsu? How come you can't spend some fucking time with me and instead you make me waste it with other motherfuckers?"

"Just doing my job, Captain…" she pushed in front of him a small table, and the smell of warm breakfast reached his nostrils and watered his mouth.

"You don't want me 'cause I'm blind? Or is it because I'm not handsome anymore 'cause I'm the patient now?"

"Nonsense, you've always been my patient. Haven't you noticed how many times a week you come here bleeding? Please let it go and eat, Captain."

"Oh, lighten up, woman. I've bored you. Just say it."

"_Eat_"

"_Yes, mom_" mocked the eleventh captain as he laughed malevolently at her, "Don't be so cocky…You could excite even a blind man"

"How stubborn, Kenpachi. You just don't know how to lose, do you?"

"It's not about losing or wining…jus who takes advantage of whom."

Retsu smirked at this and left him with his food. After her, Ikkaku and Yumichika entered their captain's room.

**. . .**

That afternoon Yachiru came to his side at the window to climb up unto his back, "Ken-chan..."

Kenpachi snapped out of his trance at the hearing of her peaky voice after so long. It felt like it had been his first time hearing her, "Hn?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Kenpachi frowned hard and turned his nose at her, "What did you say?"

Yachiru didn't respond immediately, "…It is my fault you can't see, Ken-chan! If I could've been stronger you wouldn't had to rescue me and none of this could've happened! It's my fault you're hurt, Ken-chan! I'm sorry, I'm sorr-!"

"Shut it runt" Yachiru swallowed her words puzzled. Although he couldn't see, his grey irises were fixed up on hers, "Stop talking nonsense. I don't fucking care if I lost a foot or a hand…as long as you're at home nothing else matters. That's all that is to it, so forget it, Yachiru"

Yachiru felt her eyes water at those words. Her chin fell over his shoulder, "…hmm…you're so nice Ken-chan… Thank you"

"Humph…Bedtime, 'Chiru"

At the next day, Kenpachi's bed was empty early. The man had his hands on the window's lintel as he counted his six hundred pull up. His bare chest was covered with thick beads of sweat and his feet were sending upwards along with his breath and frowned eyebrows. Up at the seventh hundred the room door sliced open, "Oooh Captain Zarakiiii!" even when Yumichika entered with a silly tone Kenpachi didn't stop to complain for his privacy at his exercise routine, "Guess what today is!"

"The day you… finally lose …your virginity? …Seven hundred and eight…"

Yumichika snapped, "Wa-wait. W_ha_t? No you _sil_ly! Today's my _birthday_, Captain! Congratulate me!"

"…Why? Seven hundred and ten…"

Yumichika gasped, "Ow, c'mon, Captain. You can't be _that_ cold!"

"…Sure I can…Watch me…Seven hundred thirteen…"

"Don't mock the officer with his virginity, Captain"

Kenpachi frowned as he stopped pulling his body upwards, "How long you were there, woman"

Although he couldn't see her, he knew he was smiling, "…Sometime" she said, "I was enjoying the view, as a matter of fact"

"Oh _really_?" Kenpachi fell on the ground and turned to the Captain of squad four seeing only her spiritual pressure's frame, "Where you _satisfied_?"

At that instant Retsu's hand laid on his sweaty pectoral, "Not completely", Kenpachi scoffed pulling her hips tighter to his along with her behind, "Careful, Kenpachi…or you might get hurt…"

"HA...C'MON! Give me your best shot!"

"After you apologize to your officer for making fun of his virginity." Unohana said lowering her touch down to his abdomen as she leaned forward to his face.

"…What? Why the hell?"

"Well, weren't _you_ a virgin before we even did it for the first time?"

Yumichika snapped his eyes open as Kenpachi shrugged as he snapped out in panic, when somebody else shouted, "YOU WERE WHAAT!"

Kenpachi turned to the new prescience; both Ikkaku and Yumichika's eyes caught Retsu's words. His Spiritual Pressure almost broke back the walls as he glared at both men, and growled like a pissed up dog… "Where-is-my-sword-women? …WHERE IS IT?"

"_Ha_…grab it if you can, Captain! Run boys…" Unohana stepped away from Kenpachi's claws and went out of the room laughing. Kenpachi was now losing a bit of balance as his anger boiled his blood.

"COME BACK HERE YOU FOOLS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>REEEVIEW! SUPPORT SUPPORT DUDES! XD<strong>


	29. No More Spectators

**2 paintings + Thanksgiving + Salsa choreography + no time with computer = late upload**

**Buuut keep supporting please! XD**

**I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ZARAKI OR ANYONE. jus Kiyoshi and the plot XD**

**Rated T for some adult content...**

* * *

><p>29. <strong>No More Spectators<strong>

Soft scent of herbs. Sunlight sneaking trough a window curtain. A head resting on his chest.

These were the first things Kenpachi acknowledged when he realized …he could see again. He left out a long sigh taking his hands to his face, chuckling to himself. About time this inferno ended! Now he could have payback to all those motherfuckers who took advantage of his incapacity of aiming the sword right over a week now. Today he would have his revenge!

In bed his system was eager to draw his sword and cut down some meat… but just when he tilted his body to one side an unfamiliar weight stopped him in place. Retsu's body was wrapped against him, breathing peacefully over his bare chest. Her small and fragile pale fingers were porcelain against his rough skin. Under the sheets their feet rested side by side. And so he remembered about the night before… he leaned backwards his pillow as his shark like teeth grinned recalling all the overflowing passion he experimented a few hours back. How his hands traveled downwards a soft herb scented skin and how his whole mind went furiously eager over it.

Last night, probably the best one in ages, didn't need any sight to be remembered.

Retsu's bare body was cold against his, and it gave him a warmth sensation of home every time it was over him. It clouded his mind with nothing but a joyful emotion of another reason worth living for.

Even though he wanted so much to gaze the sky and glare at his subordinates for the first time in weeks, he didn't move. How could he let a moment like this pass? Retsu was _all_ over him for the love of all that's fucking good! He traveled his eyes over Unohana's pale back, caressing it with his hand as he went. Along with them his breathing sharpened, pushing her harder to him. He smelled her hair, and smiled. He whispered her name.

"Can you see again?"

Her voice was so soft it would've never reached Kenpachi's ears if she hadn't spoken against his skin, "Hell yeah" he said, his fingers entering her dark hair, "'Bout time I got fixed"

Unohana grinned, "Are you referring yourself as a robot?"

"Depends… Where the hell am I again?" Kenpachi asked, traveling his pupils around the five walls surrounding them.

"My room, of course... You didn't want the nurses to disturb us, didn't you?"

Kenpachi mumbled in agreement, "Good call…But damn, woman, you where so… persuasive last night"

Unohana lifted her body up, with her knees on Kenpachi's sides, her arms outstretched beside his shoulders and her gaze down at him. Zaraki's breath was cut out. He could gaze at her whole body now, as if it was his ceiling. Her curves were caught by his hands as his eyes were fixed on her chest.

A smirk drew in his lips, "I could be like this _all_ _day_ _long" _he said, his lips desperate to explore.

Retsu laughed, and leaned her lips to his mouth for a kiss. Kenpachi pushed her body down to him as their kiss deepens. Then Unohana retreated, their lips were herd when they separated, "But the Head Captain wants your report on paper today"

Kenpachi snapped his eyes opened, "What? But I already told him everything, goddammit!"

Retsu giggled, "Written makes it official, Captain" she pointed out; kissing his cheekbone, "Don't worry for now" she murmured to his ear, "It's just you and me. We can do whatever we want"

Kenpachi scoffed at this, grabbing her hips to spin her to her back, making him be atop of her, "You and me…and nothing to wear…Hell your going to remember this moment, 'cuz_ I'm_ encharged now…"

**. . .**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T SAW THE POTION?"

Kenpachi kept walking away from the Squad One Headquarters, with an pissed off Kurotsuchi almost stepping on his heels, "HOW COULDN'T HAVE YOU EVEN TOOK THE SLIGHTEST GLANCE AT THE THING IF THE MAN WAS STANDING RIGHT INFRONT OF YOU? HOW CAN YOU BE SO PATHETIC?"

"Ugh, for crying out loud!" Kenpachi turned on his heels and grabbed the scientist's haori with a fist, "I said I never even _saw_ Kiyoshi! I jus' ran for Yachiru's fucking sake, got it punk?"

Mayuri frowned his face and growled, waving his hand away, "Let go of me, bastard! How can you be the only man who ever saw the bastard other than your lieutenant and never have a interest in investigate what are you dealing with!"

Kenpachi grinned at him with a mocking tone, "Sometimes you've got to live the moment out of your little rat cage, you dick head"

"Why, you-!"

"Hiya, Mayu-Mayu!"

An acute, girly voice snapped both Captains out of their clash. Kenpachi loosens his grip of his Zanpaku-to on his waist when an all-too-well-known weight climbed up to his back and a pink head pop out of his shoulder, "What's with your face? Smile!"

Mayuri was about to say something when a quick flash snapped his eyes. Kurotsuchi, without budging or grunting in annoyance he glared at the girl, he snapped, "How many times do I have to tell you, little imbecile, to stop taking me pictures!"

"Hahaha! I told you, Mayu-Mayu that is for an album I'm doing!"

"I've got nothing to do with whatever your fucking making or anything else that your shit-head occurs on doing! Count me out of it, fucking son of a -!"

"HEY! You open your goddamn mouth to Yachiru again AND YOUR ASS IS GOING TO FLY OUT OF THE SEIREITEI!"

"What? WHY ARE YOU SO LOUSY ZARAKI! URGH, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT ANYWAY! I'M _LEAVING_! I'M DONE WASTING MY BREATH WITH YOU!"

"_HA_! 'BOUT TIME, STUPID CLOWN!"

"Bye-bye, Mayu-Mayu!"

The twelve Captain's Haori undulated near the ground as he went. Kenpachi scoffed and walked on opposite side from the Captain.

"Why was Mayu so angry 'bout, Ken-chan?" Yachiru asked wrapping her arm around his hulking neck.

"Tch, he's jus' in his period…"

"What?"

"…Nothing"

Yachiru blinked and sighed as her Captain walked back home. After a few minutes of silence, she broke it saying, "Kiyoshi's alive"

Her tone was so dull, Kenpachi was even surprised she could _ever_ sound like that, "I know" he just said, regardless of everything that came along with that fact.

It came followed after this, "Are you gonna kill him?"

"Yes"

Yachiru sighed in thoughtfulness. Kenpachi turned in a corner.

"When, Ken-chan?"

Kenpachi had a time of pause himself, "…When I get him"

**. . . **

Retsu Unohana coughed at the floor and Isane shrugged, "Captain, are you sure your okay?" she asked for the ninth time in the middle of a long and cold evening at the Fourth Squad's garden.

Unohana's eye bags were impossible to miss out, regardless of that, that characteristic smile of hers was never left behind, "I'm alright, Isane" she said, "I just feel a little dizzy… that's it"

"Dizzy? Dizzy, Captain? Do you feel any fever?"

"No. I said I'm fine…Do not worry"

Isane's hand had already fallen over her Captain's forehead, and frowned, "Y-you're burning out, Captain! ...You need medical attention!"

Retsu got a glimpse of what her lieutenant was facing and pushed the situation further no more, for she also questioned about herself. This uneasy feeling of something else inside of her crammed her mind. Cold sweat crowned her forehead, blue shadows darkened her eye bags, her skin was tainted stark white… She could feel her world spinning around her…her head gaining weight…that's why when Isane instructed her to lie down she fell asleep instantaneity, so casually…it almost seemed like she would have fainted if Isane hadn't asked her sooner or later.

Kenpachi's visit on the next day came down unnoticed by Retsu, as if he suddenly appeared sitting in front of her desk, gazing at her in silence. Unohana's mind was too busy containing the striking pain on her head she couldn't attend to her lovers needs. She, regardless of everything, sat still and smiled to her favorite man, "Morning, Captain"

Kenpachi smirked and said, "You look awful"

* * *

><p><strong>review! 8D<strong>


	30. Strawberry Agony

**DECEMBER OH JOY! 8D HI AS ALWAYS! thanks for cliking again and again this fanfic regardless of the grammar** **_horrors! _Any way enjoy this R&R chapter! XD PEACE!**

**My Disclaimer is that I NO OWNIE BLEACH (OF COURSE)!**

* * *

><p> 30th. <strong>Strawberry <strong>**Agony**

"_Why_ am I doing this again?" Ichigo's fingers tied up pink balloons at the center of round tables that scattered in a room were the squad usually took sweaty bloodthirsty practice, now was soiled (more likely spoiled) with hard pink birthday decorations that dangled in the ceiling and the walls. And outstretched billboard hung up on the wall side by said and read: _Happy __Birthday __Yachiru!_

"You were walking 'round the Barracks doing nothin', you lazy ass" Ikkaku scoffed, before blowing up another pink balloon, "… You better be grateful that when he saw you, the Captain asked you to do this instead of making you draw your sword again"

Ichigo shrugged, "Yeah…Lucky", his back complained for the long hours he had leaned against walls and tables contaminating the tough Squad Eleven training room with hot pinkish accessories for a girl who, luckily, hasn't seemed to pass by at her own barrack and just notice a pinkish secret party with a big sign that coincidence had her name.

Yumichika Ayasegawa stepped in the room at that moment, and frowned his face, "Yuk! How _hideo_us!"

Ikkaku turned his head over his shoulder to him, "I thought you liked pink", he laughed after saying this. But Ichigo just scratched his nape avoiding their circle. Yumichika scoffed, "Very funny, _Ikkaku._But _you__'__re_ the one touching _it_, not _me_." He pointed out, as-a-matter-of-factly, placing some plastic bags over the nearest table of what seemed to be more repulsive accessories to recharge the little space that could be seen of the walls, "Hurry up you two. I've seen turtles run faster…"

"And brush their hairs better" Ikkaku's mocking finish made Ichigo feel corned between two canyons firing each other, or more like a bored old couple. Surprisingly Yumichika couldn't catch on that last comment too busy spreading the décor equipment over the table.

A few minutes later Rangiku and Nanao walked inside the room caring a big white box together with both of her hands, "Yo-hoo! Cake's here, Capt-! Hey, where's Captain Zaraki?" she asked stopping half way to the table.

"The Captain is at the market District distracting the Lieutenant" Ikkaku answered facing Matsumoto with his back.

Rangiku moaned, "Humph…I wanted to know if the cake was right…"

"Its fine, Rangiku" Nanao sighed, weary, trying to build the woman some confidence in vain.

"Well fine's not enough!"

"You're overreacting again… Calm down, he's not going to _stab __you_ for it even if he _ever_ could be able to do that to a female…"

"Is everything all right over here?" a smooth as glass voice irrupted the room. Everyone spun their heads to the newcomer who appeared behind Rangiku. The grinning Fourth Squad Captain stood upright with her hands together down. She spotted the box that was held by both Lieutenants and peered, "Is that the cake?"

"Unohana-san?" Ichigo wasn't expecting the Captain there, but then again, the Squad Eleventh's training room was injected with pink décor…anything could be possible, "_You__'__r_e working here too?"

Retsu Unohana grinned at the Substitute Soul Reaper, "Yes. It's only natural that the Captain would leaned me in charge of the staff, Setting and Party Props"

"Party Props? Settings? Staff?" Ichigo echoed, as if he'd neither heard the words before coming from the Captain of the Eleventh (never imagined him to have such a vocabulary) or to address them in such ways.

"Yes, all that" she said, "Officer Ayasegawa, is everything in order?"

Yumichika turned his head to Unohana, "They're being slow but things are in order"

"Very good, chief of Staff"

"Chief of Staff?" Ikkaku cried awestruck, "No wonder he was doing nothing but to boss around!"

"Do you have a problem with that, _Ikkaku_?" Yumichika sneered, "At last there's someone who recognizes talent and beauty when he sees one, don't you think?"

"You stupid narcissist! What that has to do with beauty anyway?"

"Everything it seems…" Ichigo murmured to himself while glancing at the frenetic pink accessories in front of the _chief __of __Staff._

"Place the cake over that table, if you mind"

"Wh-what? The one at the end?"

"Yes that's right"

"Ugh…C'mon Rangiku"

"Oh! You've arrived already?"

Ichigo gazed at the entrance, where a new figure walked in…but surprisingly this one was the shortest yet, "Where's the bucket going to be?" Toshirou Hitsugaya asked with his unsheathed katana in hand.

"Right at the end with the rest of the snacks" told him Unohana.

"What? You too Toshiro?" cried Ichigo

At this the kid prodigy with the Captain Haori stopped and shrugged, glaring the teenager, "Hey! It's Captain Hitsugaya to you! How many times do I have to say it?"

"Kenpachi called you too?"

Hitsugaya frowned, with closed eyes, "Of course he did. That Dumb-eyed-psychopath wouldn't find better ice than Hyorinmaru's."

Ichigo sighed, "Man… this is getting weirder and weirder by the second"

"_Ah-ha_! _MEOW_!"

"AAAH!" Ichigo cried when a giant cat jumped next to him and somehow he ended with his but on the floor. When he gazed up at the thing it happened to be someone standing in its two feet with her paws on the waist and a big mocking grin on its face.

"Hi, Ichigo!"

"WHAT THE HELL? RUKIA! WHY ARE YOU DRESSED UP IN THAT?"

"_What_? _Did__I__scare__you_?" Rukia's mocking grin was driving him further than mad.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? I COULD'VE DIED! WHAT IN THE WORLD OF ALL THAT'S FREKISH STRANGE ARE YOU WEARING THAT FOR?"

"Well, smart ass, isn't it obvious?" she said, "I'm the entertainment! Meow!"

"IN A STRIP CLUB YOU MEAN! WHAT KINDA POSE IS THA-! UGH!"

"Watch it, you moron. Captain Zaraki was looking for entertainment so he picked me to bring something cute so I told him had a costume in Halloween and sooo I'm here!"

"WH-WHAT? _KENPACHI TOLD YOU_ TO BRING SOMETHING _CUTE_? THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL! WHAT'S THE POINT OF DRESSING UP?"

"Oh, Ichigo, don't be such a rain in a parade. It's for the fun of it, of course. Like a clown in a birthday celebration! Besides everyone disserves a heck of a party to distract form stress and all…even Yachiru and Captain Zaraki…"

"BUT WHAT'S THAT HIDEOUS THING GOING TO-! UGH!"

"I said watch it, you moron! This outfits it's cute admit it!"

"You look _adorable_, Kuchiki-san" Retsu Unohana said instead of Ichigo who was too busy on the floor with a bleeding nose.

"Why thank you Captain Unohana!"

"Well, it looks like everything its ready for the party" Retsu commented gazing the room's composition in place.

"The foods here!" a known male voice said as he stepped in the pink atmosphere, "Hosted by yours truly." to be serving Soul Reapers, Uryu Ishida was oddly motivated. But to Ichigo's surprise, he wasn't the only World of the Living visitor.

"Where do we put the food, Unohana-san?" Chad's deep and emotionless voice couldn't seem to change no matter where he was.

"The table at the end, please" Unohana instructed. Her soft and usual relaxed tone was becoming a mocking one to Ichigo now.

"Okay! Let's go Uryu" Orihime walked with a plastic box filled with dishes down the room and pass the Substitute Soul Reaper at the floor, "Hi, Kurosaki-kun…! Say, what are you doing on the floor?"

"…Nothing. Just forget it" he rather told himself this rather than Inoue.

"Oh, Rukia you look _so_ cute!" Orihime exclaimed as Ichigo stood up.

"Thank you Orihime! You think's cute enough for the party?"

"Yes! Yachiru will love it!" Orihime assured her.

"Ichigo, looking pathetic as usual"

"Oh, shut up if you have nothing to say, Uryu!"

"Captain Hitsugaya, you don't think that's too much ice" Chad commented at the back of the room.

"There's never too much ice" he said in respond.

"Please don't tell me Kenpachi called you all" Ichigo sighed to the trio.

"Of course" the said at the same time.

"…It figured"

"There you are Renji" Rukia had noticed more Soul Reapers entered as the room got invaded by other people form almost every squad, "What took you so long?"

"Captain Kuchiki holded me up, you nut jar! He was too busy buying the gift for the Lieutenant he never watched the clock"

"He did? You did, Nii-sama?"

Byakuya was as straight standing and silent as ever but he dragged a big chocolate box wrapped up in a plastic sack and tied up in a red ribbon over a little scooter, "I was hoping I could get the right gift for Kusajishi so she'll leave me alone in San Valentine's Day" he said as in defense.

"Yes you should've seen the different kinds of baskets we found! The sizes are as colossal as there prizes! The stores are filled with them" Renji Abarai sounded as if he has never been in a department store on San Valentine's season before.

"All right I finished" Ikkaku said to the chief of Staff, "Now I can relax!"

"Humph, it seems so…Whatever. Do what you please"

"I never asked for your permission, dick head"

"All right everything is set" Retsu Unohana grinned at the whole staff responsible of the pink room build up, "Now we would just have to wait for Captain Zaraki to bring the Lieutenant"

"Great, that will be like half an hour" Ichigo said to himself noticing how many people where already sitting on the tables he build up. Even the Head Captain was there glancing at the cute cake design Matsumoto arranged. The whole Society of Female Soul Reapers were seated together in the biggest table talking to themselves, some eager to see the lieutenants reaction when she burst in and discovers her own Birthday Party.

Just when he was thinking this Hanataro Yamada peered at the hallway and closed the door jumping back in the room excited, "There coming! There coming!"

As if someone disconnected a plug of a lamp, everyone silenced. And so there voices were herd…

"Where's everyone, Ken-chan?" that pitching and childish voice was obviously Yachiru's, "Aren't they gonna celebrate my birthday?"

"I don't know, 'Chiru" Kenpachi's voice was also obviously bending in sarcasm.

"But did you told them, Ken-chan?" the girl's voice was begging to feel disappointment for her happy day not being known by others and so no presents to be received; "You didn't forgot to tell them didn't you?"

The hearts of everyone were at their throats, and screaming of excitement in silence they could listen Kenpachi's hard footsteps approaching the wall next to the door, "I'm sure I told 'em this morning"

The door finally opened in a slide and then the whole crowd jumped, "_HAPPY__BIRTHDAY__YACHIRU!_"

The Captain of the Eleventh smiled with anticipation. The girl hanged up on his shoulder lit her lips opened wide and her eyes shinned with a thousand constellations, gasping and screaming of joy, "A PARTY FOOOOR MEEE?"

"Of course you dummy" Kenpachi grinned at her, "Happy Birthday, Yachiru"

"OOOH, THANK YOU, KEN-CHAN!" she cried hugging his head, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

Retsu, between the crowd, felt that her heart warmed up in a sigh as her eyes watered. Everything was worth while.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW, COMMENT, TELL A JOKE, SUPPORT, LOL, CRITIQUE, ETC. <strong>

**Next chapter preview: Yachiru's birthday party continues as Kenpachi tries to figures out that somethings wrong wih his lover. Later on San Valentine's Day, not all chocolates are good... The story enters its dark final chapters!... X)**


	31. Fallen, In a Bloody Valentine

**_YEE_AH! CHRISTMAS VACATION! AT LAST! NOW I CAN WRITE IN PEACE! I hope I can finish this fic! LOL!**

**Well, disclaimer time!: no ownie BLEACH nor ANY of its characters! They belongie to TITE KUBO!**

**People Warning!: Rated T for adult content... yeah. u herd me...**

* * *

><p>31. <strong>Fallen, <strong>**In ****a ****Bloody ****Valentine**

Everyone was over Yachiru (or Yachiru over everyone), and Kenpachi could already feel a sigh escape between his lips. Retsu was lost between the crowd so he couldn't gaze out any other distraction that could serve him as an excuse to look up at something other than the hideous pink décor. So he sat down. He didn't know how exhausted his feet were until his back finally rest over the chair and his face went up the ceiling. All day in the commercial district with an imperative brat on her birthday wasn't a walk by the park.

Because of all the stops he did, the day past slowly, like a dying hollow dragging his last moments of life.

A few months ago he had recovered his sight… but after that pink invasion that surround him at the stores he visited didn't seem to have an end he looked the party room, and he was jealous of every blind men in the world.

. . .

"Are you going to eat, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo had been glaring at Rukia's direction since she started dancing with her kitty costume to impress the pink haired child that sat in her pink throne clapping her hands, "… Thanks, Orihime but I'm not hungry"

Orihime frowned at this, "You, sure?...You haven't ate anything…"

"How's everything over here?"

Orihime, Uryu and Chad raised her head and nodded, "Great, Kenpachi-san" said Orihime with a radiant smile.

"Just call me Kenpachi …Hey, Ichigo are you enjoying the view over there?"

Ichigo spun his head, "Huh?"

Zaraki patted his shoulder as he smirked, "I hired Rukia just for you, Ichigo. You are so lucky to have _such_ a _generous_ Captain like me, ey? A big-bleeding-heart of generosity"

"W-wha-? Wait a minute! What do you mean by that?"

"_Meow_!"

With a big, silly ending pose Yachiru clapped very fast at the performance, "YAY! AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"Alright Lieutenant!" Rukia seemed to be enjoying it as her smile was never left behind.

"Keep it going Kuchiki!" Kenpachi patted Ichigo one last dull time on his back with a pleased and big smile on his face before leaving Ichigo.

When Retsu Unohana stood by Yachiru and clapped her hands tree times people caught her glance and silenced, "Al right everybody. Time for the present openings!"

With this the birthday girl laughed clapping, "YAY, YAY! PRESENTS!"

The people gathered themselves in front of Yachiru when she left her pink throne to jump of to the next table filled with colored boxes and baskets with enlarged ribbons. The girl leaned to a purple colored gift tied up with a green ribbon. When she lifted with both arms the boxed seemed to be half her own height. When she opened it she gasped, "LOOK!" she dunk her hand in and lifted a red piece of clothing, "IT'S A DRESS!" she exclaimed, placing it over her body, "LOOOK KEN-CHAN! A DRESS!"

"You're welcome Yachiru!" Orihime Inoue said hugging her head kindly.

And so on Yachiru picked on gift boxes from a colorful sea of presents until she reached to the final one when she noticed her Ken-chan had left her sight.

"Coming through. Watch it, you ass." Kenpachi reappeared walking between the crowd… with a giant pink box on his arms in front of him that made Yachiru gasp exited.

Everyone gasped, not only at its size but at the gift giver as well. Kenpachi place it over the table next to a _Play __station __3_ someone bought, and turned to his lieutenant, "There you go, brat… Well? Open it, dammit"

The girl jumped the box giggling as everyone murmured to themselves (the box was bigger than her). But Yachiru only removed the top and the whole box walls slumped down its sides.

Rukia Kuchiki and Yachiru gasped. The Kuchiki dressed in a cat costume said awestruck, didn't knowing if to cry of surprise or of sadness, "IT-IT-IT'S THE ULTIMATE-EDITON-LIMITED-TIME-ONLY MR. WHISKERS COLLECTABLE BUNNY IN A BUTLER SUITE!"

"What did you say, Rukia?" asked Renji as she whimpered with watering eyes.

"You gotta be kidin' me, right?" Ichigo growled glaring at the girl.

"OOOHH KEN-CHAAAAN!" Yachiru jumped out again to her Captains neck hugging him as she shrieked of joy and kissed his Captain's cheek.

"Well, what'd you know?" Ukitake commented between the crowd, "Zaraki _is_ indeed in check with the newest toy releases after all…It looks like I won the bet Captain Kuchiki"

Byakuya pulled out from his sleeve a coin and gave it to Ukitake, "It was a nuisance anyway"

. . .

The Head Captain was picking some food from the snacks table when Kenpachi gazed the squad Four Lieutenant next to the old man. Then Zaraki realized Unohana was absent from the room and asked himself where the hell she went to. The next he knew he was in front of the Kotetsu girl.

"Where's your Captain?"

Isane blinked and started to stutter, "Em… she's…at the garden"

The bells on his hair thanked her as he crossed the party to leave the room. Yachiru's laughter dissipated as he went deeper into the hallway.

. . .

Retsu's face was covered in sweat. Even if she tried to dry herself with her haori's sleeve it didn't do any work. Her head was at last settling in place thanks to the twilight's breeze, the entrance of the moon at the sky. The silence also helped her system. Her hand landed unconsciously on her belly. Her face softly drawing a secret smile…

"Hey"

Unohana raised her head from her trance. That dull male voice rather than make her jump of surprise it lighten her up as sunrise, "Afternoon, Captain Zaraki" she saluted without turning to him, hiding her smile from her lover

She herd footsteps coming up to her and Retsu distracted herself with her braid as Kenpachi sat beside her, sighing, "What are you doing here all alone, ey, when everyone is inside?"

"Why aren't _you_ inside?"

Zaraki passed his view around the garden, "…Nah." he said, "I got bored…"

"Why aren't _you_ inside?"

Kenpachi gazed at her and tilted his head to a side with a grimace, "…I-I was worried…" he murmured, victimized by that persuasive smile of hers.

"Don't worry about me, Captain" she continued caressing her braid, "I'm alright."

"Then why aren't you visiting me lately?" Retsu spun her head and expontanesly met with his own. Those grey pupils that hid a mysterious sadness she could only see. Those that made her heart warm in comfort as if hugging only took a matter of staring at them.

But he was right.

Kenpachi recalled the couple of months that passed, since he regained his vision, her visits decreased with time until they're meetings limited to once a week. He herd Kiyoshi's victim cases ceased suddenly since the incident on Yachiru's mission so her healing resources were of no need. What was it that took Retsu a whole week to separate time to visit him or receive his own visit efforts that were only responded with a shake of the head?

Unohana's eyes fell from his eyes to his lips to her lap, "Forgive me, Kenpachi…" she murmured, "I…don't have any words to tell you that I regret ignoring you for such a long time, but…"

Her fingers creased her hakama tightly when she swallowed down her words. Kenpachi frowned at the pause. The unfinished sentence made him anxious, "But what?" he echoed in a low voice.

Retsu faced his eyes again before kissing his lips, "I'm sorry"

With this she stood up and a hand pulled her wrist back, "Wait"

Retsu gazed at the Captain, her heart skipping a beat at the warm contact of his hand against hers. Kenpachi pulled her back to him, his eyes shining in determination as never before. Retsu felt different when she was taken out to the garden by her hand until Kenpachi stopped under a cherry blossom tree with one month time to bloom. Dried black branches couldn't be sad while taken by the hand with Zaraki.

Kenpachi slowly turned to her. His eyes were two half moons. He caressed her cheek ever with such dedication, glaring down at blue angelic spheres of eyes, "Let's forget about everything, Retsu" he murmured leaning downwards… his hands cradling her face, "And be the owners of our time"

Retsu's soul was taken away. Zaraki's hot and steaming breath was all over her mouth while the tip of his nose touched her cheek.

"What…about…the party…?" her voice was as smooth as the wind itself and, without any air left, banished along with the short distance of their lips. Kenpachi opened his mouth to hers to seal a deep, breath taking kiss. The sound of their lips resounded through a garden while night took over the scene.

Their arms wrapped themselves together. They landed on the grass. Retsu's back was against the tree's trunk as Kenpachi continued attacking her with hungry lips. Their heavy breathing reaching the dark Cherry Blossom branches above them. Each others mouths opening deeper in their way. Moans emerged from inside their bodies for the passion made their hearts beat rapidly. Kenpachi's hands measured to untie his shukahusho with one pull as Retsu's hand grabbed Zaraki's nape. Kenpachi moaned when Unohana pulled his hakama down. Zaraki's hands went downwards from her breast to her own hakama.

The air was lifted up with moans and groans as the making intensified when their hips collided together, and, gasping as she felt part of Zaraki inside of her, Retsu's face was set up to the branches above and the full moon gazing down at them.

With Zaraki's mouth moaning on her collarbone, Retsu lowered her face down at her lover and murmured with the poor air she had on her lungs and the continued waves of pleasure bombing on her head, "…I… love you"

The man that had been grabbing her waist closer to his hips, raised his head to face her. And then she saw his eyes: two thirsty half moons, "…I know …" he said still breathing heavily when Unohana decoded a sly smirk on his lips. Kenpachi gave her a smooth and ever so sweet kiss and whispered in her ear, "…I'm…yours… 'till the end…"

And thus Retsu smiled brightly again.

Zaraki's hand landed on her belly… and Unohana shivered. Kenpachi overlooked a very small spiritual pressure under his touch…

"OOOH KEEEN-CHAAN! LADY UUUNOOO! WHERE ARE YOU PLAAYIIIIIING?"

Their lips realesed in short sound, "Fucking hell…"

Why was it that every time he finally had a fucking pleasant time with Retsu, the brat always had to burst out his name all the sudden?

Kenpachi backed his hips away from Retsu's legs, moaning silently in response as Zaraki stood up and tied his hakama up and fixed his haori on his shoulders, glancing Retsu's nakedness.

Unohana was already dressed up when Zaraki crossed the garden with no need of looking back at her.

The Captain of the eleventh entered the hallway of dojos without checking he was being followed by Retsu. His own footsteps filled the empty corridor along with the hard jingle of the bells on his hair.

He walked down the barrack in auto pilot. Althought he was off answering Yachiru's response his mind was set up elsewhere back at the garden with Retsu…Something on the back of his head bothered him: when he touched Unohana something seemed out of place. Something wasn't right as his memories recalled.

Her spiritual pressure was… different. As if it had changed shape or grew since the last time he was with her.

Anxiety burned inside him at the same time he preferred not to think about it, that it was his own imagination playing with him when Retsu told her those sharp like words to him…

It annoyed him to feel this way. So fucking vulnerable for nonsense like this that only made him weaker.

Dammit! What was he doing? He should be out there searching for that crazy motherfucker Kiyoshi instead of kissing and playing around with the Fourth Squad Captain! Pointless thing to do when he owes him a revenge for what he tried to do to Yachiru and what he did to him! But then again, after that fucking incident the Old man send the Princess's Squad Six to investigate and search for some fucking clues of his whereabouts. But the people on the districts spoke nothing to the guards nor did an incident reached their ears. It seemed as if Kiyoshi suddenly disappeared.

And plus with the old man's command to Zaraki to stand down on this investigation, Kenpachi was enough frustrated to cross his arms and watch how the time past and that crazy son of a bitch was set lose in the society.

This madness had been far enough for him. But then again, he was nothing but a Captain with crossed arms chained to chair.

. . .

Yachiru Kusajishi landed on a high rooftop, gazing at the Seireitei at morning on a cold San Valentine's Day.

She planned for weeks this day for she couldn't grant her system some sleep. Today was a chocolate filled day on which she could obtain free and unlimited chocolates from the ladies that made them to offer their respective man crush. But, for Yachiru's mind didn't understood yet rituals referring on men and women attraction\romance and neither gave a damn, she celebrated the day by her own guide rules: take all-you-can-eat chocolates.

It only was a matter of carving her face in a sad puppy expression and tell a sad story (every cases had a different tragedy) until her victim was melted in sniffs and a whole lot of tears before she (or he) surrendered all their chocolates to the persuasive little Lieutenant.

That midday she was skipping down a solitary road near the Sixth Squad Barracks. Yachiru happily sang a childish song while she carried a huge sack of chocolates that was double her height on her back. On her mind she did notes on where she was heading too eager to see her new victim and the chocolates he or she would carry.

But then a small Soul Reaper appeared when he turned to the road Yachiru was taking. Yachiru gasped, "Oh! There's another one!" she murmured before the Soul Reaper raised his face and gazed at the Lieutenant.

The boy raised his eyebrows and shivered in fear, "…Y-Ya_chiru_?" he said.

Kusajishi frowned but when she tilted her head she cried, "_Soru_!"

It was him! The boy at Zaraki District that other day!

Dragging the sack she ran to the kid all exited while on the other hand the boy didn't seemed as happy to see her as she did. His whole face was smiling timidly and his body couldn't disguise what his face expression was with so much effort hiding.

But Yachiru overlooked this, "What're you doing here, Soru?", she asked instead of asking if he was okay for his expression and because his mother died back there.

Needless of explanation, Sora bowed abruptly with his extended hands at her, "Please, take it!"

Yachiru jumped surprised at this. But then she saw the chocolate he was offering to her on his hands. It was shaped as a big heart, covered in red aluminum with a small ribbon on top. Yachiru smile at it. It was the cutest chocolate she had ever seen in the whole day and she didn't even have to make up a tragic story to gain it! It truly was a special chocolate, so why not take it?

"Yay! Thank you, Soru!" the girl cried grapping the candy with her small fingers.

The boy sobbed when Yachiru took the chocolate off his hands… and burst out crying in a quick runaway.'"…Soru? Soru, where are you going? Soru!" but the kid turned the corner and disappeared behind the wall. Yachiru was left alone on the road with the heart shaped chocolate on her hand.

Puzzled she gazed at where Soru disappeared for long minutes, before lowering her face to the heart chocolate, thoughtful, "Humph…"

She pulled the ribbon and unwrapped the red aluminum. The chocolate scent reached her nose and she sighed taking it to her mouth and chewing it with her eyes closed, concentrated on it's taste.

. . .

"Nii-sama…Did you found anything today?" Rukia Kuchiki asked her brother when they where walking out of the Barracks.

The Captain's reply was a silent shake of his head, for which the Squad thirteen officer sighed, "All of this is so strange. He killed hundreds of people at once and suddenly he stopped and disappeared? This is all too freaky to me…"

"Maybe his already dead" Byakuya argumented.

"Yeah. Probabl-"

Byakuya suddenly froze in place, "Hn? What is it, Nii-sama?"

"Did you felt that?" he asked with his eyes on the road passing by his barracks entrance.

Rukia gave a glance around and said, "No… I don't feel anything-"

"Exactly"

Byakuya took her elbow banishing in a Flash Step, and they both land in the middle of a lonely road that hid from the very rays of the sun. Rukia's eyes inspected the site until her eyes were fixed on fat sack on the floor next to a figure that lay on her side. The small Soul Reaper was convulsing and whimpering uncontrollably as her eyes went blank and beside her outstretched hand the dark colored, heart shaped chocolate was bitten in a corner. Rukia gasped of horror at recognizing that pink hair.

"L-LIEU-…LIEUTEEEENAAAANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>. . . weeell! Hoow was iit? ^-^ <strong>

**Review if ur shoked, or my grammar horrors are THAT BAD (i know they are)**

**On the next chapter, Retsu receives an unexpeted patient with a death sentence... who would send the message to her fatherly Captain?**


	32. Sangre de Menos Grande

**HIYA! THANX FOR CLICKING AGAIN! THANXS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS AND KEEP SUPORTING THIS FIC UNTIL THE END**

**DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>32. <em><strong>Sangre de Menos Grande<strong>_

"LIEUTENANT KUSAJISHI! LIEUTENANT-! WH-WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Step aside, Rukia"

She froze in place, with her knees on the ground next to a whimpering Yachiru, whose skin were covered in sweat. Rukia spun her head to her brother in concern, "Nii-sama she's-!"

"Poisoned" he sharply said, his sister taking her hand to her mouth, and he added when he glanced at the chocolate shaped heart next to the little girl's outstretched arm, "Probably by that" he pointed out with his head.

Rukia turned to it, "A-A chocolate? ...But h-how-?"

In that moment Yachiru's whole body began to shake. The little girl's cheek lost color when a line of blood overflowed from her lips. Her eyes gazing at the nothingness, "…_K-K-ken…ch-chan_"

Byakuya Kuchiki leaned to the child and, taking her by her sides, he held her to his chest, with her head under his chin, "Take the chocolate to Captain Kurotsuchi immediately." he said, "I'll take the Lieutenant to Squad Four"

"Y-yes sir! I _will_!"

. . .

It might have been tatty question made by the Fourth Squad Captain, but by her physical state of which only she was aware of, Isane couldn't have expected nothing else when Unohana asked, "Fetch me something to eat, Isane"

Nevertheless, Isane couldn't hide the surprise expression this question gave her every time her Captain spoke it up, "…_R-r-right now_, Captain? A-_are you serious_?"

And her Captain respond with her dark aura, "_You don't want me to wait, do you…Isane_?"

The second thing she knew Isane was already heading for the Barracks kitchen, leaving her Captain with the young nurses and a patient of which they were taking observations. After the Lieutenant left the room, Retsu returned to her teachings, "So as I was saying, the patient will need more rest until he returns to his regular responsabilties. Give him medical attention at morning and at daw-"

"Captain!Captain!" a nurse shouted behind her.

Retsu Unohana spun her head to the door, "What is-?", and before she could say anything else the answer was in front of her eyes. She gasped at seeing Captain Kuchiki with a small Soul Reaper held on his arms, coughing and shaking violently.

Her heart raised rapidly inside her chest. Those symptoms were already known by her, but yet…the victim wasn't as easy believing as the very fact that the Murderer from Zaraki District has strike again.

She hadn't shoked down the truth that the patient was the lieutenant Kusajishi when she grabbed her from Kuchiki's arms and laid her on a near patient bed as she shouted orders to her companied nurses who quickly dissipated in every direction.

Isane was next to her shoulder. Unohana realized her lieutenant never left her side.

Time was critical. Unohana herself didn't know what to do.

Yachiru was coughing blood uncontrollably. Her whimpers, her cries were echoing on her skull as she did the same routine she ever did to _the_ poisoned patients. The lieutenant's eyes were as a little infant's when it cried of pain: frowned and tainted in pure red as her swollen eyes shinned with tears about to burst. Yachiru's coughing thundered the room and rebounded on the hallways. Soon every officer of squad four were peeking their heads through the room crowded by highly ranked officers and nurses taking care of a shrieking child whose spiritual pressure seemed all too familiar.

The nurses did every healing spell, medicine product or therapy it could exist, but after three hours of intense measures Retsu's team efforts didn't seem to have any effect on the Eleventh Squad Lieutenant. She was as the same as she entered: coughing and crying blood and sweat. Her skin was already stark white while her forehead acquired a concerning purple color. Her chin and cheeks were stained with dried blood. Yachiru's pupils were at the ceiling as her body shacked once before her eyes went completely blank and laid still.

The nurses froze in place glaring at the monitor and the heart beat line. It took some long seconds between each beep, and the nurses efforts ceased. Retsu Unohana stared at the Lieutenant down, with her haori and braid soaked with the Lieutenants blood.

The heart beeps continued with a long synchronized pause.

Everyone spun slowly to the Captain of Squad Four whose face was hidden behind a silent shadow.

The Lieutenant didn't budge. Her head was turned on her cheek and her eyes were closed. She was as well as gone…

But her heart was still beating. Her spiritual pressure was still there.

How long has it been since the potion took hold of her system? How much time she has of difference with every other patient that, at the end, died on her hands?

So many questions. So little hope.

Why would they push themselves further knowing very well which will be the result? Why would they insist on doing more that they could after experienced far enough to know too well that in the end it wouldn't matter?

Maybe it was because of their hope. Maybe it was because they pitied the young lieutenant… Maybe it was in fear of her _tutor's_ reaction once he notices her missing and at the end of his search finds her on a dead bed.

In any case the nurses left any hope or possibilities drop on their feet as they waited for their Captain's order to shut down everything. Yes, it was only a matter of a word from her and the child will be as well as dead, even do her heart struggled just to erupt a beat.

"Incubate her"

The nurses stared at her puzzled, but obeyed. A tube was placed on her throat when Retsu Unohana sentenced, "…She's strong. But in a comma state we can't say for sure if she will ever wake up or die…"

"Captain… we still don't know if she has been poisoned by the same man that killed all those people" Isane stated, "If it is so then th-that means that-"

"He has managed to enter the Seireitei" Unohana turned to the door, and for her relived Byakuya Kuchiki was still there, "Did you saw anyone with her?"

The Captain waited a lot before he spoke, "She was alone, already at the floor by the time I found her." He added when he saw her disappointed expression, "But there _was _something else…" Retsu listened, "It seemed as if she was poisoned indirectly, unlike every other victim we've seen. There was a chocolate bitten next to her that seemed rather odd than friendly and so I ordered Rukia Kuchiki to send it to Captain Kurotsuchi. He should be examinating it as we speak."

"So do you think it was that Kiyoshi from Zaraki's doing, Captain?" Isane asked to the head of the Kuchiki family.

"I'm not saying that is the same person's doing. But if it is then the Seireitei is at great risk. This is a matter that must be spoken to the Head Captain emidietly"

"But it can't be the same person's doing" Isane spoke out, "The victim's poisoned by Kiyoshi had died after twenty minutes! She should be dead by now if she was attacked by _him_"

Unohana frowned. She hadn't thought about that. Nevertheless, Yachiru's spiritual pressure was far beyond the other people assassinated and far from every other Soul Reaper of her age and class. They wouldn't have expected nothing less from the strongest Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Being in comma was far more than a miracle. For how long the strength of this girl would take before it runs out?

"We will just have to wait for Captain Kurotsuchi's results" Unohana's voice couldn't have been lower as she gazed thoughtfully at the girl who lived another day, "Now we should take care of another dilemma"

Everyone at the room knew all too well what she was about to say, and for this Byakuya said before he turned on his heels to leave, "Count me out" he said coldly.

The rest of the nurses hid behind the curtains and Isane behind the beeping monitor.

"I never asked for any of your help" Unohana stated while everyone else hid from her eye view, preventing their election for perhaps the dangerous mission ever held by Squad Four. Unohana caressed Yachiru's pink sweaty hair as her sleep continued interrupted, "I'll go."

Isane jumped out of her hideout frowning, "Captain…"

"Take care of the Lieutenant while I'm in the Squad Eleven Barracks" Unohana said just about to exit through the door, "If she goes to another attack, take any chances on taking her stable… And when _he_ comes please step out of his way; we don't want any more injured today."

. . .

Kenpachi felt strange about how his shoulder weighted. And he recalled a missing character on that day's chapter thanks to her non existent spiritual pressure, "Where did Yachiru went off this time?" he growled to himself as he searched behind his heels for that pink haired brat of his. He realized in fact that he haven't seen her all day. This made him growl on his inside, "That brat is great at disappearing, fucking shit"

Ikkaku frowned at the Captain that turned on his heels to walk down the hallway back from where he came, knowing where to start the energy-killing search, "Captain! Today's is Valentine's Day" he told Zaraki, "You won't find the Lieutenant here at the barrack. She's probably wondering around the Seireitei"

But his Captain maintain his march, doing the deft response to his third seat, who, by knowing him well, was sure Zaraki got the message even do he only received a back as a thank you.

Kenpachi was heading for neither his office nor Yachiru's bedchambers from a start. Instead he exits the squad barrack through the front door knowing too well from a beginning that she would be searching for cold, funny shaped chocolates regardless of the tons of candy she retained on her room and half of his own. He felt sorry for any motherfucker she would pick as victim for her evil-master-plan of inventing a God knew what story to make them surrender their chocolate. It was bad enough to have a hyperactive Yachiru with the candy she had and now the chocolate exposure this day came down with to make Zaraki have sleepless nights and aching days.

With a weary sigh that seemed more like a moan, he walked down the pair of stairs of the entrance to begin his aching journey. But then he felt a new spiritual pressure walk in front of him. He halted at seeing the one and only Retsu Unohana gloomily walking straight towards the barrack.

His heart felt a shock of electricity as his feet seemed to melt under him, leaving him floating in the air, "U-Unohana?"

She froze in place meeting his eyes for the first time since that night at the garden…

Zaraki devised her soaked and pale face of hers that trembled as if a chill passed trough her bones. Her mouth opened and closed without uttering a word. Puzzled by her expression Zaraki asked, "Are you okay over there? You look as if you've past through hell"

Retsu's breathing sharpened, "…S-something like that" she stuttered. Kenpachi's eye brows frowned down.

"I was kidding you know" he said walking slowly towards her.

Retsu's eyes closed shut, "Then you shouldn't be joking, Captain Zaraki. This is no time for games"

Kenpachi tilted his head up wards, "What are you-?"

Retsu's eyes betrayed her as thick tears fell from her lids down to her cheek. Unohana quickly turned on her heels to dry them but Kenpachi's grasp pulled her back to face him. Retsu sobs erupted when Zaraki embrace her and she cried over his chest as his rough hand caressed her nape.

Her ears could reach Kenpachi's heart beats… those that knew nothing of how another ones were losing luck to continue, that ones of the only person in this world dearest to him and how she was walking straight to death.

They couldn't wait any longer. There was no time left. Crying only worsen things, wasting the little time they had… But she couldn't stop. She was the one who was going to give that man embracing her the worst news he would ever received in this lifetime…She was the reaper of his soul's happiness. This duty only made more sobs leave her lips instead of words. She desired will to build her up strength to fulfill this heavy burden.

This man still wrapped her in his arms regarding her dreadful task.

"…F-forgive me, Captain Zaraki…"

Kenpachi scoffed, "…Why would I do that?"

"…Forgive me" Retsu Unohana pushed herself out of his arms. Unohana stared at his frowned eyes, "I did-everything I could…"

Kenpachi's eyes were down, "Is this…blood?" he took her wrist, stained with dried blood that also covered her haori sleeves, "…Is it…" he raised his eyes to her, his comforting expression was long gone now, "Is it another victim?"

Unohana's breath was cut short when he grabbed her shoulders. It seemed as if he noticed small residue of familiar spiritual pressure on her, "Unohana tell me what happened?"

"I did everything I could… Kuchiki brought her and I didn't know what to do…"

"Unohana, tell me now! What the hell are you hiding from me?"

"There's nothing more we could do"

"Do what, dammit! You aren't saying anything to me. Spit it out!"

"It's Yachiru"

Kenpachi tilted his head to one side; "Yachiru…?" the eleventh Captain's eyes opened in surprise as suspicion build up inside of him. Retsu only watched as Kenpachi stepped back dumbstruck and lower his stare to the floor as if the answers he was searching for were laying on his feet. Unohana herd him breathing heavily when he grabbed her shoulders with little space between their faces, "WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE IS SHE?"

Unohana received his sudden fury as if he had slapped her on the face, but it only build her up strength enough to speak to this man who was about to be stroke by the toughest news he would ever hear, "Yachiru was poisoned. She's dying"

Kenpachi pushed her away and disappeared in a flash step. Unohana turned to catch him running, but she only caught the slight sound of fating bells.

A sharp overwhelming spiritual pressure pushed the others down around the Seireitei, and soon all the Captains of the Court Guard Squads perceived a tragedy. By then the alarm thundered all the society of soul reapers: an intruder had break in the Seireitei and had injured a Lieutenant. Hellbutterflies dissipated to the Squad Barracks indicating a Captain's reunion was about to be held in response of the emergency. All were about to attend…except one Captain.

Kenpachi's flash step let him transport almost unseen, but his spiritual pressure set loose marked him. The patient's room on which Yachiru Kusajishi was held captive by the comma was invaded by overwhelming spiritual pressure that almost crushed the roof down. Before Isane Kotetsu could even react the door fled out of its hinges crashing on the floor on the other side of the room. Isane then was grabbed by her shukahusho neck sleeve and thrown aside. With a hard thud she landed on the floor and raised her eyes.

Zaraki breath was taken away.

The girl wrapped up in sheets with a tube injected inside her mouth, stark white skin soaked in wet, with pink shaggy hair and red eye bags under her closed lids… was _his_ girl.

His world fell under him.

His eye was lying. It had to be lying! Yachiru couldn't be there laying on that bed with a fucking tube pushed down her throat side by side with a monitor that narrated her heart beats! She had been on his shoulder yesterday! She screamed his name with that shrieking and annoying voice of hers! He tugged her on her bed last night and she slept surrounded by her birthday presents that were so many that had to be laid on his own bedroom temporarily. He had scolded her for waking him up that morning so early so that Yachiru could give him a Valentine's Day present…

_"What the hell is this brat?" he growled sitting at the edge of his bed trying to see the piece of paper she gave him in the still dark room._

_ "It's a present Ken-chan! Happy Valentine's Day Ken-chaaan! I know how much you hate your office so plain so I did you this drawing for you to hang it up on the wall! And this chocolate kisses to! It's very big! I wanted it but I decide it to give it to you! And that's only part of the surprise! I'll come at the afternoon with more chocolate for us to skip dinner okay!"_

Zaraki's chest ached recalling how energetic she seemed that morning and by now seeing her like this. This had to been a great mistake. Someone was giving him a prank. And what a hell of a prank it was…

"Stop it…Yachiru…" he murmured, leaning forward to the girl on the bed, "I know what you're doing and it's not funny… Stop fooling around, Yachiru."

The Lieutenant's eye lids were kept closed. Kenpachi scoffed, "Tch, I said that's enough Yachiru. Wake up darn it!"

"Ca-Captain, sir… She's not going to wake up…"

"SHUT UP!"

Isane gasped. His Spiritual Pressure sent her back crash the wall with a thud.

Kenpachi grabbed the tube inserted on her throat and pulled it out swiftly, throwing it to the floor, "Let's go Yachiru. Play time is over."

But the girl didn't budge, instead the monitor started beeping in alarm and the screen turned red. Kenpachi got more irritated but grabbed Yachiru's shoulders and shacked her gently, "Wake up Yachiru. Yachiru! Are you listening to me Yachiru? Yachiru! Yachiru! Fucking shit are you even listening to me? YACHIRU ,DAMMIT!"

"Captain Zaraki! What are you doing?"

"GET OUT!"

When he turned to the door Retsu ran quickly to the bed's side, "Captain what have you done!" she inserted another tube on the Lieutenants throat and then the monitor returned to it's original state. She turned to the Captain…but he left her side.

Kenpachi was leaning at the wall, with his eyes as round as plates, breathing so heavily now as if he had passed through the eye of the storm.

His insides turned to ash slowly, and he felt so cold as the clouds settled over him pushing him inside. He took his hands to his face. His finger tips were almost piercing his flesh as a naked fury started to engulf him and a shadow poisoned every corner of his soul.

"Oh, here she is"

That familiar peaky voice irrupted the room. Mayuri Kurotsuchi walked by Zaraki ignoring his super massive spiritual pressure to get close to the dying kid lying on the bed, "Ahh… and she's still alive! How amusing! This is very intriguing! Nemu, take notes, quickly!"

"Yes lord Mayuri"

"Let's see…she's in comma? She should be dead!"

The spiritual pressure engulfing the room suddenly explode and before Mayuri could turn two hands pushed him against the wall which creaked under Kurotsuchi's back, "WHAT THE-? ARE YOU OUT OF YOU'RE MIND ZARAKI?"

"YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH THERE! DON'T MIND IF I CUT THAT TOUNGUE OF YOURS AND SEE IF YOU CAN STILL TALK BULSHITS ABOUT YACHIRU, EY!"

"Captain Zaraki!" Unohana cried "Release Captain Kurotsuchi in this instant!"

"GUESS WHAT YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' CLOWN, YACHIRU'S ALIVE AND STAYING THAT WAY! IF YOU WANT A DEAD BODY THEN SAY IT! CUZ I CAN GET YOU A DEAD BODY RIGHT NOW! "

"Captain Zaraki! Stop it or you'll get arrested!"

"IT'S USELESS WOMAN!" yelled Mayuri cornered by the wall and the beast, "A MONSTER LIKE HIM WOULD CARE LESS ABOUT HIS POSITION AS HE LET THAT FUCKING BRAT OF HIS FALL ON THE ENEMY'S TRAP AND ROT AS THE FUCKING MAGGOT SHE IS!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE FIEND!" Kenpachi drew his zanpak-to.

Unohana cried, "NO, CAPTAIN ZARAKI!"

But Kenpachi's sword was at the height of their heads, "I'LL KILLYOU YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Zaraki's sword was about to land on Mayuri's head when Retsu raised her hand, "Bakudo number sixty-one: Rikujokoro!"

Instant beaming rays of light stabbed Zaraki sides and paralyzed him in place. Kenpachi roared.

Unohana said, "Stop this, Kenpachi, please! Or I will have no other choice but to arrest you"

"THEN DO IT!" Zaraki eyes pierced hers with sorrow that made her heart break into pieces, "WHO'S STOPPING YOU, RETSU? I RAISED MY HAND TO A CAPTAIN DIDN'T I? DO IT! ARREST ME! TAKE ME TO HELL! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"I won't, Kenpachi" Unohana didn't knew how much longer her eyes would contain her tears but her voice started to fail her, "She _needs _you! Yachiru needs you to survive!" Unohana's hands fell on her womb, "_I_ need you! Don't do anything stupid!"

Kenpachi glared at Retsu for long minutes, "Yachiru is…dying… I thought I was the one protecting her all this years… But now she's dying after all I ever did for her and you can't even tell me what did this to her?"

"That's why I'm here you asshole-brute-fiend!" sneered Mayuri with his haori already fixed over his shoulders, "I found out the reason of why your brat is like this and why she still lives!"

"THEN SPIT IT, YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKER!"

"Don't rush me you animal." Mayuri cleared his throat, "I received the chocolate that that Kuchiki girl sent me and I made an overwhelming discovery: the chocolate substance matched with another case! The chocolate contained the same kind of bacteria that was used to kill the three hundred people in the Kiyoshi case"

Retsu gasped and Kenpachi's spiritual pressure hardened making the glass of the window break, "The chocolate gave me all the quantity I needed to analyze it's structure for the other specimens I had were too small for me to decode it. The results proved my hypothesis I had on the start and I finally discovered what we were dealing with! I founded out that the poison wasn't really a traditional chemical, it wouldn't even be considered a poison!"

"What is it then?" Unohana asked. Kenpachi kept his thoughts to himself.

Mayuri said, "_Sangre de Menos Grande_"

"_Sangre_? As in _blood_?" Kenpachi echoed, not able to believe the scientist words.

Kiyoshi's fated memory reappeared in front of his eyes. He grasped a small crystal bottle on one hand; it shinned with the same moon light that illuminated the dozen dead corpses lying on the floor all around Kiyoshi…

"He used Menos Grande blood to kill those people?" Unohana got frightened just by the idea of swallowing part of a hollow into ones system.

"That's right. Imagine blood of a thousand hollows in your body devouring you slowly from your cells to your vital organs! It's so horrible that is clever don't you think? I don't know why it hasn't occurred to me ages ago! It's all falling into place now!...But I still don't understand how is she still breathing!"

"What the hell do you mean you lousy maggot"

Mayuri proceeded ignoring the eleventh squad captain, "The quantity of _Sangre _the victim's body digested was nothing more than approximately one drop, one that could kill an entire body system within twenty minutes. Nonetheless the quantity of Sangre that I extracted from less than a quarter part of the chocolate it's ninety times the quantity this Kiyoshi man used to kill until today. In other words the Lieutenant, that surprisingly hasn't died yet, only has nothing more or less than a day to live"

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . .<strong>

**(evil smirk)**

**Happy New Year!**

**next chapter coming soon!**


	33. Vendetta!

**I don't ownie Bleach or ANY of it's characters! Tite owns everything except Kiyoshi!**

**I know ur mad at me for the last chapter...hehe...so READ AWAY!**

* * *

><p>33. <strong>Vendetta!<strong>

Although it was a clear day with a blue sky, for Kenpachi Zaraki the sun was missing. With a life as heavy as it could be, the Captain of Squad Eleven (_the_ squad that specialized in battle) had fallen on a chair next to the Lieutenant on bed with his eyes swollen of overreacted guilt and sake whose emptied bottle lay on the floor just next to the Captain's ankle. His face was completely demarcated in shadow, like a statue of a wasted man with fallen arms and a ghostly stare addressed to the pale, immobile child that lay in sick bed and was toggled with a set of sheets up to her chin. A transparent mask replaced the tube she had hours before she made a better sign of being able to breath on her own. The only light that was on the room was the monitor on the other side of the patient's bed, emitting blue light over the girl and the man seated gloomily beside her.

Kenpachi's ears were chained to the slow beeps that the monitor continuously narrated, for were the one thing that assured him that her heart hadn't failed him… His head was too heavy to maintain without support. His fingers were stretched, reaching Yachiru's hair, paled by the blue light, and caressed it until he leaned further to path her head.

"…Tch… Yer look like yer slepin'…" he murmured. The alcohol he consumed was enough to neither to drive him drunk nor to shed this agonizing burden of watching her die. But, although he wasn't drunk he continued to utter incoherences to find self comfort, "…But why are ya so mad at me?... What did I did now? I-I…" he pulled out of his haori a brown sack tied with a little string, "…I even brought ya konpeito candy…" he opened the sack and pulled out a blue round konpeito and drive it to Yachiru's lips, "Here, eat it"

Yachiru's dry lips wouldn't respond at the once familiar sugared texture of the candy. Her mouth muscles made no effort to even incorporate or to lean further to savor it with the tip of her tongue. Regardless to that Zaraki eyes were wide open prepared to see a reaction that could come… but after long minutes Kenpachi's fingers were too weak to grab the little candy any longer and it slipped rolling to the pillow on her neck.

A sob escaped his lips; shivering took his both hands to his face, clenching his teeth together in negation to evade a cry that hardened his throat in a thick knot. His spiritual pressure made a flower base behind him break in pieces as curtains flapped with the beaming power that was set loose by his anger… His neck muscles tighten as his mouth pated with a burning fire he had inside.

He stood at his feet taking his hands off his face, glaring at his child on her sick bed sleeping with a death sentence upon her. His chest ached of sorrow, "Yachiru…I swear that I will avenge you!" The one thing that holds him alive was starting to leave him forever. And the worst of all was that he knew who was responsible for this. He knew that if he had killed him this would have never happened. It made him feel a deep angst just to know that that little son of the devil still walked among living creatures.

He faced the ceiling and with all his lunges strength he howled, "_KIYOSHIIIII!_"

. . .

"Very well then. Return to your post, Captain Kurotsuchi" General Captain Yamamoto had on his grip his wooden staff vertically in front of his knees. The Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads stood in two straight lines down his eye view. The room's ceiling was far high above their heads while oil lamps were shined on the corners. All thoughts were kept to themselves as Captains stared down cast at the floor suppressing all affection they had with the young lieutenant Kusajishi and the sorrow they felt for Captain Zaraki.

"All of you here me out: we shall act at once before any other high ranked officer it's attacked! Consider Kiyoshi Zaraki as an enemy to all the Soul Reapers! Central 46 has spoken an ultimatum: execute Kiyoshi from Zaraki!"

"SIR!" all the Captains said.

Unohana sighed. Even if Kiyoshi died, there was no salvation for Yachiru's life…

_BAM-BAM_!

The Captains gasped when a tremendous impact crashed the entrance doors sending them flying out of their hinges and crossing the hall above their heads. The Captains stepped back of its way. The Head Captain disappeared in flash step just when the walls crushed the chair he once seated lifting dust and reveling two beheaded corpses lying over the wood doors. Soi Fon was the first that saw them and gasped, "Wha-? They're…_dead_?"

Hitsugaya turn his face to the outside, "_Who's there_!", everyone else turned to see as the dust settled and revealed another figure, one with abnormal height and huge hands, "Identify yourself!"

"Where are the rest of the guards?" Ukitake cried.

"... On his hand." Shunsui responded at noticing the piece of flesh and inners his hands were soaked with.

Unohana gasped, "Oh no!"

"HOW DARE YOU BREAK IN HERE!" roared the captain of squad two, "IDENTIFY YOURSELF!"

The man turn his head slowly from side to side and finally the dust cleared enough for them to realize that he was an ordinary Rukongai District folk but with thick spiritual pressure and an abnormal height above nine feet tall.

"I don't think he's planning on identifying himself" Sajin Komamura commented grabbing the grip of his zanpak-to.

"…Where is Kenpachi Zaraki?"

"_What_?" growled Soi Fon.

"Huh? Was it me or did he just said Kenpachi's name?" Shunsui asked Ukitake.

"…So, _you're _the famous Bashimon, Kiyoshi Zaraki's right hand," Yamamoto spoke up, stepping further, "or should I say: Kiyoshi's _slave_"

The giant man turned his eyes to the Old man, "The boss _doesn't need_ a slave…_or_ a right hand" he assured, with a dragon like voice, "With one hand he's unstoppable. With one hand he can bring down misery to Kenpachi Zaraki, the man who cut his hand and send him to hell. With one hand the boss will destroy all of you and the rest of the Soul Reapers along with its city."

"Arrogant as I expected" said Yamamoto, "But that won't get you anywhere. It would only raise the Captains and their squads against you without holding back!"

Bashimon scoffed, "Have it your way, old man. Bring Kenpachi from Zaraki further! I was uncommented to break his feet off and drag him to the boss"

"Apologies, but Kenpachi is busy at the moment"

Everyone froze when they herd Unohana's voice so sharp and deathly serious coming from the back of the hall, "I'm afraid you have to return to your _boss_ with no feet!"

Captains felt a chill run up their spines. On one they were surprise she could talk for Zaraki and on the other hand they thanked the heavens the threat wasn't addressed to them. Bashimon scoffed, "You talk big, she-Soul Reaper. But there's no use in hiding Zaraki from us. We will find Kenpachi Zaraki even if we have to step on each and every one of you like cockroaches"

"_You insolent fool_!" Soi Fon roared.

"We are the Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads!" Sajin Komamura cried, "You are no match for us!"

"You talk as if you've already won." Byakuya stepped in, drawing and raising his sword at the height of his shoulders, "But you have no idea of what you're up against or have the capacity to understand that what we're about to unleash was only caused by what your arrogance set loose… _Scatter_, Senbonsakura"

"Sting all enemies to death, _Suzumebachi_!"

"Rain over the frozen heavens, _Hyorinmaru_!"

Bishamon stepped back for the spiritual pressure released by those zanpak-to. A wave of cherry blossoms rushed over the ryoka at the time a dragon of ice approached from above and a woman Soul Reaper lounged towards him with a dagger as a hand.

The man raised his fist and grabbed the dragon by its jaw. Then he inflates his cheeks with air and blow up the cherry blossoms with the air he sucked. Like in a typhoon, Soi Fon's haori and hair flapped behind her, and with her arms folded in front of her face she was dragged back. The other Captains also covered their faces with their arms.

"What… is this?" Ukitake's voice was muffled by the wind's pressure as everyone's heels began to be pushed back.

Hitsugaya, being the lightest, was pushed by the wind until his back crashed the wall. And so one by one the captains heels lost contact with the floor and accompanied Hitsugaya at the end of the hall. Bashimon's air ceased and when the Soul Reapers incorporated their bodies they realized they couldn't move the spot they crashed. Some had the hands folded on the height of their chest creating this poses that would consider being funny if the circumstances weren't of an attack.

"What? I-I can't move!" cried Toshiro Hitsugaya

"What the hell is this?" Soi Fon stuttered.

Retsu Unohana felt an uneasy going nausea episode; one of those that occasionally made her faint on the spot, but the situation was so great that it never crossed her mind the possibility that she could lose consciousness right there and endanger herself and her womb by not being capable of defending herself if Bashimon suddenly decided to attack her.

The ryoka's footsteps approached to the collection trapped Captains that were like living bait glued in a spider web. He's great shadow covered the Captain of squad Four.

"Unohana!" cried Ukitake, forcing his body free as everyone else did but with a more emotive desperation, "Captain Unohana!"

Retsu's breath was cut short when Bashimon leaned to her face. Unohana maintained a serious expression as her heart got stocked on her throat, "Not so tough now aren't you now, _She-Soul Reaper_", he sniffed her hair and added dumbstruck, "Wow. What luck… you've got Kenpachi Zaraki's Spiritual Pressure all over you!" Unohana uttered no word, "A friend I suppose…he-he… I wonder just how he'll react when he sees your headless body lying on the floor."

The Captain of Squad Four responded, "Hado number thirty-tree…_Soukatsui_!"

Bashimon's faces brighten lit by blue striking flames emerged from her right palm raised next to her shoulder. The man gasped before he got stabbed and burned by its strike, so accurate that send him flying back to crash on the floor on the other side of the room.

"Way the go, Captain Unohana!" cried Ukitake.

"That's my girl!" cheered Shunsui

The Captain of Squad Four said to her fellow Captains, "Hurry before he stands up, everyone aim him with kido!"

"_Kido_? _All_ of us? Are you _mad_ woman?"

"Yes" she said, "Now stop playing all Zaraki on me and do the _Shakkaho_ spell"

"Sheesh…Talking about the king of Rome, good thing Zaraki isn't here to do kido or else that Bashimon guy would be the less of our problems" commented Shunsui.

Hitsugaya gave him an awkward grimace, "What do you mean by tha-?"

"_NOW_"

Bashimon was starting to lift his shoulders and glare at the trapped Soul Reapers…

"HADO NUMBER THIRTY-ONE!" they all cried at unison, "_SHAKKAHO_!"

Fire rushed in balls of flame towards the ryoka man like dozens of shooting stars. Bashimon didn't have time to react when they exploded in light and smoke. A tremendous boom stroke the hall. The Captains withdrew their faces as their hairs were lifted up by the heat. As the light and fire dissipated their view was clouded by black smoke. Retsu, Ukitake, and Hitsugaya coughed as the cloud of ashes settled.

"Where the hell are the guards?" Soi Fon's voice could be herd indignantly in a considerably long distance, "I unsheathed my zanpak-to! There should have arrived ages ago! I don't understand what's happening!"

"This must be Kiyoshi's doing"

"…Head Captain? Where are you, Head Captain?"

"Kiyoshi must have planned this for months…" Old Man Yama said, "And he's using us to attract Zaraki on his trap! Nuisance! That amateur doesn't know what's he dealing with! Arrogance blinds and condemns the strongest and even the purest of soul tainting it with a heart made of stone! Let's not be punished by this man and be patient for the aid we all need"

At that moment severe footsteps approached ahead along with familiar voices shouting:

"Captain Kuchiki! Captain Kuchiki!"

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama, are you there?"

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Captain Komamura!"

"Captain Unohana! Captain are you all right?"

"Captain Kyoraku! Captain Ukitake!"

The Lieutenants voices could be herd from the other side of the hall in echoes, while the curtain of smoke grew lighter and thinner. But before the Lieutenants could call back their subordinates a dark figure lifted from the smoke and howled at the ceiling in fury.

"Wow! What the hell is that thing?" cried Renji Abarai's voice.

"I don't know, but it's big" Tetsuzaemon stated.

"Oh, no! I need to get my Captain out of there-! Get out of my way Rangiku!"

"We all need to get our Captain's out, Isane. Be patient! We still don't know what's in there"

"No! You don't understand, Rangiku!" Isane Kotetsu insisted, "My Captain can't get any harm! She's preg-!"

"LOOK OUT!" Rukia cried when a giant fist from Bashimon land over them just after they scattered in flash step.

"_SILENCE YOU ROACHES_! YOU'RE IN THE WAY!"

"He's even more alive now than before!" Hitsugaya growled on his insides, "The kido didn't do anything at all!...How are we going to kill this guy?"

"STEP BACK YOU INSECTS!" the outside was clear now and the Captains could only gaze out at their subordinates, "Or I'll kill you're superiors!"

"No…! CAPTAIN!"

"Stay where you are Isane" spoke out Retsu Unohana to her exasperated Lieutenant from the end of the room.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! THERE'S NO USE IN HIDING HIM FROM US! _WHERE. IS. KENPACHI. ZARAKI_?"

"…Right here."

Everyone gasped at the hearing of a familiar, dull and sore voice. Bashimon's eyes blinked open when suddenly, and without a warning a naked, sharp and bloody Zanpak-to bloom from Bashimon's mouth like a new tongue. Splashes of blood fell on the ryoka's feet.

Bashimon, who started chocking with the amount of blood that fell to his lungs, felt a hot steaming breath and the sound of bells jingling on his ear when that same dull voice from before said, "Where. Is. Kiyoshi?"

* * *

><p>... <strong>Are u mad again? X3 <strong>

**If _so_ then Review. If _not_ then review. If u want to see Ken-chan kick Kiyoshi ass all the way to Argentina then review.**

**BEING CLIFFIE MADES U A GOOD WRITER XD!**

_**Next chapter preview:**_

**The long awaited clash begins! KENPACHI vs KIYOSHI! one on one battle of death! ONLY ONE WILL SURVIVE! READ TO FIND OUT IF YACHIRU GETS BETTER BEFORE THIS FANFICTION ENDS! :3**


	34. The Man who got Burned

**I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters XD They are all from Tite except Kiyoshi.**

**Read Away!**

* * *

><p>34. <strong>The Man who got burned<strong>

_**Zaraki District, 113 Years ago**_

"…Do you want freedom?"

The man chained to a wall had his face covered with the darkness that prison strained him in. Only the moonlight coming from the nearest window could illuminate his two giant feet lying on the floor. His body was leaning to the wall where some rats murmured their way trough corners.

The prisoner muttered something under his breath.

The black haired man on the other side of the bars tilted his head to one side, "What was that?"

The prisoner replied, "I said no"

The man smirked, "Oh? ...I wasn't expecting that coming from a man in your position. Guess what: without my help you'll be locked up forever when the Soul Reapers come to take you away. What do you expected? That you'll be imprisoned here in Zaraki? Well you're wrong. The Reapers will take you elsewhere and you would never see the light of the sun nor the moon ever again"

"I know that, you asshole."

"…And?"

Bashimon withdrew his face, "I don't care. I had my fun. It's time to retire"

"You mean the people you murdered or the ones you raped? You know, the more I think of it they wouldn't get you out of Zaraki: they would execute you as soon as they take a foot on this little cell of yours"

"Don't turn things around on your favor, punk. Who are you and what are you doing here any way?"

"…My name is Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi Zaraki." The black haired man said, "I'm planning on something big… And I want someone like you to join me on this quest. Someone with enough experience on making people fears raise up in chaos… Tell me your name"

The prisoner waited a long time before answering, "Bashimon"

"Bashimon. When you've made up your mind… you know where to find me"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seireitei, the present day<strong>_

With a loud thud Bashimon's head dropped dead on a cheek once Kenpachi's sword was pulled back from his nape. A pool of blood spread on the wooden floor from Bashimon's mouth while his open eyes stared at nothingness, frozen on the second when Zaraki's sword surprised him and he could do nothing but answer Kenpachi's question, dumbstruck, about to choke with his own blood.

And so the guy that no one knew died between and by the hands of Soul Reapers. Just like destiny sentenced him a century ago, regardless of him listened Kiyoshi's request and after pushing his fate a side of being held captive all his life to live and serve Kiyoshi on his quest.

Right after Bashimon became a corpse the Soul Reaper Captains fell on their knees all at the same time. The strange spell that glued them on the wall died with it's sorcerer.

"What in the world was that man?" Soi Fon said, lifting her self off the floor and fixing her haori, "He was no match for us! Why did we look so pathetic and useless against him? I could have taken him down without looking at it!"

"I guess he had the element of surprise" Ukitake sighed, "He did seemed inferior to our skills, but… there's more than meets the eye with this guy"

"So it seems" agreed Hitsugaya, thoughtfully, "But what was he exactly? He looked nothing more than a Rukon District criminal"

"Don't forget very tall" added Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Captain! Captain!"

A group of Lieutenants rushed towards their Captains with concerned and panicked expressions and joined with their respectful leaders.

"Captain Unohana! Captain! Are you all right Captain?"

"I'm fine, Isane" Unohana said, "Don't worry about me… He just caught us by surprise. I will never die by the lights of him… But where is Zaraki?"

"Captain Zaraki?... I… I think he vanished"

Unohana frowned and beg pardon to her Lieutenant as she ran to the exit. But when she got to the outside of the Squad One Barracks his spiritual pressure disappeared without a trace.

"What a stubborn man you are Kenpachi," she murmured, "You honestly think you're doing this alone?... Then think again"

…..

Kiyoshi Zaraki lifted a small crystal bottle infront of his eyes. The reddish liquid inside of it tilted to a corner as he moved it slightly with gravity and smirked, "It looks like I'm running all out of blood…Too bad for ya, ey kid?"

Sora, the boy Yachiru had saved from Kiyoshi on her mission, was trembling with his knees folded on his chest.

"I need all of it for Kenpachi so I can't kill you with it" he continued, smirking back at the boy hiding behind a bush, "Oh well. I think Bashimon's dead too, so I have no choice but to do it myself. But not now, don't cry about it. Just wait a little longer until I finish up Kenpachi, okay?" he giggled at the kid, still hiding from the murderer's point of view.

Their hideout was nothing more than the woods under the Sokyoku Hill, a forest near Kiyoshi's target and adversary. Kiyoshi realized this was a beautiful place to finish off a life as Kenpachi's, under the Soul Reapers noses. As he hunted him for endless months he thought of various settings to end their century old hostility. Zaraki District was one of the bests and most obvious option with the philosophy that would have end where it started, but then again, it was too far away and he wanted the souls that took him as friend contemplated his body fresh from agony and be tormented by the fact that it all happened under their watch.

At that moment, a familiar spiritual pressure suppressed the air. Kiyoshi smirked from ear to ear as he turned on his heels and he saw him standing in front of him. Glaring him with one eye none other than the man he had being waiting for. The man he had hunted for what it seemed ages. The man of who he carefully planned to send him a message of agony through the person's dearest to him. The man who got burned for being playing with fire.

"Kenpachi…Zaraki." He slowly said dumbstruck, too exited to believe his eyes, "After all this time of dreaming to have you once again before me… you have finally arrived." He walked down closer to the man who glared at him with deep and intense yellow eyes that were framed with a dark and evil shadow and a spiritual pressure so overwhelming and bone crushing that Kiyoshi's hair swayed along with his poor clothing. Near by he herd the Sora boy whimper and cry. The weak child couldn't stand the spiritual pressure Kenpachi set lose. Kiyoshi fell in conclusion that he would soon die any way. It didn't matter to him _how _he died as long as he didn't had it as a stone in a shoe.

The demon in front of him wasn't as he remembered him. He was stronger. He was thirstier for blood. Kenpachi's frame became one of a beast. With his eyes , brightened by the shadows hanging on his eye bags, he glared that unholy scumbag craving for revenge. His yellow aura colored his shoulders drawing slowly atop of his hair spikes a big, screaming skull.

Kiyoshi's smirk twisted up in a corner as he gazed upon the demon realesed from hell, "You look so different from what I recall." He gave short laugh that would have come from nerves "… I see you've gotten stronger! Well look at that! _You're a Captain_? HA-HA! Those friends of yours made YOU CAPTAIN? Well, well. So you weren't fooling around all these years! I must say I'm very impressed!"

"SILENCE!"

The earth beneath Kiyoshi shacked. Kenpachi's shout scared away birds that fled above the trees. The yellow skull over Kenpachi's head hissed to Kiyoshi.

"I have neither patience for your voice nor time for your fucking sermons, you son of a bitch" Kenpachi and the skull said in unison, "I am here to tare to shreds every one of your fucking, godamned bones and squeeze out your eyeballs along with any other thin' you got dangling'"

Kiyoshi sighed "…_Ah_. I see you got the message on the chocolate" he snorted out a laugh, "Aww. Don't be so upset, Kenpachi. You should have taught that little girl of yours not to take candies from strangers-"

"SHUT UP!" the skull and the Soul Reaper hissed, "I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU DECADES AGO WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!"

"It's not you're fault. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Kenpachi… If killing me is such a great deal…" Kiyoshi's hand went to his hip from which he drew a sharp and bright katana, "…then let's bring down your sorrows now, shall we?"

Kenpachi drew his sword in a clean sway. His spiritual pressure came busting up, his eyes grew as bright as a diamond, "If a fight was what you wanted… you should have just knocked my door and ask for a battle. I WOULD HAVE ACCEPTED A FAIR FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH YOU AT ANY TIME! _But now_…you just made me sick. You screwed it up…" Kenpachi lounged to Kiyoshi with his zanpak-to in front of him, "AND NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"

Kiyoshi smiled and lounged to him as well. Kenpachi and Kiyoshi swung their swords screaming simultaneously…From where their swords clashed strong waves of pressure lifted up trees from their roots and dirt made rings of dust on the surface. For long hours the blades shrieked with every hit and bleed sparks of fire. Kenpachi's arm swayed harder and harder his sword. Kiyoshi reflected faster and faster his attacks. Thick beds of sweat covered Kiyoshi's pale and young features although tiredness did not frame his expression when Zaraki's attacks constantly straiten him to his limits.

Suddenly Kiyoshi, folding his knees for impulse, jumped over Zaraki's head. The Captain of the Eleventh stopped Kiyoshi's blade before he cut his skull from above and with the strength he gathered on his arms Kenpachi pushed him back. Kiyoshi landed dragging his heels backwards. Kenpachi charged unto him inflicting a cut on Kiyoshi's cheek just when he backed and kicked Kenpachi on his side.

The Captain grunted when he was sent flying back until he crashed with a tree trunk, "AGH! Stop fooling around!" Kenpachi jumped unto his feet and ran where Kiyoshi pushed him from. Then he realized he had disappeared, "…WHERE ARE YOU? DON'T YOU RUNAWAY FROM ME!"

"I'm not running away Zaraki", Kenpachi turned around, "I'm only playing around with your sanity… You know…Before all this is over"

Kenpachi's sword got stopped by Kiyoshi's blade, "You like to waste time, don't you?"

"You like to make this less fun, don't you?"

"Tch. Son of a Bitch!"

The zanpak-tos broke free their clash, "I just wonder what you are waiting for?" Kiyoshi said as he continuously attacked Zaraki's sword further on, "For being a Captain, you sure don't take an invasion to your precious Seireitei very seriously This vigorous attack is not even at a Lieutenants level!"

Kenpachi swung his sword horizontally. Kiyoshi froze, stupefied. A long and dark line of blood drew on his stomach. Kiyoshi coughed blood to the floor, "…Agh…ahhg!"

"If you're wondering just why I am giving you a head start, I tell you that I'm just playing with my food before I eat it. There's no fun in killing you so quickly. There's no revenge when you can't enjoy it… But don't worry. I will enjoy cutting you all day"

Kiyoshi laughed on his insides, "What's so funny over there?" Kenpachi asked.

"Look at you" Kiyoshi started to say lifting his eyes to the Captain, "You are just as sadist as I am, Zaraki. Enjoying the pain of others, finding their miseries amusing. We aren't so different you and I"

"…What are you talking about?"

"…You got burned, my friend" he smiled, cleaning the blood from his lips with his wrist, "That girl… was only the beginning. Next time, _he'll_ get more out of you, and you won't be ready"

"…The hell you're talking about, you asshole", Zaraki sword clashed with Kiyoshi's once again, his annoyed face meeting his enjoy grin.

"You'll soon see", he assured the Captain.

"Stop talking nuisance!"

Kenpachi and Kiyoshi resumed their clashing swords and strengths, the Captain of the Eleventh more determined and the ryoka more victorious. It seemed that Zaraki's temper could be easily altered by choosing fewer words than he expected.

But he still needed precaution. From what he herd of Kenpachi's Zaraki ultimate power force that eye patch was a mechanism created to eat constant spiritual pressure, and once off it could unleash part of Kenpachi's true and outstanding power that granted him the prestigious post as Captain of the Eleventh Company. He herd Kenpachi used this seal to hold back his powers to make the fight longer as possible. How could Kenpachi still be holding back with him after all he's done to his precious girl?

"You still having fun, Zaraki?" pated Kiyoshi swinging his sword to pierce Kenpachi's skin without success.

"…Until you're dead I will answer your question"

SLASH!

Kiyoshi's neck burst out in blood. The ryoka whimpered falling on his knees.

"What a weak skin you have…you lousy son of a bitch!" he kicked Kiyoshi's face with his sandal sole. With a yelp of agony his nape crashed the earth. Kenpachi pierced his sword vertically to Kiyoshi's tigh.

"AHHH!"

"…How does it feel, ey, Kiyoshi? Being stabbed by a _friend_!"

"…_How…does it feel_… to face that girl of yours and know…that _she died_ because you let me live to kill _her_ at the end? Ey?... After all, it wasn't that hard…to break a heart of your caliber…That fucking, bitch didn't even deserved to live. If it wasn't for her… you would have joined me… Let her ROT in HELL-"

"_SHUT UP_!"

Kenpachi's sword went deeper unto Kiyoshi's flesh. The ryoka's cry assailed Zaraki's ears as his naked anger took uphold of him. He with drew his sword and stabbed Kiyoshi's gut. The ryoka grunted dryly, agony piercing his eye pupils, blood covering the inside of his mouth. With a firm and slow move, the Captain of the Eleventh twisted his sword inside Kiyoshi's flesh. The ryoka replied in whimpers and a frowned expression of horror. Blood spread under Kiyoshi's back and from his lips.

"_Now. I. Am. Enjoying. This_." Kenpachi murmured down to the agonizing soul. Frowning t him he spit at his face before withdrawing slowly his katana out of his flesh.

Kenpachi stepped back to contemplate his work. Kiyoshi pated on the floor with a leg slightly attached to his body only by a side of skin. His stomach had a deep, big and bloody hole that spread blood all over the grass and stained his poor clothing.

Kenpachi noticed when Kiyoshi's fingers twitched and tried to look for his sword's grip. Kenpachi scoffed, "What are you trying to do now you scumbag?"

"Pr-pray to the Gods… _Kuro No Shojo!"_

On that moment, white sparks of light erupted from Kiyoshi's katana. The ground beneath him cracked and a beaming light grew out of the blade's leaf. Kenpachi's eyes widens in surprise when he recalled it. This was the light that let him blind for months … He was about to cover himself from it when he felt three new spiritual pressures on the air. One of them that tugged him back by his shoulders, another one that stood in front of him and another one that was further away behind Kiyoshi… The three of them were Captain class Spiritual Pressures.

"_Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer_... Katen Kyokotsu!"

"_All Waves Raise Now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike Now and Become my Blade_... Sogyo no Kotowari!"

* * *

><p><strong>Te-he...<strong>

**Are you maaad againnn? ^_^**

**Review if you are! Review if you aren't! Review! Review! Review!**

**And see you next week...ON THE FINALE!** (dramatic music plays)


	35. The Man who was about to go DownandDirty

**If you are reading this it means that you survived my grammar horrors! Congratulations! I am expecting a lot of reviews from you guys! Read away the finale of this KenUno fanfic!**

**I do not own bleach or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>35. <strong>The Man who was about to go Down and Dirty<strong> (FINALE)

The white light was gone, absorbed by Jushiro Ukitake's zanpak-to. Shunsui Kyoraku's two-part blades were above Kiyoshi's Adam's apple, bright and sharp. And so the scene where a fight to the death had been taken place froze in a revealing pause.

The Captain of Squad Eight smiled at the man underneath his Katen Kyokotsu, "Nice to meet you, Mister. How's it going down there?"

"…Who-who the hell are you people?" demanded Kiyoshi, "You're in the way-!"

"Wow, wow… I wouldn't move if I were you" Shunsui warned, "In case you haven't noticed you are almost missing a leg there."

"And you are surrounded" Ukitake finished his comrade's sentence.

Kiyoshi didn't reply. Instead he looked around from the floor he laid. From his eye level he could see more figures all around him. All of them wearing white haoris and overpowered spiritual pressures.

Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't far. He was restrained by the most unlikely person he wanted to meet at this time, "Get your hands off, woman!" he growled to the captain that he'd called dearest if she wasn't preventing him from his labor to crush Kiyoshi down forever, "Can't you see you are spoiling everything!"

Retsu Unohana didn't respond to his glaring eyes. She silently held Zaraki's wrist down along with the katana he gripped with it. Kenpachi was, rather than surprised, angry that her strength was enough to trap him on place.

"You miserable fiends…" hissed Kiyoshi to the Captains, "always ruining all the fun…"

"Even with a price for your head you talk with such arrogance, Kiyoshi from Zaraki" an elderly voice spoke up, approximating to the place where Kiyoshi was held captive by two armed Captains, "Sending your accomplice as a message was a success: here you are, surrounded by the finest and most powerful Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. Do you feel accomplished now?"  
>Kiyoshi was sweating pain as that Old man glared at him from above, seeing through his face as if he had the ability to reach out one's thoughts by just staring at them. Kiyoshi didn't had to see where his true adversary was to know that he was close and impatient to finish the grudge they had been dragging for ages, just like he did.<p>

Desperate measures crossed his mind at that moment by looking at all the Captains of the Thrirteen Court Guard Squads blocking any more options to escape or to continue his fight with Kenpachi. He had no choice.

Kiyoshi's hand reaches to his pocket and grabs a small crystal bottle with a red liquid inside. He opens the tap and brings it to his mouth.

Kenpachi's eyes widened in surprise as he began to break free from Unohana's hands, "YOU IDIOTS! GET AWAY!"

But before Shunsui or Ukitake could react, from Kiyoshi's body emerged a dark shadow. As if it were a big, black hand that rose from Kiyoshi, it wrapped them both. The Captains gasped, drawing their swords in front of themselves. Ukitake and Shunsui reappeared beside their General Captain.

"Phew. That was a close one!" exclaimed Kyoraku with his characteristic smile.

"…What the hell!" Hitsugaya cried, "This spiritual pressure-!"

"His turning into a hollow" Byakuya said with an emotionless tone of voice as a swirl of wind surrounded them in some kind of cage of dirt and pressure. Kiyoshi's figure, at the very center of the spiral of wind, slowly stood on one foot as the other one reattached together and regain muscle. The blood residues that had fallen over his thigh were still there. All Kiyoshi's bruising discolored and disappeared. His aura emitted black waves of hellish and out of control reishi that made his hair raise up as if it were under water. Kiyoshi, with black eyes that seemed like and an endless pit, glared at Kenpachi Zaraki.

The captain of the Eleventh felt the intensity of those eyes over him…and returned the same glare but with an evil smirk. At last the century old enemies shared the same emotion to kill each other. No other time could have been perfect to finish this once and for all.

Kenpachi, without taking his eyes off from his foe said to the woman behind him, "Let me take him down Retsu", the woman didn't hesitate at hearing that soft and determent voice and nodded once letting go of the rough hand with which he held his blood soaked zanpaku-to. Once he felt her soft and cold hands release him, there was only one thing left to do to make the moment perfect for a good-God-forsaken bloody battle to the death, "…Permission to kill this asshole alone…_Sir"_

The Captains stupefied slowly turned their heads to the General Captain who opened one eye to gaze at his student's petition. But just like Retsu Unohana, he didn't hesitate to nod, "Very well then…Permission granted. Do _not_ disappoint me"

Kenpachi chuckled taking his hand to his eye, "Don't worry, Old man…He won't know what hit him" Retsu backed away; joining the rest of the Captains who prepared to duck, Kiyoshi was strange to this. Kenpachi's fingers measured to release the seal's belts and Kiyoshi didn't had time to react when, at revealing his second pupil, his spiritual pressure boost out to the sky…illuminating the whole forest with electric yellow. A demoniatic and screaming skull was drawn over Kenpachi's dark frame and said so low that only he could hear, "This is for Yachiru"

Kiyoshi, whose spiritual pressure was unrecognizable with a hollow's, clashed with the blood-thirsty beast that was the Eleventh Captain and made the earth tremble and the trees come out from their roots. The light in each of their striking blades were flashing on the center of a whirl pool they created inside the forest. Kiyoshi was giving in everything he got but even with hollow abilities and stamina his movements and measures couldn't catch up with Zaraki.

As the battle made Kiyoshi push him further to his limits Zaraki barked a louder and louder laugh. In his mind crossed an image of how Yachiru would be jumping between the crowd behind him and screaming _Yay, yay Ken-chan! You can do it! You're the best! Yay, you've got him! AGAIN, AGAIN!_ Just like she used to when he smiled like he was doing now. This not only made him fire up but also made him feel admired and awed at, as if he were a god receiving hallelujahs…He always felt loved by the child he gave a name so long ago, took care of, and feed and taught almost everything he knew about the world…

Yachiru was the family he never had.

And she was dying.

When these words popped out off his mind, his face acquired a deadly glare and with a second hand gripping in slow motion his katana, he slashed a vertical kendo without warning, cutting the air and Kiyoshi's skull and body with it. An enormous explosion made the Captains withdrew their faces as the wind flapped their haoris behind them. The sound was outstanding and it could be herd far to the entrance gates of the Seireitei.

When the light and dirt dissipated Kenpachi was frozen in place, with his both arms in front of him gripping his Zanpaku-to. An eerie stare glued on the floor where Kiyoshi's corpse had split in two form the top of his skull to between his legs. The blood and some loosen skin made him unrecognizable. Kenpachi's grey pupils never left the body as he let out a weary sigh and slowly lowered his sword.

"…You died so fast…" he wanted to say.

He realized that his thoughts about Yachiru made him forget all about his plans on holding back with him to savor his revenge…but it all was story now. As silence governed once again the destroyed part of the forest, Kenpachi stood in front of his work and stared with thoughtful dumbfoded eyes, ones that were still bearing the fact that everything was over…

And still over his death body he didn't found shelter or answer to his child death sentence… His eyes closed shut when the idea of keeping him alive to squeeze out information of a possible cure to Yachiru's health crossed his mind.

But the answers, the hope, the chances of Yachiru returning back to herself died with Kiyoshi.

When the Captains walked over to contemplate the ryoka's remains Kenpachi turned on his heels and disappeared in a flash step. Captain Unohana didn't stop to stare at the body of the murderer and dodge her fellow Captains' comments and followed Kenpachi's flash steps knowing all too well where they were heading.

…

Yachiru, he girl under the white sheets, had lost all her colors like a poster that had received too much sunlight. The hair that once shone brightly pink now lost life and shape and was as pale as the sheets tugging her into her big fluffy pillow. Her lips were even whiter and dry. Grey eye bags were carved under her closed eye lids while her cheekbones emerged higher under her skin. Her chest was too weak to continue to come up and down and her lungs struggled just to inhale and exhale. The monitor next to her bed gave hesitating signs of heart beat before Kenpachi floated inside the room, making no noise at all.

Only one nurse occupied the room and was none other than the Lieutenant of Squad Four. Isane turned her head to the Captain in alarm, but instead of receiving a violent way out through the door Kenpachi folded from his hips to lean over Yachiru, rubbing his forehead with hers, his narrow nose barely touching her little cold one while his hand rested on the top of her head and the other one by her side for support, "Are you hungry…'Chiru?"

The girl's beeps on the monitor gather some strength and continued a little more frequent. That was the only answer he received from the kid. Meanwhile, Unohana gazed at the scene from the other side of the door through the hallway, without interfering. Kenpachi's thumb cleared Yachiru's forehead from any loosen hair when he realized, "Look at you…Your hair is a mess. Now I need to brush it again"

The girl's replies weren't different. Cold, non interactive silence.

A small drop of water fell over Yachiru's lids and rolled down to her temple as if were her own tear.

Isane left the room and closed the door behind her meeting with her Captain face to face. Unohana noticed her Lieutenant wiped out something from her eyes, "It's so awful" she whispered downcast, "None of this was her fault…And now we're seeing the strongest and most feared Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads crying over a dead Lieutenan-"

"She's not dead" Unohana stated firmly.

"…Ca-captain?"

The Captain of squad Four stretched her hand to slightly open the door of the room. Zaraki's back facing her completely, folded down over the bed. Unohana could only perceive the Lieutenants feet under the sheets, "This doesn't end here…I feel there's still hope." Retsu peeked her eye over her shoulder, "Right…_Captain Kurotsuchi_?"

Inside the room, Yachiru looked like an ancient ghost resting on her death bed. Kenpachi's forehead twisted with hers. His child's skin was stark white against his own sun-kist skin. His haori had dark stains of blood from wounds he had on his stomach and shoulders, but Yachiru's sake worried him even more than a wound that could cause him death for loss of blood. He couldn't care less about a fucking injury. When a bigger agony is felt on one's mind, physical injuries seem insignificant. A dark cloud seated on his soul. With his shut eyes he moaned curses to himself. How the hell he let this happen? He had been strong enough to protect her from harm all these years on that godforsaken district of Zaraki…but in here, the safest place in the Soul Society danger caught him of guard and killed everything he fought for so many decades.

He was angry enough to bring down the Seireitei with nothing but his own fists.

The only light that illuminated the room was coming out from the curtains: a fading twilight that settled over the Seireitei, indicating the end of the bloody Valentine's Day that turned Kenpachi's world upside down. The sun was parting from both sky and Yachiru's life. Her hour drew near when he felt someone else in front of him.

Kenpachi sprang his eyes open and lifted his stare up from Yachiru's face. For some reason it disappointed him that instead of the Captain of Squad Four, the Lieutenant of Squad Twelve was in front of him, injecting a needle on the plastic tube that send through Yachiru's veins water. Zaraki didn't utter any words to her, for he was drunk of sorrow, despise and his soul was a complete personification of a bottomless pit.

Nemu Kurotsuchi turned on her heels, glancing at Zaraki from the corner of her eye as she left his sight and shove her way through the door.

Kenpachi lazily wondered what was she up to when he slowly peeked his head over his shoulder and saw Unohana bowing to Captain Kurotsuchi at the door. The mad scientist looked annoyed instead of pleased by Unohana's gestures.

"…Yes, yes, but the one who should be grateful is that pathetic looking barbarian Zaraki! _He_ should be the one bowing and kissing my feet" he growled pointing at him with his white finger and purple nail, "But a scientist such as myself shouldn't waste time with lousy fiends like him. I shall receive a formal thank you from him as soon as he wipes off that long face attitude. Let's go Nemu, you useless brat!"

"Yes, Lord Mayuri"

Unohana folded her hip upright and watched grateful at how Mayuri turned the corner.

Kenpachi spun his head (so abruptly that almost hurt himself), with his eyes as opened as plates.

Yachiru…had sighed!

A thick knot was caught up on his throat. The monitor started beeping with a little more energy. And so Kenpachi, with a quick move tugged Yachiru to his chest when he seated over the pillow. Pressing her ear against where his heart was remembering the days when she was so annoyingly small to stop crying and he tugged her in until her crying ceased.

He felt weak but pronouncing breathing signs against his bare chest. His heart started beating out of joy as he slowly smiled of hope.

Was this really happening? Were her lungs really regaining energy to breathe? As minutes pasts and while he stared at her longer and longer he realized her cheeks were acquiring color and the shadows of her pupils moved under her closed eye lids. Her lips unsealed and swallowed a little air he could feel against his bare skin.

Kenpachi gazed up at the ceiling, a gasping sigh escaping his mouth. He placed Yachiru's head under his chin.

"Yachiru…!"

Retsu Unohana was at the door the whole time, gazing at the heart warming scene in front of her eyes. Her lover hugged his child tightly against him. The idea that he would have never let go of the kid appeared behind her eyes. Unohana was contaigged by Zaraki's smile, one that she had never seen before. One that if the other Captain would see it they wouldn't called him the _Barbarian_ of the Thugs Squad but be called the _Man _of Squad Eleven.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi had brought the antidote for the venom that was slaughtering the Lieutenant of squad eleven, "Of course I did it!" he had claimed, "A scientist such as me with a virus so genius and dangerous on my reach would have never ignored any possibilities of studying further until he could memorize it's composition upside down and, with a little time, a most brilliant creation such as, for example, a cure."

"How did you did it, Captain" had asked her.

"Elementary! It was so simple and genius at the same time that almost made me cry. Ahh, the blood of a hollow. You can picture it can you? How do you kill a hollow?"

"With a zanpaku-to"

"EXACLY!" he exclaimed, "And who wields the zanpaku-to?"

"Soul Reapers"

"_Precisely_" he said as if it Unohana had answered her own question, "There's your answer. Fist with fist. Blood with blood…The answer was on the blood of Soul Reapers whose existence is the root of purifying the hollows. Our DNA is the cure."

Unohana smiled delighted, "Amusing! But, may I ask who was the donor, Captain?"

Mayuri let out small laugh, "Zaraki" and he added watching his nails, "I have my ways on getting what I need… _without _my victims consent"

And so little by little Kenpachi regained energy as Yachiru regained her will to live. Hours past by and Kenpachi's arms embraced Yachiru tightly, without letting go. His heart beats guide her way to awakening. Zaraki caressed her hair involuntary and after hours her hair became smooth and in place thanks to Kenpachi's continued involuntary measures in brushing her head with a dazed mind until he fell unconscious for his muscles loss of energy for fighting and crying over his child. Even far away in dreams Kenpachi never let his arms free. His arms were still locked around Yachiru's small frame.

On the other side of the room Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ichigo Kurosaki and some other officers from Squad Eleven seated on the room, crowding it in silence. Ichigo came for the emergency of Kiyoshi's attack on the Seireitei and wanted to serve as aid. Unfortunately for him he realized he arrived very late when he founded a scene of a crowd of Captains around the lifeless body of a ryoka splitted in two on the floor, almost unrecognizable for the scattered blood, part of body inners and loosen skin.

So much for that, Ichigo thought. By hearing the little Lieutenants bad shape in health he stopped by and checked on the person he was more concerned about: Kenpachi Zaraki. Luckily he saw everything in one piece and in order when he expected a whole squad Four Barrack in ruins and many injured of squad eleven by the hands of Zaraki himself. Instead of all that he was here, sleeping with Yachiru on his arms all tugged up on the sheets that was rightfully only the patient's.

"This is such a beautiful scene" Yumichika commented drying something from his eye.

"…I'm beginning to think I wasn't needed here" Ichigo murmured to no one in particular.

Ikkaku turned his shoulders to him, "Then believe it, loser. Our Captain never needed any help. You should've known better"

"_Glad I could help_" growled sarcastically the Substitute.

Yumichika was the one who turned to Ichigo next, "This proofs that _you_ are one of _us_ Ichigo" he pointed out, "You cared for our Captain"

"No I didn't"

"Like it or not he's right" Ikkaku said having a couple of other squad eleven members nodding in agreement and patting Ichigo's shoulder.

"_Oh_, shut up."

Kenpachi felt his nose being slowly poked. A low peaky voice echoing on his head, "_Keen_-chan"

He slowly opened his eyes, glued in the after effects of slumber. As his eyes focused a white spot framed with pink clouded his vision. He closed his eyes and opened them to fix his view when he heard again clearer, "Keeeen-chan. Keeeeeeeeeen-chan…wake up"

"..Unh?' his mind was else where until he felt a small poke on his narrow nose again.

"Wakie-wakie, Ken-chan" that peaky all-too-familiar voice whispered, patting with a small hand his cheek. Kenpachi's eyes recovered focus and the first thing he saw were two big ruby eyes, "Yay! Ken-chan's awake!"

Kenpachi opened his eyes wide in an indescribable surprise and joy, "…Yachiru?"

"What?"

He locked his arms around the child in a strong hug, "Thank the fucking heavens whatever that fucking-mad-clown did!"

"Are you okay Ken-chan?"

He realized her from his arms and she landed sit over his knees, "Never had been better"

Yachiru tilted her head puzzled as if she didn't buy it. But then she got distracted with another thing, "Ken-chan! I'm sooo hungry!"

"Hungry, you say?" Kenpachi asked in high speed, raising the bed sheets aside, "Then let's go get some breakfast"

Yachiru turned to look at the clock at the monitor with a dead line on it, "But in that shinny box says it's midnight, Ken-chan"

"Who cares" he was already on his feet, a big grin on his face, "Hop on"

Yachiru hesitated but climbed up to his shoulder forgetting everything else but the fact that she wanted food, "Okay, Ken-chan! Go to the left left and then right left, okay?"

Kenpachi was about to ask if she really knew which way was the cafeteria but somehow he didn't cared a damn.

Just as this happened Captain Unohana was on her office seated on an empty patients bed with Isane bringing with her a yellow envelop, "I have your exams results Captain Unohana" she announced to her, "By the way Captain, Fourth Seat Eiko Tomoya from Squad Five came again today. He wanted to talk to you about the Captain Exam subscription"

"I see… I'll contact him later. Tell me the results, Isane"

"Oh, yes, of course…" Retsu waited patiently for her Lieutenant to unfold and read aloud. "It says here…" she murmured, her face down on the paper before she stopped reading and gasped, "…_Positve_!"

Captain Unohana let out a small gasp of surprise and leaned at the edge of her seat at hearing this although deep in her heart and on her senses she already was aware of it. A small smile appeared on the corner of her mouth, her fist closing on her lap and her chest accelerated in joy.

"Captain," Isane pulled out a chair next to her Captain, searching for her face, "what are going to do?"

Unohana dazed in happy melting thoughts, shook her head and turned to her Lieutenant, "Pardon me? What did you say?"

Isane sighed, "The baby, Captain" she said, concern crossed her face, "The baby you'll bring to this world…What would happened when the Head Captain finds out?"

"…It's going to happened what is going to happen, Isane" she said.

Kotetsu tilted her head, "Wha-?"

"Congratulate me, Isane. I'm going to have a baby"

"…Bu-but Captain-"

"_Congratulate me…Isane_"

"…Er…um…Congrats Captain"

Unohana smiled at her Lieutenant,"Ah, why thank you, Isane. You are so nice!"

"…Captain?"

"Yes?"

Isane was playing with her fingers nervously on her lap, "Are you going to tell him?"

Unohana's smile faded slightly, "Yes", Isane sighed and Retsu added, "But with time"

"…Time? You mean you are going to wait, Captain?"

Unohana, the Captain of Squad Four nodded once, "Kenpachi will know but with time. Pregnant Soul Reapers isn't a very normal event. Probably the last pregnant Soul Reaper on the Seireitei could have been a century or more ago. I even remember that, unlike human pregnancy stages, Soul Reapers had a twenty-four month pregnancy before they gave birth."

"What? Like elephants?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Isane overtook what she said, "Nothing"

Unohana smiled at her and proceeded, "It takes almost triple the time than humans. In my point of view it probably has to do something with the wombs spiritual pressure. I'm not quite sure…But until his ready and I am, I will give him the news. For now let him be with the child that brought him a family before me. He's gone through a lot. Yachiru and Kenpachi need a little more time together before I bring a fourth person in this triangle-"

BAM!

The door slammed open inwards. Isane jumped of surprise when Unohana slowly turned to see who was the one who …_knocked_. Her heart lost a beat when she saw none other than the spiked haired Captain dearest to her. She smiled at the father of her secret unborn child, "Oh! Captain Zaraki!" she said regardless of the fact that it alarmed her seeing him wounded and out of his depression so abruptly.

He had this big grin on his face that made her hormones go wild. A second head peeked beside his ear. A pink, childish one, "HI, MOM!"

Unohana was about to react at seeing the Lieutenant healthy again when Kenpachi leaned on her face with flash step cut her short. Her heart jumped to her throat when their lips met, Kenpachi's mouth melting in hers on a deep and firing kiss. Zaraki took her face between his hands to keep her on his face. He savored the sweet herbs tea mixed with her soft and tender lips until they sealed the kiss, separating from each others mouths slightly, breathing heavily the little air between them. Kenpachi grinned, "_Now_ I'm fired up." he said.

Unohana tilted her head, puzzled but grinning at him as well, "What was that for this time?" she asked him caressing his lower lip with her finger tips.

Kenpachi stopped grinning and said, with a soft and serious voice, "A thank you", he leaned forward to kiss her forehead gently. Then he turned straight to the door, "Where did you said it was again, Yachiru?" he addressed his pinked haired side kick climbed on his shoulder.

"Left and right and left, left and right" she said waving her hand on random directions.

"Alright! You better be right because I'm hungry too"

"_Tru_st me Ken-chan" she said as they started going down through the corridor, "I _know_ the way"

He knew they would get lost eventually with her horrible sense of direction. But Kenpachi didn't give a damn…

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>You finished! How does it feel...? hehe.<strong>

**Liked it? If not review. If so review.**

**First of all I want to give thanks to you guys for supporting this fanfic all the way until the end, especially the ones who reviewed who gave me inspiration and another reason to continue this. Thank you very much!**

**Now (dramatic music plays) there's a SEQUEL!**

**Yes, if you smiled or cried YES, then I'll let you know that has double the KenUno romance, double the humor, double the action and TRIPLE the dilemmas! (Poor Kenpachi) Anything could happen next!**

**Kenpachi: HA! It means that I can spend more time playing with Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: Wha-? No way!**

**Unohana: Now, Now behave Kenpachi.**

**Kenpachi: Tch...**

**Me: The title of the next Fan fiction is _The Man who went Down and Dirty_! (long huh?) It's already out so check it out! :D Hurry Up! **

**Well see ya soon! Don't forget to review! XD**


End file.
